The day when my life has changed
by graz67
Summary: Sarah Huddy had a lot of dreams in her head until the day when a terrible tragedy strikes her, for her own protection she has to change her identity and become Rachel Berry. She will have to leave New York to find her home town to live with the family Hudson-Hummel. Will Finn Hudson be the key to find taste in life again and begin to dream again?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to thereishopeforageneration who help with my mistakes!**

My name is Rachel Berry and I am 17 years old. If you had asked me a few days ago I was still this fresh and sparkling Sarah Huddy, who had the joy of life and so many dreams in her head. Only within a few hours my life turned in a nightmare. As soon as I close my eyes I have the same pictures which parade in my head. I would just close my eyes and not ever would I reopen them, everything would be so much simpler. I was never one of these girls who thinks of suicide or death maintaining all which takes place around me, but I cannot refrain from thinking that I would like all this sadness and this pain to stop.

Two days ago I was happy, my two fathers Hiram and Leroy Huddy had spent the day with me, we began by going shopping then we ate in a restaurant and to finish we went to see a new musical in Broadway. It was really the dream day, but inside of me I had this funny sensation that someone was watching me, I quickly chased this idea out of my head. Now I realise that I should have followed my instincts ,it would maybe have changed things.

We returned very late of our day in family and we were exhausted due to rushing round all day. When we arrived at the apartment we went into our own rooms. In spite of how tired i was I did not manage to fall asleep, lots of things came into my head. It was the summer holidays and I am going to begin my last year of high school in two weeks before going to NYADA the school of my dreams. Since i was a little girl,I worked hard, and I was very lucky in the fact that my fathers always supported me in everything I did. At the age of 5 we left my native town Lima which is in Ohio and we went to live in the city of my dreams New York. My father Leroy being a very renowned judge was offered a work opportunity which he could not refuse.

while I am lost in my thoughts I hear a noise which coming from the hall , I wasn't worried as my father Hiram suffers time to time of insomnia. But the second noise that I heard a few minutes makes me shake with fear I hear a shout followed by one gun shot.

My father Leroy always said to me when there is a problem or when I feel in danger (the paranoia of my father with regard to his work) I have to go to hide in my closet as there is a double bottom . I do not have time to think I grab my phone which is on my bedside table and lock myself into my closet. I was totally shocked at the idea of not knowing what was going on in the other room. Having taken my phone with me, I began dialling 911.

"Police of New York what can I do for you?"

I tried to stay calm and to find my voice to explain what was going on around me.

"Hello I am Sarah Huddy the daughter of judge Leroy Huddy, I think I heard a shot in my apartment." tears begin to flow down my cheeks.

" Sarah where are you? "

" Hidden in my closet it has a double bottom. "

" Very well you are going to stay there until a policeman comes to look for you. Give me your address. "

" 154 main aisle park "

" All right I am going to stay with you on the phone until that a team arrives do not speak and make least possible noise. My name is Penelope Garcia ok?"

"Yes" is the only answer which I manage to bring out of my mouth, I do what she tells me to do which was to stay calm without moving or making noises. Moment later I hear voices that get closer, my body curls up in fear and my breath and my heart accelerates. I hear the voice of my father and another voice that I have never heard before.

" Now Huddy where is your charming daughter? "

" She is not… " my father said, thanks to a small air vent I manage to catch a glimpse of my father who is covered with blood. I quickly deduct that from it he has to be some blood of my father Hiram.

I repeat again and again in my head that I have to stay calm. Penelope who must hear noise to other end of the thread also tells me to keep calm that the patrol is soon going to arrive.  
" Don't lie to me I saw her with you when you got to your apartment. "

I was right to think someone was spying on us all the day.

"I don't know where she is. " says my father. This is when I hear a cracking noise and my father screaming.

"I just wanted to have fun with her! Do you know why I am here? "

" No I don't know, I don't even know you. "

" You don't but you know somebody who is very close to me and because of you he is in prison for all his life, I am here for revenge. Does the name of Douglas say anything to you? "

My father doesn't answer I deduct from it that he knows very well about what this man is talking about.

" Your silence says enough. I am going to take everything from you. I have already taken your husband I am going to take care of your beautiful little princess. Where is she? "

" Ive said to you that I don't know. "

" You take me for an idiot. I can explain to you what I'm going to do with her which I think you are going to find very interesting."

I have the impression that I'm in a bad movie it's not possible that this is happening in real life. I am going to wake up and everything will be back to normal

" Sarah if you don't want to listen to what is happening you need to block your ears as much as you can " Penelope says to me in a whisper.  
But I can't, I am paralysed.  
" Please my daughter has nothing to do with all this "says my father in a desperate voice.  
" I don't give a **, you are going to listen anyway. I am not going to kill her right away after I find her. Since I saw her this afternoon all I wanted to do was force her against a wall and to tear away her clothes and make you watch as she makes me **. But since that you are lying to me

"I don't lie " another blow hit my father in the head.

"and when I finish with her you can watch her die very very slowly, that's going to be the main event you will see. "

I try to control my breath and not imagine the horrible things he wants to do with me. That is when I was able to hear the noise of the sirens of the police cars.

" **! You called them? "

" No I was with you"

" It's her then! Your little **"

" I said to you that she is not … "

This is when I heard the last shot of the evening, I waited for a moment until this man leaves I will be able to leave my hiding place.

I found my father stretched out on the ground in the middle of my bedroom covered in blood.  
" Daddy please don't give up, I need you. "

" Don't worry princess everything is going to be ok, you will make it as a shining stat and achieve beautiful things. "

" If you are not with me to share this I don't want any of this. "

" Princess we are always going to be with you, we are always going to be in your heart. You will just have to raise your beautiful head and look at the stars we are going to watch you from there. You will become somebody Sarah Huddy never let anybody say to you the opposite you are special make sure you remember that. "

The last words my father was able to say to me before he closed his eyes forever.  
After a few seconds a whole policeman's brigade and also agent of FBI had entered our apartment, a young woman approached me.

" Sarah my name is Emily Prentiss, my team and I are going to handle this case. I am really sorry for your loss. "

A case! A case! While the agent speaks to me I can see people in white blouses approach the body of my father to put him carefully in a special bag. The agent Prentiss waits for the reaction but nothing I am too upset to care.

"The doctor that you can see are going to come to check you. Just to see if everything is ok with you ? "

Whether I liked it or not I have didn't have the choice, after a brief consultation, the doctor says to the agent Prentiss that I am in a state of shock.

" Sarah you are going to spend the night at my place, we are going to take some stuff for you to dress and wash."

I can see through the windows that it's dark outside but I have no idea what time is it. I catch some stuff which I put down in my bag and I join the agent Prentiss in the hall.  
She lives in a cosy apartment in Brooklyn, she manages me towards her friend's room shows me briefly the bathroom, but I have only one thing in mind to stretch out and forget all that just happened.

" I am going to let you rest if you need something don't hesitate to take what you want or call me if you need me. When you wake up I'm going to explain to you what's going to happened and we are going to go to the reading of the will of your parents. I know that all of this is difficult for you but knows that I am here for you if you need me. Try to rest. "

"Thank you" is the only word which I manage to articulate. When the agent Prentiss leaves the room and I end up alone, I'm lying on the bed and the tear quite the tears of my body until exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre two***Rachel POV**

I open slowly my eyes asking me where I am, I can see on the night table which is next to me a watch which indicates me that it is 1:00 am. I wake up little by little and remember me that I am at the agent's Prentiss's apartment and that what happened last night was not a horrible nightmare but the reality.

I feel completely empty and I have a horrible headache I don't have tears anymore to cry. I go out of the bed and I catch my stuff that I had taken the day before and go to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I go in the kitchen where I am welcomed by the agent Prentiss.

"Hello Sarah, are you hungry? Do you want something special? "

"Hello no thank you, but I would like a orange juice if you had! "

"Hold on! I know that you have just woken up and that you would like certainly that I leave you alone, but I have some explanations to do now that your fathers are not here anymore."

Not here anymore … I can't realize that I am not going to see them anymore. They are gonne.

"Anyway now or later that will not change the situation. You can tell me. "

" The person who killed your parents is called John Douglas's Parker Douglas brother whom your father considered guilty for drug trafficking and others stuff. Were you able to see his face?

I shake the head and she comes to me to show me a photo of the monster who killed my fathers. It's him, undoubtedly, I could never forget this face anymore.

" It's him? " asks me the agent.

" Yes it's the man who shot down my parents. "

" Our team is making the maximum to find him and put him in jail for the rest of his life. When we are going to find him you will have to testify against him in the court."

" It's not a problem I will do it. ", one thing's for sure I am not going to leave this…this… I have no word to qualify this monster which within some moment broke my life.

" You are very brave you know? Not a lot of people would have the notch to testify. "

" It is least that I can do for my fathers, return them justice. "

" As regards the place where you are going to live as you are not 18 years old and for your own safety you are going to have to live somewhere else that in New York. Having no other family than your two fathers, they always emitted the wish that if they something happened to them that you are confided to Carole Hummel whom you remember maybe under the name of Hudson. "

I think a few moments and remember briefly her, it was the best friend to my fathers in Lima we spent a lot of time all together back there.

" You remember? "

" Yes briefly. "

" Ok good! She remarried that's why her named is now Hummel. Her husband is called Burt Hummel and she has a step-son of your age Kurt Hummel and she also has a son Finn Hudson. Maybe you remember Finn? "

Finn effectively this name speaks to me I was too young to remember it myself today, but if our parents were best friends I suppose that we had to see them often. Maybe I'm going to remember when I see him.  
I wait that the agent Prentiss continued because I'm sure it's not finished.

" You are also going to have to change your identity. You will be called from now on Rachel Berry and you will be native of Seattle. You will have to say that you live in Lima to Hudson-Hummel because your parents are in a business trip in Europe for all year and because he did not want to take you with them being afraid that you miss your last year of high school before joining college. You canyou're your intentions to go to NYADA and your passion for the singing. On the other hand for the rest you can't say the truth, my team prepared a file with the various elements of your life which are invented. Only the Hudson-Hummel family will know about your story, it is very important that you understand that all of this is for your safety."

" Yes I understood, but I don't want to be a weight for them, they don't even know me. And if this Douglas finds me or worse if something happened to one of them, I could never forgive myself. "

" Listen Sarah don't worry… "

" don't worry, it's all that you have to say! " I shout " This monster killed my fathers he threatened to rape me to rack myself and to kill me and I don't have to worry. This family is not concerned in all of this and I have to risk their life. You're kidding right? "I know that's it's not her fault but I'm so angry.

" I understand your concern but we already informed Carole, she is on her way, she wants to attend to the incineration of your parents. She had no hesitation to take you home with her. She could refuse if she had wanted but she said to us that she could never drop her friends. "

I was able to see a certain emotion getting free of the agent Prentiss. I feel so alone and I am afraid. How this woman who hardly knows me can put the life of her family in danger for me. I have never had a mother I don't know what that is the love from a mother, my mother abandoned me in the birth and I have never wanted to know her before and even less now. It was always my fathers and me and that was good well for me.

" She should manage to arrive tomorrow morning, she will come to the incineration with you. She wanted to be present to say goodbye for the last time. Have you already thought about the place where you would like scattering ashes of your parents or you want to keep them with you? "

My fathers always adored the summit of the statue of Liberty when they were in the summit they always said that they felt free and in safety.

" Yes I would like arranging them at the top of the statue of Liberty. "

" We should make that possible, we will have to call to an other team to assure your protection but the it's the less that we can make. "

" Thank you. "

" Well it's enough for now you will need to read the file which my team established so that you get acquainted with your new identity. Concerning your school program Carole has already called the principal of the high school of Mckinley High to make your inscription. You can go to class at the start of the school year which will take place in 15 days. Finn and Kurt is in the same high school as you are not going to be alone. "

But I am alone, without a family the last of the lineage of the Huddy which will not exist anymore from tomorrow. Sarah Huddy will not exist anymore it's going to be Rachel Berry.  
" If you are ready we would have to go to the reading of the will."

The way until the solicitor was very quiet. Once we get outside of the car I don't stop looking over my shoulder to verify that nobody follows us. Is all my life going to be like that from now on? Have constantly this feeling of insecurity and fear.

" Sarah are you ok? "

" Not really but I suppose that I am going to have to become used to feel this sadness, this anger and this fear constantly. "

" I am really sorry about what arrives at you nobody should suffer like this, people always say in time everything becomes easier … As regards your safety you can believe me that we are going to do everything we can so that you remain safe and sound. A team will be on-the-spot with you in Lima and will keep an eye on you all the time. "

" Yes I know. " And in my head I wonder what's the use, I want nothing anymore I have no more taste in the life. Even the music don't interest me anymore she don't help me anymore. For a long time she occupied an important place in my life and always helped me to surmount everything. I always devoted myself body and soul in the music. I never was very popular, I never had real friends, the others always found that I was irritating and too over myself but I was always recognized for my talent even if they did not appreciate me. I never listened to them I was always concentrated on my objectives to reach my dream to know that to go to Broadway. Now all of this doesn't have importance anymore, the music, the dance and the performances don't interest me anymore.

After 20 minutes of road the agent Prentiss and I let us go into a big building where we are accosted by a secretary who tells us to take place in master Scofield's office.

" Hello Ladies, I would have preferred not to have to meet you today we explained me the situation in which you are miss Huddy and that you have to leave the city as quickly as possible. "

I shake simply my head.

" If you want I am going to make for you a brief summary of the last wills of your fathers, given that everything is still very fresh I suspect that you prefer not to be here."  
" A brief summary will be fine thank you. "

" Like the agent Prentiss explained it to you your parents emitted the wish that you are confided to Carole Hudson-Hummel at least until your majority. They also opened a bank account for you since your birth, they had also contracted both a life insurance in case. Today you have 4 million dollars in your possession. "

What 4 million dollars it is a joke or something what I'm going to do with all this money, I would give all of that without a thought about it to have my parents with me again.

" Necessarily this money being placed at the bank you will benefit from interests which will be rather important seen the money you have. For the apartment it will be put on sale and you will also touch the money which will emanate from this property. For the personal effects you could to what you want with them, the decision returns to you. When your fathers said me their wills they give me a box for you not wanting just left a letter, they preferred something more personal."

A box … All of this is too hard to manage how I am going to manage to live without my family. The agent Prentiss must have fell feel my distress because she squeezed my hand for support.

" Here it's for you. You will just just have to sign this document. "

He stretches out the document to me which I sign quickly.

" My work stops here, the banker who is going to take care of you and is the same banker as your parents had for years,he knows about your change of identity the mail will be transmitted to you by means of the team of the agent Prentiss have you questions? " He asks me friendly.

" Yes, I would like knowing if it would be possible to transfer some money at the account of Madam Hudson, if already this family has the kindness to welcome me while they have to ask for nothing to anybody I consider that it's the least I can do. "

The agent Prentiss fixes me " you know she doesn't make this for that ".

" Yes I know but I insist. "

" It's your money Miss Huddy you can make what you want with this. "

" I would like to give to them 1 million dollars. "

They look at me with big eyes. They risk their life for me 1 million dollars is nothing in comparison.

" Ok it will be made. I again wanted to say to you that I am sorry for your loss and I hope that everything is going to be fine for you, goodbye. "

I thank Mister Scofield by a handshake and we go to the exit to get back to the apartment of the agent. During all the way I hung on to my box as if my life depended on it, as if it contained the most beautiful treasures. But in reality for me this box contains all the treasures of the world even if I do not know that my fathers left me in this box it comes from them it is the last thing that they left me…this box.  
When we arrived at the apartment I rush in the room which I occupy and close the door behind me. The agent Prentiss understood at at the moment I received this box I needed to collect myself and to discover what contained this box alone.

It was a simple wooden box with my first name engraved above, I caress slowly the lid before opening it. Once the open box I was able to see several little gifts, there was a white golden bracelet with bracelet charms with the initials of my fathers and myself overlaid with diamonds. I crossed my finger delicately on 'L' of Leroy and the 'H' of Hiram this bracelet is so beautiful I slide it in my wrist. Inside the box there is also a medallion with two photos inside.

The first photo is of my fathers together and the second is a photo of my fathers and I when I was younger, I close it delicately and put down a kiss on the top before putting it on the bed to see the others contents. There was a series of photos of us of me of them and in the middle of these photos I can distinguish two from it that I had never seen previously. The first one it is a photo of my parents with a woman between them I sit on the ground with a boy who has to be my age. On the way back the photo I was able to see a note saying ' Huddy family with Carole and Finn Hudson '. And on the second photo it is just I and this boy again Finn we are arm in arm and we have the biggest smile on your faces. By observing closer I can guarantee that Finn Hudson is very cute with his small dimples. I try to remember moment past with them, but it is really difficult. I hear the agent Prentiss to tap in my door.

" Excuse me Sarah, I wanted to know if you had a preference for the meal of this evening? "

" Euh not really I'm not hungry thank you. "

" Sarah you have to eat you have nothing in the stomach since yesterday please. "

I know that she is just worried for me, but I am not hungry I would like that we leave me alone. But to please her because I know that I'm not going to win this battle I say that I would like a soup. While waiting for the dinner I travel and retravel all the contents of the box.

The dinner was very quiet the agent Prentiss don't push me to speak and I really appreciate that. After I help her to do the dishes, I change to get ready for night and I get back to my room. I stretch out in the bed and read the file in the identity of Rachel Berry.

The following morning didn't arrive so fast as I would have imagined it, I didn't manage to fall asleep, I might turn, return me to all the direction. Everything returned by way of flash the murder, the head of the guy which wants my death, the Hudson-Hummel family which is going to risk their life for me… one unknown and the incineration … Today is the last day to say goodbye to my parents. Further to this night I wasn't authorized to see their body. The agent Prentiss had said to me yesterday evening before sleeping me that I could choose them a suit this morning. The evening when she had told me to get back my stuff the agent Prentiss had gone in the room of my fathers and had taken some suits with her so that I am not grateful to go on the scene of the crime. I get up from the bed to go to the bathroom the rung doorbell made me jump. I go out as soon as I ended to see a woman of about forty years old with long brown hair and big encircled brown eyes and red to have cried. As soon as she feels my presence in the room she looks at me and gives me a light smile before coming and squeezing me hardly in her arms. In spite of the years which crossed I recognize this woman in front of me it's the same woman on the photo in my box of treasures "Madam Carole Hudson-Hummel".

**I'm sorry for the mistakes! What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three***Finn POV

Am I dreaming or I hear the ring of the phone I open slowly an eye, then the second and I turn to see the alarm clock which there is on my night table. 9:30 am, are they killing me or what who calls up at people at this hour during the holidays and on Saturday. I know its school holidays and there is only me and Kurt who are on holidays, and once again I think who I'm the only one who still in the bed at this hour. Kurt is a morning person, and on the other hand it's me who can stay in bed all the morning with no problem.

I'm Finn Hudson and I am 17 years old and I am the quaterback of my high school, captain of the glee club and was appreciated enough by the other students of the high school. The fact of being quaterback helps me to be one of the most popular boys of the high school in spite of I make party of the glee club.

We could believe that I am a guy who collect girls, use them and change them as I change my T-shirt but it's not the case. I am single , of course I had small flirts, stolen kisses but nothing very serious or of memorable. I am still a virgin what is worth to me the nickname of "Finnocence". 17 years old and I'm still a virgin it's a miracle by our time. I am not like my others buddies Puck or Sam, I would like that my first time is memorable and with a person who I love. I don't just want to have sex, I want to make love and that my friends don't understand. It's time that I find this girl because in spite of I want that everything is perfect I am a man who had needs, I have enough to take care of myself. I already had the possibility of losing my virginity with certain chearleaders, Santana or Britany before they put themselves together and before they discover that they are in love or I have Quinn.

Quinn she will never leave me the hell alone, it has been two years since she runs after me and she didn't understand the message that the bitchy girls are not my type. I want a person who is true, sincere and who will love me for me and not for my status.

Not managing to go to sleep again I said to myself that it was better than I come down to take my breakfast and see if my mother needs me. I thread my jeans and a T-shirt which dragged on my desk chair. I go down stairs and there I see my mother as white as a sheet with red eyes she just hang up the phone. I didn't dream before it was truly the phone which had rung.

" Mom are you ok? What happened? "She doesn't answer me and she is like in a state of shock I approach slowly.  
" Mom?" always no answer

" Say something! It's Burt? Kurt? " I still approach her and I try to shake her a little so that she recovers but nothing makes for it.  
" Damn it say something! " I lose patience and shout a little.  
" Finn! " At least that worked.  
" Sorry, but you don't answer me! "

" I'm sorry honey, I have just learnt a terrible news. Do you remember the Huddy family? "

" Huddy? " I search in my memory and indeed this name says something to me … "Sarah".

My mother looks at me with big eyes.

" Yes Sarah! That amazes me that you remember you were so young when her family left. "

" Sarah the future star of Broadway. " she had the voice of an angel and her smile could melt an iceberg…I remember.

" How can I forget ' Huddy ', mom it looks like almost my surname and in more most of the time my friends call me Huddy. I don't remember all the details, I remember that we were often together but wait you said a terrible news? "

" Yes honey you remember her fathers? "

" A little. " It's more Sarah that I remember. I see my mother taking a big breath of air and when she reopens her eyes I see lot of tears inside. I take automatically her hands in mine, I always was very close to my mother during so many years it always has been just my mom and me until Burt and Kurt arrive. My friends often call me a momma's son but that doesn't bother me because I know it's true. She always gave everything to me, she sacrificed herself and always made me pass in the first place and I hope one day I can return her the device and I make her proud. I wait that she takes her spirits so that she can continue to explain to me what's going on.

" They have been murdered the last night at their appartment by a psychopath. A revenge thing apparently because of the condemnation of his brother. Given that Leroy handled the case his brother came to take revenge. "

" But Sarah? " I ask paniced it is true we were young and it is true that it was a long time and that we have never kept contact but she was my friend, my best friend.

" She was able to hide and to call the police, but she assisted Leroy's death and also heard the treatment that the murderer of her fathers wants to make for her. " My mother tells me calmly.

" But why he wants her she isn't concerned with all this shit. " I get angry and release abruptly the hands of my mother. I always had problems to handle my anger since my adolescence, but I try not to explode so that my mother can continued her explanations.

" I know honey. But I think that's better for you than you don't know what he wants to do with her if he finds her. Just say to you that she is in danger and that … "

" You can tell me mom I can hear everything. " I interrupt her by trying to be convincing.

" He wants…he wants to rape her and to kill her. " Says my mother in a whisper.

I am speechless, what kind of freak wants to make that?

" Where is she? What's going to happened to her? "

" Her fathers emitted the wish that if something happened to them they would like that she returns to Lima and that she comes to live with us. "

" OK! We have a guest room and I could take care of her … "

" Finn! That's not so simple it's not just the two of us I have to speak about it to Burt and Kurt. You must know that's dangerous for us to if she comes here. This man wants her and will not stop until he will go in jail or he find her. "

" We don't know about that … "

" Finn, honey, she saw his face and he is thirsty of vengeance his mission is not ended. This type of people are crazy they don't stop until they didn't reach their goal and in this case it's to kill Sarah. She will be under judicial protection until the policemen put the hand on him but she will also have to change her identity. She will not be called Sarah Huddy anymore but Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry" I cannot refrain from finding this an attractive name. " But what if Burt and Kurt refuses, she has just us mom. Their fathers wanted to confide her to you for a reason, they trusted you. "

" I know honey if that will hold only to me my decision would be taken. The agent who takes care of her says to me that I have until this evening to give her my answer. " She explains to me by taking my hands.

" I know that I don't have a word to say mom, but if she's not coming here with you, you are going to regret this decision for the rest of your life. " And I too because it's like I'm going to drop her.

" I know, I am going to call Burt and to tell him to return for his lunch break. While waiting for I would like that you crop me the lawn when you will have finished your breakfast. "

" Ok, and mom? "

" Yes? "

" Please be convincing, she needs us. " My mother didn't answer me, she kiss me on the head and went away in the living room to call Burt.

This morning passed very fast. All the morning my spirit going towards Sarah…It's Rachel now. At the same time as I made the lawn I listened to the radio on my iPhone and it is there that a memory returns to me, while hearing the song of ' Faithfully '. It was our song to Sarah and to me. We had not really the same musical tastes, in spite of our young age she was already turned to the Broadway universe. But ' Faithfully ' it was our song and every time that we heard it we danced especially her I have two left feet and sang as crazy.

I was so much lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Burt had returned, I rush in the house. And there for the second time of the day I see my mother crying this time in Burt's arms. I never like seeing a girl or a woman crying. I hear Burt to try to comfort my mother.

" That's going to be ok Carole! We are going to take care of her don't worry. "

He accepted, I didn't doubt it too much I know that Burt has a big heart.

" Thank you Burt. But you realized the risks which our family is going to run. A patrol is going to keep an eyes on her by far but I could understand that you don't want to risk anything. "

I was in the kitchen and my heart beat in one hundred at the hour.

" Carole it's the girl of your two best friends I can never make you that by knowing that you are persuaded that you want her with us, under our roof…under her roof. "

By hearing that my mother cried once again and I make my maximum not to cry also that is when the door opens behind me and I feel a presence approaching me.

" What's going on? " asks Kurt.

" Both of the best friends of my mom have been murdered the last night. "

I explain to him briefly all the story by mentioning Sarah, he begins to cry to. Kurt was always very sensitive, we have not many thing in common but I could never exchange him. It's my brother Kurt is still one of reasons for which I am not with a bitchy girl as Quinn. It was always the bullies of others peoples because he is different from the other boys. He likes fashion, Broadway, women's magazines the gossips and especially he loves boys. He was very often the target of people as Quinn my best friend Puck had taken himself to him until I step in.

My mother and Burt were always in the arms of one others this is when Kurt and I we entered the living room.

" Mom what did you decided? " In spite of I had heard their conversation I pretended to know nothing.

" Burt agrees. Kurt have Finn explains to you what's going on? "

" Yes he said everything to me and that's not a problem for me on the contrary that will be so cool to have a girl at the house. Without wanting to hurt you Finn. "

" It's cool! "

"When is she going to come home?"Burt asks my mother.

" As you agree that she comes I am going to call the agent Prentiss who takes care of her and saying to her that we agree to welcome her and I am going to reserve plane tickets to leave to New York even today if I can. I would like to assist to the incineration and say goodbye to them for the last time."

"OK good! Do we have to prepare something for her? " Asks Burt.

" I am just going to change sheets in the friend's room and to put clean towels and when she will be there we shall ask her how she wants to fit out her room. I am going to go to see for plane tickets. "

This news had perturbed me all day long, Kurt and I saw movies the rest of the afternoon. It is one of the only things which we had in common we could spend hours and hours to look at movies. Well we need to make compromises on the kind of movie because we didn't had the same tastes. I see my mother going down the stairs with a suitcase, I get up to go to help her.

" Mom why don't you call us so that one of us can come to help you? "

" It is good Finn I can manage but thank you honey. "

"I suppose that you found a flight? "

" Yes I take off within two hours, you well want to take me to the airport Burt will not have returned in time. "

" Yes no problem. "

She went to kiss Kurt and we went to the car. The way up to the airport was very quiet. I would like going with her, but I know that that is not my place at least not at the moment. Arrived at the airport I help my mother with her suitcase and wish her a safe trip, and she smiles to me and caresses slowly my cheek before going away…destination New York.

It's 8 pm when I am back home Burt had ordered some pizzas, I take a box and serves me. Having eaten I take a shower and go to my room. Once the I closed the door I go to the drawer of my night table and at the bottom of this one I get back a photo. Sarah's photo with me arm in arm, it was all that I have of her and now she is going to reappear in my life. I don't know if I have to take that like a sign or not. If she doesn't remember me anymore or worse if she will hate me. No that's not possible however little I remember in spite of we did not like the same things we always have known how to find compromises even at the age of 5 it was not difficult.

I try to remember myself memories, I wonder what she looks like today, if I would manage to recognize her. But by looking at this photo of this beautiful girl next to me I have no doubt on the fact that she became even more beautiful with the age. A blow in my door brings me out of my musing.

" Yeah? " I pull the sheet at me because I sleep only in my underwear.

" Sorry to disturb you Finn, can I speak to you? " asks me Kurt.

" Euh yes everything is ok? "

" I don't know, Sarah's story I mean Rachel upset me, can you tell me what you remember of her? "

"For the little that I remember she had the voice of an angel, she sang all the time, since she was little she already knew what she wanted to do. Be a star to Broadway. You would get along with her! It's because of her that I know some songs which you made me listen to. She was also kind and funny and her smile…her smile was really contagious. " I smile silly by telling him what I remember.

" You seem me to be attached to her in spite of all these years. " Says Kurt with eyes which reflect the surprise. We were not used to talking about girl with Kurt.

" Attached I don't know but I remember that I really liked her, it was my friend and when she left it's like a part of me go away with her."

" We are going to have to help her Finn, you know how are people of the high school, mercilessly. "

" I know Kurt! I would make everything for her that nobody bothered her, I shoul warn Puck as well as he keep an eye on her when I would not be in the corner. "

" Seriously Puck? You know that if he find her attractive the only thing that he will want to is to sleep with her. "

" Kurt I going to speak to him ok! He wont try anything. It's not in his interest if he don't want a punch in the face" I say of a threatening tone. Kurt had a point because Puck and the girls it's a long story. If I listened to him it would be necessary to throw myself on all the kinds of girls … I know exactly of what Puck could think if he found Rachel in his taste and that already gives me desire to bang him. Kurt sees me squeezing the photo in my hand.

" It's a photo of her? Can I see? " I stretch out the photo at him.

" She is very beautiful and you are right for her smile. " Kurt says to me by smiling. " I am going to leave you now, good night. "

" Good night Kurt. "

I take a last look to the photo and I switch off the light I know that it is still early, but this day was really exhausted. I close my eyes by thinking of Rachel and I know that this night even if I don't know what she looks like today I am going to dream about her. Tomorrow evening Rachel Berry will be with us, with me there. And slowly I close my eyes and fall asleep by thinking of her.

**And here is the third chapter with the arrival of Finn, I always apologize for the faults. Reviewssss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four***Rachel POV**

" Oh sweetheart! I am so sorry! " Carole says to me by squeezing me in her arms. I have never had the affection of a mother or of another woman, this embrace really comforts me. I meet finally a person for who my fathers mattered.

" Thank you Madam! " The agent Prentiss removed in the kitchen to leave us a moment alone.

" Sorry I didn't even introduce myself with all these years maybe you don't remember me anymore, I am Carole … "

" Carole Hudson remarried Hummel, my parents left me a photo where you appeared as well as your son. I remember vaguely. " I interrompt.

" Anyways you became a very beautiful young woman your fathers can be proud, they told me all the time that your voice became more and more beautiful with years. You will have to make us listen to you, we have big music fans at the house. "

" I don't know if I can I don't want to sing for the moment. " I say with a sad voice.

" Don't worry leave the time in time, sing when you will be ready not before. "

" Sarah? " The agent Prentiss calls me " you would have to choose the clothes that you want for your parents so that I can return them to the mortuary, you can stay with Carole in the apartment until I return. "

" Yes. "

" If you need help I can help you only if you want… " Asks me Carole and I have the feeling at the bottom of me that I am really going to like this woman.

" Yes please. "

"You can call me Carole you know, I am not a grandmother. " She try to joke what gives me to smile slightly, the first smile since last night.

After 15 minutes we opted for sober suits, black suit with white shirt for Hiram without tie because he always hated that, and for Leroy a navy blue suit with a white shirt also. I give the suits to the agent Prentiss who hurries to go to return them to the mortuary leaving me Carole and I alone.

" You know Sarah, Finn remembers you nevertheless this time. " Carole says to me with a light smile.

" Really?! It's so far away "

" Yes that surprised me too but when I mentioned your surname he said to me your name without I say anything to him. "

" I remember vaguely but with what happened last night It's difficult for me to concentrate and to look in my memory. "

" I understand don't worry all of this is normal and he will not be mad if you don't remember him. All this story really affected him he really insisted so that I come to look for you even if in my spirit I did not need his persuasion. " She says with a warm tone by caressing my hand.

" Thank you for everything! " I say shyly.

" It 's normal beautiful. " I reddened every time she calls me like that because except for my fathers nobody has ever said to me that I am attractive or beautiful. And for me that isn't normal I have never received affection except from my parents and now this family wishes to have me at her home while they don't even know me or vaguely. Finn insisted that I come too. The arrival of the agent Prentiss brings me out of my musing.

" Everything is ready for the incineration. You can prepare you. "

I shake the head and go in my room to change. I put a black skirt and a black shirt. I look briefly at my reflection in the mirror and I don't even recognize myself. I am so much used to being smiling and full of life and there all I can see is nothing, the person in the mirror is empty. When we were ready we went every three in the directions of the mortuary. The agent Prentiss took me in front of the door of the room where my parents are lying I feel Carole next to me she squeezes my hand before letting go. As I lost her contact I fast caught up the hand and I looked at her in the eyes.

" Please don't leave me alone in there, I can't…I can't " suddenly I have difficulty for breathing and I feel dizzy. I can't do this! I have never had a crisis of panic previously because I was always very confidante and sure of me which are not the case right now I am completely deprived and I feel alone against the world.

" Look at me Sarah! Just breathe! It's going to be ok I am here I'm not going to leave you! I am there. " Carole says to me with a very calmly voice. I get my breath back little by little and squeeze her hands ready to face what it turns out behind door.

Carole and I penetrated into the room where is the body of my two fathers, in their suits. We approach slowly and I take a look at Carole who is crying. I release her hand to put me between my two parents. I had attended the death of my father Leroy but not Hiram, I didn't even know where he was touched. We would say they are two angels who sleep peacefully we could almost believe in it but if looked closer we could realize that they were very both blades. I took to each one one of their hand, they both were quite frozen.

In spite of all the sadness that I felt I had no more tears, while I could hear Carole tried to be the most discreet possible. Not having a lot of time I said to myself that it was time that we did our goodbye.

"Hey" I begin in a quite small voice as if I murmured to them to the ear. " You are so beautiful and you seem so peaceful and serene. I wanted that you know that I would make everything to keep your memory and your honor respected. The name of ' Huddy ' will not be trashed anymore and this monster will pay for what he did to you I promises you that! I wanted to thank you also for sending me to Carole and for taking me far away from here. New York had for habit to be the city of my dreams today I need to have a break I am not ready to stay here. Anyways she seems to be very kind and sweet. That's going to be so hard without you, you were my only family how I am going to do to survive in this stupid world? I love you so much, thank you for all the love you brought me and the values that you inculcated to me. For this night I wonder if it would have not be better if he had killed me too " at the same moment Carole approaches me.

"Rachel" I turn automatically to her at the mention of my new name what surprises me because that surprised me because it was if I had always been called like that.

" Don't think like that please. In spite of what you think life is worth living. " Carole says to me by putting her hand delicately on my shoulder. I shake simply the head

" You can speak to them if you wish to say goodbye to them… "

" Thank you my sweety " I move back to give her space and she imitates my gesture.

" Hello Leroy! Hello Hiram! It's not certainly in this circumstances which I hoped to see you again " she take a break to recover." I wanted to say to you that I as well as all the rest of my family we are going to take good care of Sarah. That honors me that you thought of me. I know that it had been a long time since we seen each others in spite of our phone calls I missed you so much. I still remember as if it was yesterday of all the night we had cooked together, drink some good wine, our giggles and all our evil plans that we had elaborated to put Sarah and Finn together, we saw each other already at their marriage. " a smile escape my lips in thoughts of these moments. " I hope that you will look for us from the sky. If you could make me a favor and kiss Christopher for me, I love you. " It's the last words that Carole says to them she bent to put down a kiss on each of the hands that she had in her and moved back to me. A blow at the door made us jump, it was the agent Prentiss.

" Sorry but they are going to come to look for bodies. " I go again to them and put down to them one kissed on their forehead.

" I love you " I murmur.

Two men came to get them back, Carole and I took place in the room one where they are going to be incinerate. There are some peoples of their work some friends and other persons who I don't recognize. Both coffins were in front of us on a kind of automatic carpet which went to a trapdoor. Inside this trapdoor there was the fire, Carole squeezed my hand and we watched the coffin of my parents be encircled by the flames until the trapdoor closes. That's it it was finished.

Carole was really sad next to me, me I was stoical, it's like if my brain was on off. After a few minutes the agent Prentiss went to me with two urns….my parents. The boxes were whites and they are engraved with their names, first names, their dates of birth and death in capital gold letter. All of three and the team which assured my protection went to the car to go to the statue of Liberty.

" So Sarah, a team is going to follow us during the road, nobody will notice anything they will be wearing civilian clothes. Once there we asked that upon our arrival the boss of places closes for a moment the access to the public. When you will feel ready to leave we should have to go at place so that you can make your bags and tell us what you want to keep or not. " The agent Prentiss explains to me.

" It is necessary? " Just the idea to go back there turns me the stomach and also terrorizes me. In spite of all the good memories that I had there this monster just makes all of this dirtier.

" We have not the choice Sarah, I can't choose for you what you want to keep or not, I am really sorry I don't want you to go either"

" I'm here with you sweety " Carole says to me.

" All right if I have not choice... "

Once arrived at the statue of Liberty we went to the top. The team organized for my protection stayed below in the hall to leave me the maximum of intimacy. There was only the agent Prentiss, Carole and me and I'm very grateful for that. I approached the barriers with both of the urns of my fathers and squeezed them against my chest.

" Here we are dads! It's the moment when we really say goodbye...for good. I took you to your favorite place in New York you can fly away now…I love you. "

I opened delicately both of the urns, Carole goes on my right and the agent Prentiss on my left and they put one of their hand on one of my shoulders. I took a profound inspiration and returned the urns we could see ashes flying in the airs.

" Goodbye! " I murmur, the agent Prentiss took the urns from me and Carole squeezed me hardly against her, it was finished they had left for good.

After they left me few minutes to collect myself we returned to the car to return on the scene of the crime I can't even qualify the apartment as being my house anymore. Once in the car Carole has a call.

" Yes Burt? "

" Yes the incineration is finished we were able to say goodbye to them, they rest in peace now.

" No…I didn't do anything with our accounts why? " I understand that mister Scofield made his work and transmitted to my banker that I wanted that he gives to the Hudson-Hummel the one million dollars.

" What a million dollars are you sure? It's not possible that has to be an error calls the banker. " At this moment the agent Prentiss puts her hand on Carole's arm.

" Euh Burt don't call him, I will call you later. "

" I love you too. " Carole hangs up the phone and turns to the agent Prentiss.

" Somebody can explain to me what's going on and where came this money from? "

" It's not me it's Sarah. " Carole turns then to me.

" I inherited a lot of money from my parents, I said to myself that it would be good to share with your family it seen that you have the kindness to welcome me at your home in spite of the risks. " I explain to her.

" We don't do this for money, you owe to us absolutely nothing we welcome you because we want not because it's an obligation."

" I know all of this. "

" I can't accept Sarah. "

" Please I insist! I'm not going to take them back. You can use it to pay the university of the boys, to redo the house, to travel I don't care do what you want. I have it widely still not enough for me. " She(it) looks at me with with tears in the eyes and looks for my hand to kiss(embrace) him(it).

" Thank you Sarah! Thank you for everything! "

" It's nothing really it's nothing in comparison what you do for me. "

The rest of the road was really quiet. Arrived at the apartment I go directly to my room I say to the removal men who are there to put all that there is in my dressing room in boxes, my cd, my books all the stuff which are in my desk, my pillow and my blanket. For all the others stuff I don't want to see anything, I just asked to get back family photos, flat screen which I think will please the boys. All the rest will go to the sale or to the associations.

One hour after we returned to the apartment of the agent Prentiss to get back the rest of my stuff before we are going to the airport direction Lima.

" I give you your new papers, ID card, driving licence, passport, a new mobile phone which is provided with a chip. I have also 4 copies of Rachel Berry's file for you Carole and your family so that you can get acquainted with her story A team will constantly be watching you by far without striking a blow at your private life. As for my team and I we are going to find Douglas and I will come once a month to inform you about the progress of the investigation. " The agent Prentiss explains to me.

" Thank you to have welcomed me at your place and for all the rest. " She approaches me with a smile and embraces me.

" Don't mention it, I am here if you need anything I have already registered my phone number in your phone. Take care of you Sarah. "

" Thank you you too and find me this monster please. "

After a moment two agents in civilians came to take our suitcase and we went to the car. I contemplated New York for the last time seen I didn't know when I was going to return while letting drag an ear on the music which was on the radio. And there a music drew my attention ' Faithfully '. I close my eyes and some flashbacks appears to me. I see myself with a little boy, we sing, we dance …

" Finn … " Carole looks at me and smile.

" What is it Rachel? "

" This song. " Carole becomes more attentive and begins listening too.

" Yes it was your song ' Faithfully ' you sang that song all the time "

I become again silent and concentrate on the song and a lot of images of Finn and I return to me little by little. It was my friend, my only and real friend.

We arrived at the airport and I feel the panic submerging again with all this world around me. After thirty minutes Carole and I took place in the plane direction Lima, my home town. Before putting out her phone Carole written a message to the family Hudson-Hummel to say to them that we have to land at 8 pm.

" You can rest if you want Rachel I will wake you. "

" No it's good I am not tired, you sleep. "

Carole try to sleep and I began thinking of Finn. Two hours later at precise 8 pm we arrived to Lima, we got back our suitcase and we managed towards the exit. When we approached the doors I saw a very big young man who waited for someone hands in his pockets, he raised his eyes and put down them on me. He smiles to me and there I saw his dimples, I would recognize them everywhere.

" Finn … "

I don't know what happened to me at this moment but I needed to feel him, I needed his comfort . I released my suitcase and I began running towards him. Seeing me arriving towards him he took out the hands of his pockets and opened his arms. He embraced me tenderly, I took refuge in his arms and hung on to him like I was afraid that he disappears. He squeezed me strongly against him and lifted me of the ground and murmured me in the ear. " You missed me Sarah, don't worry everything is going to be fine, I am here. " I felt safe with him and I knew deep down that he will never drop me that he will always be here for me as when we were a child.

Finchel reunited…How their relationship are going to evolve? Sorry for the mistakes….Did you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5***Finn POV

The following morning I opened my eyes to look at the hour, 8:30 am I believe that it is the first time tha I manages to wake me up so early during the holidays while I could stayed in bed. I get dressed and go to the kitchen to have breakfast and the most I reach the kitchen the most a smell of bacon comes to tickle my nostrils.

" Hello Kurt who is worth to me this honor to see you making some bacon for the breakfast. " I ask him not being in his habit to cook bacon because for him all these fats are not good for the health.

" Hello to you too Finn…and you who is worth to me this honor to be up so early? "

" Euh I fell asleep early enough yesterday after the events of the day, that exhausted me. "

" I suspect, and I to answer your question I said to myself that it would be nice that I make you the breakfast. "

" Thank you! "

We both eat our breakfast and talked until that Burt arrives loaded with races. Both we got up to go to help him.

" Hello boys! You spent a good night? "

" Yes. " We answered in unison.

" Dad what do you do to the supermarket so early! Carole went groceries two days ago and you it looks like you ransacked all the store. "

" Kurt stops exaggerating she made me a list of races for Rachel seen that she is vegan. She sent me to buy full of fruits of vegetables and soja stuff, stuff which I didn't even know as that existed. "

" Well, we are maybe going to learn to eat more healthily with Rachel's arrival, especially for you two. " Says Kurt to us.

" Kurt we have already had this discussion so many times, we eat what we want. " Burt says irritated to have always the same discussion with Kurt about the food.

The phone rang Burt went to drop out while Kurt and I tidy the races. Seeing Burt's face changing of color I approached him to listen to the conversation.

" That has to be an error. "

" I will call my wife and ask her, I call you back. " Burt hung up and didn't leave me the time to ask him what's going on that he called my mother.

" Hello Carole! You were already at the incineration? "

" You hold on? "

" I would like being with you, I suspect that must be hard especially for her. "

" I call you for a reason the banker has just called me and asked me if it 's normal that we have one million dollars on our account. " Kurt and I were shocked by what Burt has just said.

" Euh OK! See you soon. I love you. " Says Burt before hanging up.

" One million dollars? What's going on? " Asked Kurt.

" I don't know Carole said that she would call me later. "

After 30 minutes Burt comes to find us and explains us that the money comes from Rachel I really have to made me to her new name. She inherited a lot of money and wanted to share it with us to thank us for our hospitality and in compensation of the risks which we take to welcoming her at our place. 1 million dollars it 's crazy.

It was noon I said to myself that it was a good hour to call Puck to inform him about the situation about Rachel without telling him the truth, my mother briefly said to us that we had to say that Rachel came from Seattle and that her parents had been moved in Europe for all year my mother being a close friend proposed to take care of Rachel during their business trip.

I couldn't hold on anymore, I was so excited that she is back. My mother had sent me a text to know if I could come to take them at 8 pm at the airport what I accepted of course. She thought that would be easier for Rachel, a blow rings in the front door.

" Yo dude! How are you? " asks me Puck by entering in my home.

" OK, OK! " I manage him towards my room to speak to him and do what we always do all the time when we are at my place… play Call of Duty.

" I couldn't tell so when I see your head, you said to me by the phone that you wanted to speak to me. "

" Euh yes. " I did not know where to begin. " In fact my mother had a phone call of a couple of friend of hers who asked her if we could accommodate their daughter here during all the school year. Her name is … "

" Wait a second. A girl is going to come to live at your home? With you? Under the same roof? " Interrupts me Puck.

" Euh yes. " I already knew where his thought goes.

" Is she hot? "

I give him a blow in the arm. " It 's all you could think about? "

" Hell yeah! I just want to know. " He waits a few seconds " so is she hot or not? "

" I know nothing about her I have never seen her, listen! I don't call of to talk if she is hot or not ok! " I feel the anger begins to rise slowly and all I want is to protect her while she's not even still there, what that is going to be at her arrival.

" I called you so that you help me to have a look on her, you know how are the other bitchy girls and other morons of the high school. I don't want that she become the bullies of this idiots. " I say sincerely to him.

" Euh OK! But It seems like you know her or something like she is your girl. " He says to me amazed.

" No it's not my girl and I don't know her, I just don't want that she feels uncomfortable. "

" OK don't worry! What's her name? "

" Rachel! Rachel Berry! "

" Have you a photo or something? "

" No! And please don't try anything, I know how you are with the girls and she doesn't need that right now. "

" Hey cool! Just say to me that you want her for you but I tell you if she likes me I can do anything about it." He says by laughing.

" Yeah takes that out of your head if you don't want my fist in your face. Now that the subject is closed can we play? "

" It is you who said that he is closed but I'm in for the game. "

Puck and I played all the rest of the afternoon in the absence of my mother the meals are not highly varied Kurt being with Blaine his boyfriend for 6 months, Burt and I ordered pizzas.

Having eaten I got ready to catch my mother and Rachel at the airport. On all the way I wondered if she was going to recognize me or what I was going to say to her, I had decided to improvise. I waited for them in the hall, they had to arrive anytime now.

I stood hands in my pockets as in my habit and as I raised my eyes towards the door I saw a pair of brown chocolate eyes on me, and I smile automatically. It was her, I could never miss her. She is small and slim like always but she is so beautiful even more now and as would say Puck she is definitively hot. I would rather say that she has a dream body. I linger over her body she wore a summer dress with yellow braces what allowed to see her long legs quite matt.

I removed the hands of my pockets to open my arms and hugg her. She jumped me literally and I squeezed her slowly for fear of hurting her she seemed so fragile to me. Her smell tickled my nostrils and I put my head in her hair. This smell it was simply irresistible and mesmerizing a mixture of apple and cinnamon. I just want to kiss her on her mouth on her neck just to see if her body tastes as well as her hair. Hold on Finn you get lost there it's your friend who has just lost his parents, I need to stop. I feel her catching me as if she was afraid that I disappear and it's at this moment that I murmur to her:

" I missed you Sarah, don't worry everything is going to be fine, I am here. " And I thought of every word of it.

" Hello honey! Thank you for coming. " My mother says to me by hugging me. " I see that you didn't forget each other in spite of all these years. You managed to recognize. " Neither Rachel nor I say something and I feel blushing and I see that Rachel also.

" Euh yes that was not a problem for coming I was at home anyways. " I say in passing my hand on the back of my neck one of the habits that I have when I am bothered or put under stress.

" Mom give me your suitcases, I am going to take care of it, the car is just in front of there. "

We went to the car without saying a word. Rachel still said nothing to me since her arrival and I don't feel her at ease, I see her looking always over her shoulder. On the way back I begin wondering if the team of supervision is already in position to look after her. My mother try to make the conversation in the car. I allow to glance at the rear-view mirror to see her, she has an empty look, turned to the window of the car. She seems so sad I would like to be able to squeeze her hardly so that I can remove all her problems, like by magic.

Arrived at the house my mother presented Rachel to the rest of the family and made her a tour of the owner. She showed her her room which is just next to mine at the other end of the corridor. I took up her suitcase and my mother said to her that she had time to settle down comfortably and to take a shower if she wished it.

Once Rachel reach of sight my mother turned to us and indicated us the living room for speak.

" Well boys that's not going to be easy especially at the beginning. For now everything is still too fresh. She does not speak very often, so didn't take it personally. " She looks at me directly by saying that. " There are some little things to know also this story really traumatized her, she has panic crises and anxiety especially in the middle of the crowd. "

" This is why she always looked over her shoulder at the airport? " I ask her.

" Yes honey, she thinks that the criminal spying her. "

" How this crises materializ? " Asks Kurt.

" She has difficulty for breathing she can lose consciousness if we do not manage to calm her before that arrives. In this situation if these crises arrive it's necessary at all costs stayed calm and especially not to panic with her. Now I am going to give you to each one of you Rachel Berry's file so that you can get acquainted with her story. " She explains to us fast made before Rachel arrives.

" Paid attention on her boys, left her become used to you, to open again and especially don't put pressure on her. She is going to need you! Especially you Finn as you were close and seen the way of your welcoming that can only be positive. "

" What happend? " Asked Burt I reddened.

" They recognized each other in spite of all these years and she literally jumped on him, her who is so distant since the murder…it's really a good thing. "

" OK! On the other hand in view of her arrival I speak especially for you Finn, no stupid things with her if you know what I mean it's not the moment. Control your hormones. " Burt says to me and I reddened even more.

" You take me for who you believe that I am going to take advantage of her? " I get angry

" It's not what I said, but she is very attractive and I know how work the teenagers I was one. Then if you are both in the room the door remains open and especially nothing of sex… "

This is when Rachel went down the stairs thank you God, she has just saved me from the hell. When she went into the room I held my breath because she was in front of me in her mini black pair of shorts and her midnight blue little tee-shirt. I supposes that she had to be her clothes to go to sleep. I didn't manage to remove my look of her and it's there that I knew that it was bad, very bad. She was just beautiful.

" I just wanted to thank you for your welcome and all that you sacrificed for me … " Rachel says to us, it was the first time that I heard the sound of her voice in ten years and she was so beautiful like always.

" Rachel! We have already spoken about it. " My mother says.

" Thank you! " Our eyes crossed again and I could get lost in the depth of her eyes.

" Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want? " Asked me mother.

" Euh no thank you I should unpacking my stuff in my room if it's ok with you. "

" Yes no problem, but you are sure that you want nothing to eat. "

" No it's ok thank you. "

" OK! If you are hungry or thirsty this night serves you in the kitchen all right? "

" Yes thank you good night. "

" Euh Rachel you need help for unpack your stuff? " Asked Kurt.

" Thank you but I'm fine, I just have one suitcase the rest should arrive during the week. "

" All right, come to me if you need help. " Offered Kurt.

She smiled to him and went away in her room.

" You see why I want to establish some rules. " Says Burt.

" What? " I ask.

" Close your mouth Finn and stops drooling, she is not there anymore. " Says Kurt by laughing.

A few minutes later each of we returned to our rooms. Puck didn't stop sending me texts to know how was Rachel. I answered him that she was very beautiful and that I didn't too have to much time to discuss this evening otherwise he would not have released me.

It was one o'clock in the morning and I didn't manage to sleep I wondered what Rachel made. After 30 minutes still not managing to sleep I went in the kitchen or I was able to see that the small lamp was switched on, I wondered who that could be. I walked to see… it was Rachel, she jumped by seeing me.

" Sorry I didn't want to frighten you. " I say to her slowly.

" Don't worry not. " She sat at the table with a glass of water in the hand.

" I suppose that you can't sleep aswell. "

" You either... "

" No I admit...I have a lot on my mind. "

" Yes me too. I wanted to say to you about the airport later, I apologize. I should not have to jump on you like that. " She says to me bothered.

" You don't have to apologize for that. "

" Yes I insist! You have to wonder who is this crazy girl who throws herself on you. I didn't want to embarrass you or that you are troubles with your girlfriend. "

" I don't have a girlfriend. " I answer her too quickly, she looked me straight in the eyes and her look pierced me in the depths of me. " I didn't take you for a crazy girl either, I recognized you. "

" How? "

" Your eyes and your smile even if it was not as big like we were kids. " She smiles to me again. " And you? how do you recognized me? " She lowered her eyes.

" Your dimples! When the agent Prentiss spoke to me about you I don't remembered at first, I had difficulty to concentrate because of what you know. " I shook my head " and when we had the meeting for the reading of the will of my fathers they prepared me a box and there were photos of us inside and by going to the airport with your mother a song was on the radio … "

" Faithfully. " I interrupt her and she shook her head.

" Yes and there some memories returned to me. "

" Wait a second. " I get up and run up to my room and looked for the photo which I had of her and I and got down again to find her in the kitchen.

" It's the same! You kept it during all these years? " She asked me surprise.

" Yes it was the only thing that remind me of you, you were my best friend. "

"You too" she says to me by playing with her bracelet.

" It's very beautiful I can see it? " She shook her head and I took slowly her wrist. As my skin touched her skin I felt like an electric shock traveling all my body.

" It's the initials of my parents and mine it was also in the box that they left me. "

"It's beautiful! "

" Yes I find too, I should sleep it's late. "

" You look exhausted too. "

" I can't sleep... "

" If you want I can stay up with you, we can see a movie or do something else? "

" No it's good Finn, thank you. "

We went both to our rooms I stopped in front of her door and turned to her. She goes on her tiptoe and hugged me tenderly and kissed me on the cheek and her smell was even more presented now.

I know that it's bad but all that I want to do is to take her against the wall and to kiss her until that we can't breathe any more. She released me and looked at me one last time before going into her room. I threw myself on my bed by saying to me that it's going to be very hard to control my feelings which collide inside me. I didn't know what happened to me…why she made me feel that's way in only a few hours. And there a sentence tilt me ' the love in the first sight' even if technically that was not the first time I see her. No! No! It is not possible that can't be love. I undressed to go to sleep by switching off my phone I was able to see that I had a message of Puck:

* tomorrow a party at my place with the members of the glee club at 8 pm and take your friend. ' I forced to close my eyes by thinking of Rachel.

**Chapter five! Sorry for my mistakes! English it's not my language. Tell me what you thing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six***Rachel POV**

As the other nights I try to close my eyes but I didn't manage to sleep. That surprised me to see Finn still woken up at this hour. A smile appeared on my lips only by thinking of him and his arms around me which have the gift to calm me immediately. His body was so warm and this intoxicating smell... The fact of thinking of him allows me a little to escape and to think of other thing. I had nothing to do anymore seen that I had already unpacked everything early this evening I was lying on the bed and wait that time goes by.

The alarm clock on my night table indicated 5 am in the morning I said to myself that it would be good to prepare them the breakfast, I was often used to making it for my fathers, I was very talented in cooking and especially in pastry.

I got up slowly changed me and went to the kitchen in order to prepare muffins at first and some pancakes. The wonderful smell of muffins embalmed the house who woke up Carole and Kurt.

" Hello Rachel! " Kurt and Carole say to me in unison.

" Hello! I thought that it would be good to make you the breakfast as I was already woken. " I lie if I said to them that I had problems to sleep Carole would have worried, she worries already because I eat almost nothing.

" It smells very good. Thank you! " Says Carole to me.

" I made muffins and I got ready to make pancakes. "

" Hmm! I love muffins. " Says Kurt by smiling.

" My father Hiram also adored them. "

" Euh Kurt that would be good to wake the others so that we can have breakfast together. Rachel lets me prepare the rest of the pancakes you want? "

" Carole you are sure that you want to wake Finn, it's too early that is going to be mission impossible. " Says Kurt by blowing.

" Yes you are right! Rachel you should go there, maybe he will find the motivation to wake up if it's."

" I? " I ask.

" Yes go! You know where it is. We never manage to make him go out of the bed during the holidays. Try! "

I feel very uncomfortable but take my courage in both hands and go up to look for him. I tap slowly several times at his door but I didn't hear reaction from him. I begin to have clammy hands and my heart accelerates while I don't even know why I just have to go to wake him up… . I enter slowly his room I can see some nets of lights which gets through the shutters what facilitates me the task to go towards him. He looks so peaceful, the blanket it's just above his size I can clearly see the waste of his boxer…Oh my god! He is so sexy it's just damage that he is on his back. Oh my god I need to stop fantasizing like that. I try to call him but nothing makes for it, then I approach the bed and settle down next to him. With the finger I caress him delicately his cheek and I rise slowly towards his hair. At the same moment I can see a smile appearing on his lips. I whisper in his ear. I just want to remove his blanket and snuggling up to him and forgetting all the world around me.

It's strange because I have never had this kind of thought previously for another boy, to part to have exchanged a kiss or two that never went farther. I am always a virgin. I always wanted to protect my virginity and to offer it for one person that I really love. The idea to make love doesn't frighten me, I am not one of this girls who think that it is necessary to wait. I think that we just need to let it go and not think to much from the moment we are sure about his own feelings. In spite of I never was sexually attracted for another boy, I am already under pill for more than a year. My doctor in this time had explained to me that maybe my first time is not going to hurt to much because I always made a lot of dance and gymnastics, I'm going to see when it's the moment. But when I look at an almost naked Finn a whole lot of feelings submerge me, feelings that I have never felt before.

He opened his eyes slowly while my hand was always in his hair. As his eyes opened completely I removed fast my hand and raised me of the bed, but as I wanted to move he caught my hand and made me sit back up by his side.

" Hello Rachel. " He says to me warmly with his half-smile.

" Hello Finn I am sorry I should not have… you know. Sorry your mother asked me to wake you up so that we can have breakfast all together and I tapped but " since when I lose my words in front of somebody.

" Hey make don't worry it's fine, it's a pleasant way of being woken up. " He looked at me directly in the eyes like if he tried to get through me. He manages to destabilize me completely, and the fact that he is almost naked doesn't help me either.

" Well now that you are woken up I am going to you get dressed. " He released my hand and I went to the kitchen.

" Is the bear woken up? " Asked me Carole.

" Yes he comes. "

" What did you do to him that he wakes up so fast? " Asked me Kurt.

" Euh not much I gone into his room and I called him and slightly shook him that's it. " I tell by blushing, at the same moment Finn and Burt arrived in the kitchen.

We all sat down at table to begin to eat. Finn took a muffin of the basket.

" Holly shit mom! They are awesome, it's the best that I have never eaten it's a new recipe or something? " I began reddening.

" Finn language! And can you empty your mouth before speaking. " Says Kurt.

" No honey you are going to thank Rachel for this it's her who prepared everything this morning. "

" They are really awesome. "

" It's nothing really. "

" Thank you Rachel for what you made its has to take you a lot of time to make all of this on your own. " Burt says to me.

" As I am an early person, I was already woken up at 5 am I took advantage of it to prepare everything. " I feel the look of Finn piercing me, he knew very well that I was lying.

" Have you sleep well? " Asked me Burt.

" Yes, it's much more quiet here than in New York. "

" The removal men should arrive during the week maybe you would like repainting your room or making other modifications? " Asked me Carole.

" I don't know! "

" It would be brilliant I can help you if you want, I am an expert on the subject. " Says Kurt to me.

" Pay attention in what you are going to say Rachel. " Says Finn to me by laughing.

" Ignore Finn! Come on please it's going to be fun. "

" OK if you want... "

" Thank you! Thank you! " Says Kurt by hugging me " Finn did you received the message of Puckermann? Concerning his party of this evening? "

" Yes yes but I don't know if it's a good idea. " Says Finn.

" What's going on tonight? " Asked Carole.

" Puck invites Kurt, me and Rachel, he makes a party with the other members of the glee club. " Explains Finn to her mother.

" You want to come Rachel? " Asked me Kurt " that is going to be good not the fact of seeing Puckermann of course he is a pig but you could get acquainted with the other members of the club. Finn said to me that you have the voice of an angel. " Finn and I become quite red.

" Yes it's what people say to me, but I don't want to sing... "

" I said it to you sweetheart that will come when you will feel ready and I think that it's a good opportunity to make new friends. " Says Carole to me.

" I don't know if it's a good idea. " I say.

" It's just the members of the glee club and it's at Puckermann hall. " Says Kurt to me.

" We aren't going to leave you, we will be there with you. " Says Finn to me.

" Ok…I suppose that can't hurt me. "

" Finn if you are finished we can going. " Says Burt.

" Yes it's good! "

" Have a good day everybody . " Burt and Finn say to us.

Later in the morning I learnt that Finn worked with Burt at his garage to help him. I stayed with Kurt as expected all afternoon long, he gave me various idea to decorate my room. We agreed for a pale pink for walls and repaint the furnitures to refresh them. We decided to buy all the supplies tomorrow with Finn. I had a nice afternoon with Kurt I not always followed all what he said but he was really pleasant and as well as a good entertainment in the absence of Finn.

" Do you know what you are going to wear this evening? " Asked me Kurt.

" Yes I have a small midnight blue dress. "

" If you want I can help you to get ready, to make your hair, to make up. "

" No need to bother you you know. "

" That doesn't bother me, go take your shower I will wait for you in your room. "

I go to the shower and takes a towel. I always liked the showers very very warm, my fathers always asked me how I do I do to remain down with a temperature so high, the habit I suppose.

Once washed I roll up the towel around my body and takes an other one to dry my hair. That's when somebody entered the bathroom without tapping. I turned to see Finn who had already closed the door behind him in his haste and he was in a state of shock. There was only the two of you, and this time this it was me who was half naked, he wore his working uniform

" Rachel! I'm so sorry I should have tap at the door! " He was so sweet to panic like that. " I am going to leave you. "

" Finn it's good I finished, it's not your fault don't worry I should have put the locker. "

" No I know that you were at home I should have pay more attention. "

I moved forward slowly to him and I saw him held his breath, I put my hand on its forearm and looked at him in the eyes.

" Finn honestly it's nothing. You did nothing wrong. You can stay I'm finished. "

Our looks crossed once again and something happened to me, just the fact that I touch his forearm made me shiver. I just want that he tears my towel away and that he takes me against the wall. Normally a first time should be special and not against a wall but I don't care because at this moment all I want it's him. I would like feeling other thing that the pain or the sadness or of the anger. Just he and I tangled. But I heard Kurt who brought us out of our trance and I made my way to my room.

After 1 hour of preparation I was ready, the wavy hair slightly made up and dressed in my dress, I was ready to leave. I went down the stairs and when Finn looked at me he was open-mouthed.

" You are beautiful Rachel. " Says Carole to me.

" Thank you! Kurt helped me. " I answered by blushing.

" With the help of Kurt or not you are always very beautiful. " Says Finn to me.

" Thank you Finn. "

" It's good we are ready to leave " says Kurt.

" Be careful. " Says Carole.

" Yes Carole don't worry, and you two go wait for me in the car, I forgot something in my room. " Says Kurt to us.

Finn and I we managed towards the car in spite of the incident of later in the bathroom I don't feel embarrassment between us. All that I feel it's strong tension.

" Why you lied this morning during the breakfast. " Asked me Finn.

" On what? "

" On the fact that you slept well while you didn't sleep at all. "

" It's just that… I don't want you to worry, I have difficulty to sleep. "

" Explain to me. "

" I can't fall asleep, every time when I close my eyes horrible images come in my head and if I fall asleep I have nightmare. Then I try to watch TV or read to try to get tired but it doesn't work. "

" You should speak about it to my mother, she could maybe help you. "

" If I speak about it, in sight of my situation the doctors are going to give me medicine and I don't want that at all, everything is complicated and I don't want some pills of top of that. "

Kurt arrived and we stop speaking, he told us that Blaine his boyfriend comes from his holidays this weekend and I can see in his eyes that he is quite excited. He also tells Finn how we decided to fit out the room. But I begin slowly to feel uncomfortable in the idea that I am going to find myself in a place that I don't know with persons that I don't know. I begin to feel the panic invading me and stir on my seat. Finn had to notice it because he catches me the hand and caress me slowly with his fingers.

" It's going to be ok don't worry, if you ever want to go home tell me and I will bring you back ok? On the other hand I have to warn you about Puck, as soon as he has to see an attractive girl he becomes heavy and he doesn't give up before he had what he wanted. He makes the badass but when you know him he is rather cool. Ah there is also Quinn! It's a real bitch. Santana is a little like Puck but nice alo…you will see by yourself anyways. " Finn explains to me.

" Yes Finn is right about Quinn, she is a bitch and maybe she is going to be more mean with you because you live with us. " Finn gave a look at Kurt.

" Why? " I ask.

" Because it has been two years since she wants Finn and since he rejects her. "

" Why you reject her Finn? " I know that it's none of my business but I can't refrain the words to go out of my mouth.

" Because she is a bitch she is really horrible with the others, and I want a true person not someone like her, and the blondes one were never my thing. "

"OK" I say simply.

We arrived at destination Kurt went out of the car, but I remained congealed in the car.

" Go Kurt we are coming. " Finn says to him. " Rachel look at me! " I have eyes riveted on the house when he takes my face between his hands and turns my head delicately so that I can look at him.

" Rachel I am here, nobody will hurt you. OK? " I shake the head and he went out of the car and went to open my door he didn't release my hand while we went to the front door and nothing that this small contact comforted me and calmed me.

" Hey Finn who is this hot chick with you? " I presume that's Puck.

" Puck can you stop please and speak properly to her, it's Rachel the girl who going to live with us. "

" Hello my hot little Jew. " He takes my hand and puts down a kiss on it I felt Finn shaking even more with anger next to me and he began to stir.

" Hello! From where comes 'Puck'? "

" In fact my name is Noah Puckermann, but we always call me Puck. "

" Pleased to meet you Noah. " Finn began laughing and the atmosphere relaxed a little.

" No I prefer Puck! "

" And I prefer Noah! " I am a very suborn person.

Once the presentation done, Finn went to present me to the rest of the group in spite of he had warned me about Santana I felt that she could be a good friend, certainly she is rude but also funny and honnest for the minute I was able to see her nteracting with the others.

" Look what we have here! Who are you? " A blonde asks me.  
" Leave her alone Quinn don't begin with your crap. " Says Finn. Maybe she is a bitch but she is very beautiful but I'm not going to let me put me down by her.

" I am Rachel Berry and I lived with Finn and Kurt for all this school year. " I see her becoming quite red by anger.

" And why? Don't you have parents somewhere midget? "

" Quinn shut up and leave her the hell alone. " Shouted Finn.

" Quinn if you want to rot the atmosphere I advice you to go now. " Says Santana.

" What? You don't know and you take her part! " Says Quinn to Santana.

I was still in shock of what she had said to me, I apologized to the others because I had to get a breath of fresh air. I felt the panic coming I had difficulty in breathing and I'm feeling dizzy. Finn approached slowly to me.

" Rachel breathe it's going to be ok. " He took my hands and forced me to look at him. He put down my hands on his chest at the level of his heart, I concentrated on his beatings and my breath became normal again.

" Don't listen to her. She is like that with everybody. "

" She has a point. "

" I know… " was all that he was able to answer to me. He got closer to me and hugged me tenderly I relaxed immediately. He had such an effect on me it's incredible.

" Hey Finnocence lends me your friend a little! " Says Santana.

" Santana I don't know … "

" It's ok if Quinn comes again I will stick her on the ground don't worry. " Finn questioned me with his look and I shook my head. He put down a kiss on my forehead and my body once again began shivering.

"Where are you from?" asked me Santana.

" Seattle my parents left for Europe for a long business trip, they didn't want that I miss my last year of high school before college they asked Carole if I can stay with her and her family. " I explain to her I tried to push my actress's skills to try to be credible.

" You and Finn know each other? You look like you are going to jump on each other. It will be good for our Finnocence to have fun a little. " It was that what I felt since the beginning a sexual tension? No it's not possible…." Why do you call him like that? "

" Because he is the only one of the band who is still a virgin. " By seeing my look she understood that I'm too and smiles to me. " Well, I feel that's going to be funny this year. "

" Hey girls who want some shots? " Asked Puck.

I shook the head, it was not in my habit to drink but the alcohol would help me to forget for a brief moment.

After one hour I can say that I am completely drunk and Puck, Santana and I danced like crazy on the table.

" What's going on in here? " Rachel it has been one hour since I look for you everywhere! " Says Finn to me with a worried voice.

" Finny you are here, you see I am here too! "

" Hey dude you want a shot? " Asks Puck.

" Damn it Puck I told you to watch after her! What are you doing? " Says Finn.

" Relaxed mann, we have fun I didn't even touched your invaluable Rachel It's not that I don't want because she is really funny and hot and I would like to … "

" Don't even finish this sentence. Come on Rachel! "

" No let her stay with us! Besides I learn something very interesting Finnocence that is really going to please you. Guys he is not the only one virgin in this club anymore. " Says Santana by laughing.

" What your are a virgin? I can help you with that if you want. " Says Puck. I see Finn approaching him and putting him a blow in the shoulder.

" Come on Rachel " He takes me by the arm. I have to concentrate to walk to avoid falling.

" Where you take me Finny? "

" At home. "

He helped me went into the car and going into my room the most discreetly possible.

" Why did you drank so much tonight? You know that it's not the solution, and I was worried I looked for you everywhere. "

" I just wanted to forget a few hours and have fun. "

" That worked? "

" To forget no! But to have fun and to relax yes. "

" Come here I am going to help you to change. "

I approached him and he put down his hands in my back to reach the zip of my dress. The dress came down slowly very slowly. I just would like kissing him that becomes an obsession and not only because I am drunk but because my body my spirit… everything is attracted towards him like if we were magnets I always feel the need to touch him. He deprived me the dress and I found myself for the second time today almost stark naked in front of him….again. Fortunately for me I had beautiful underwear. I saw him looking at me like I was a treasure. He looked for my pajamas that I had the day before and helped me to thread him. I lyed me in my bed and he put up the blankets on me and put down a bottle of water and aspirins on the night table next to me.

" You think that you're going to be ok tonight? You want that I look for a basket or for something in case if you want to vomit? "

" No thank you I have no gag reflex that should go " I say to him limit by flirting. " but you can switch on the TV for me I am not tired! "

" OK! Good night if you need me you know where to find me. "

"Thank you Finn"

He approached me to put down kiss on my forehead then he went out and I spent the rest of the night to laugh without any reason and to watch TV until the early hours.

**Here is the chapter six we can see that there is a sexual tension which begins to settle down and hormones do not help... In this story Santana will be a really good friend for her…. Sorry for the mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven***Finn POV

When I woke up this morning my spirit went at once towards Rachel as every morning since she is reappeared in my life. I worried about her because of her problems of insomnias in spite of the alcohol which she had drunk last night I was able to hear the noise of the TV all the night.  
I also noticed that she eats almost nothing, my mother says to me that everything is still too fresh what I understand completely but I can't refrain from being afraid for her. I know that she needs time.

A little earlier I heard her go out of the bathroom, I prefer to pay more attention to avoid that the incident of yesterday in the bathroom reproduces. I still have difficulty in recovering from it, when I imagine her with the towel around her wet boddy, I just wanted to tear away this towel from her and to take her against the wall. I feel my erection growing in my boxer, I may tried to think of other thing but it's too late, then I lower my hand slowly towards my boxer and continuous to fantasize over the Rachel's almost naked body. I move my hand along my dick by trying to remain the most discreet possible. I close my eyes and imagine to take her against the wall of the shower with the water which pours above us, her legs around my hips. I try to move faster and faster and I smell that the pressure shows and I can't refrain from letting escape a groan.

" Oh yes! Rachel…Fuck " I murmur by ejaculating in my hand, once I resumed my breath I was good for take a cold shower.

Once loan I came down in the kitchen to have breakfast my mother and Rachel was settled at the table discussing.

" Hello! " I say.

" Hello honey! " My mother says to me.

"Good morning Finn"

" Finn take care of her Kurt went to the store in order to search some supplies for the room, he said that you have to begin to put under white coat, we had another jar in the garage when we had refreshed the room of Kurt. It will just be enough for you! I have to go to work. See you soon!"

"See you tonight!"

" Euh Carole do you want that I prepare dinner of this evening? " Asked Rachel.

" If you want thank you, have fun! Avoid putting paint everywhere please! " She says to us by laughing, and she left leaving Rachel and me alone.

" Finn? " I turned around towards Rachel.

" Hmm? "

" I wanted to thank you for yesterday evening, for helped me like you did I shouldn't have drink like that. " She says to me quite bothered.

" That's ok! No problem at all! Everybody can get lost a little I guess. How do you feel? "

" OK, when you left my room I took the aspirin and drank a lot. "

" OK! If you want we can put themselves in the painting? "

" Euh yes! Do you have clothes which I can borrow to make the paint because the removal men called your mother to say that they will come end of the week and I have nothing adequate to wear. "

" Yes! You can take the uniform from Kurt it's the smallest. "

Unguardedly I took her hand and managed her towards the room of the parents. I wondered if it was normal to feel always the same sensation every time I touched her. This feeling of heat which crossed my body. Since her arrival I realized that we were very tactile with each other, we remain never for a long time without touching each other, I would like to do so much more to her.

" Yours it's this one! You have an old T-shirt or anything to put on top? " I ask her by stretching out the red combination for her.

" Yes I have that! "

" I going to let you change call me when you ready. "

" OK! "

For me I took the blue combination, I threaded an old T-shirt also and closed the combination until my size, the sleeves hung from parts and others of my legs. Once dressed I went to the garage to look for the can of paint which was already prepared with brushes as well as protective canvases not to put paint on the grounds.

" It's good Finn you can come! "

When I entered her room I almost release all that I had in hand. She had made as me with her combination except that her sleeves formed a knot around her hips. She worn a black docker with a black bra, I had to remember how to breathe because this docker was near her body, I could perfectly admire her perfect breast.

" Is everything ok Finn? "

" Euh yes excuse me… I was just wondering where you were going to sleep. "

" The sofa will be good, don't worry! "

" You can take my room if you want? "

" No Finn, the sofa is far too small for you it's good for me like that. "

" As your wish! " It was no use that I insisted she was stubborn one of the things which had not changed about her with years.

Each of us took a wall, with my height it was easier for me but Rachel needed a scale seen she couldn't reach the ceiling. The silence settled down between us while we painted was not strange on the contrary.

" How do you find the party by forgetting Quinn? " I wanted to ask her since this morning but didn't dare, I was afraid of her reaction because of what Quinn said to her.

" Honnestly except Quinn, it was rather funny, Santana is a very nice person! " She says to me by smiling.

" It's rare for her to be so open with somebody that doesn't know. "

Santana was nice but it was not her type to make friendly friend with others that's why her behavior of yesterday evening surprised me. But in the other hand I was grateful to her because she had defended Rachel against Quinn.

" It's because she finds me special. "

" You are special " and once again the words went out of my mouth " especially when you dance on tables." I say to her by teasing her.

" Hey! Don't laugh at me! " She says to me by shaking her brush towards me. I found myself with a lot of paint on my T-shirt and I could feel some of it also on my face.

" You are going to pay for this! "

She came down from the scale, but I was faster and I caught her by her hips to put a line of paint on her cheek. She tried to put some paint on my face but I managed to push my head and she caught me on the nape of my neck.

" Hey it's not fair you are more taller than me. " She says to me by pouting. All I wanted to do is to kiss right here.

" You began this. " I say on a player tone.

" Because you laughed at me. "

" Come here I am going to help you to remove it. "

I took her hand and caught a clean cloth and sat me on the scale so that I am more at her level, I spread my legs so that she can come closer to me to facilitate me the task. That would be so easy to move forward to her and to kiss her she was so close to me, she fixed me with her big chocolates eyes that didn't help me to prevent me from kissing her.

" You know Finn maybe it's me who began this, but you have to know one thing! " she says to me by fixing me intensely.

" What? "

" It's always me who win at the end! " She says to me by laughing.

I hadn't noticed that she always had her brush in one of her hand, she took it back from her back and put me paint on my cheek. By wanting to avoid her I lost the balance and fell from the scale take her with me in my fall. I found myself on her.

" Shit! I'm so sorry are you ok? Nothing broken? " I asked her worried at the idea of having hurt her with my weight. She began laughing, it was the first time since her arrival that I heard her laugh and that warmed me the heart.

" It 's not funny, I could have been able to hurt you! " She laughed even more hardly, I was always stretched out on her, I removed the hair which she had on her face. She stopped laughing and fixed me again. I bent towards her and murmured:

" I believe that I am going to prove you that you are wrong…" my heart beat so fast in my chest.

" On what? " She murmured in her turn.

" On the fact that it's always you that wins at the end. "

And before she can answer me I caught her hands with one of mine and with my other hand I began tickling her. She laughed so hard that tears sank along her cheeks.

" Finn stop! Please! " She stirred in all the directions that was not necessarily a good thing because I felt my dick which began to react to her movements.

" Who won? " I asked her.

" It's me! " I tickled her even more.

" Are you sure about that? "

" Fine! Fin! Stop you win! "

I released her hands and stopped tickling her, we were always lying on the floor.

" You know it's not fair right? " She says to me.

" Because you believe that you are? "

" I'm always fair if you must know! "

I looked at her straight in her eyes.

" The worst is we would almost believe you when you say it. "

" The white looks very good on you I just took advantage of it. "

She put her hand towards my cheek and caressed it slowly, my eyes went from her eyes to her lips. Should I kiss her or not? Her eyes made the same way as mine, does this meant that she wants too?...

" You find that white looks good on me? I find that it's look good on you too it makes a beautiful contrast with your tanned skin! "

She put her second hand on the nape of my neck…it was now or never. I had to kiss her that I remove this frustration which bothered me since I saw her at the airport. I wanted to taste her lips so badly. I approached the most slowly possible so that she can stop me if she wishes. Our lips almost touch I can feel her warm breath on tongue, I stop once again and look at her if I can see the slightest hesitation. She placed her two hands on the nape of my neck and she moved me forward her so that our lips can finally touch. Our lips moved in harmony slowly at first to become faster and faster. She opened her mouth so that I can slide my tongue in her mouth. It was so good, I had never felt that previously, it was so strong. I dare to imagine if we would go farther I believe that I would not hold out.

She caught my hair and our kiss became more and more urgent, I wanted her so much and I felt that she wanted me too. I had to to take back my breath, but I was afraid of breaking our kiss, I was afraid that she regrets. I moved back slowly and looked at her in her eyes, I saw the desire, the lust, she slid her hands in my back and caressed me slowly wich made me shiver. That was all I needed to kiss her one more time, more fervently this time. I given her all that I had in this kiss, one of my hands move automatically along her ribs. I slid my hand under her docker and began to rise towards her breast. As she didn't remove my hand I continued my way until my destination. My erection was very present, that was almost painful. As my hand went on one of her breast and as I began to massage it delicately she began moaning and me too. I felt her rubbing herself against me, while our lips and our tongues continued to mix. She caught my T-shirt and took it up slowly, I understood that she wanted that I remove it. I found myself bare-chested on Rachel Berry kissing her. I put down kisses along her throat and began sucking delicately the skin there. She moans even more hardly. I took off her top and I recovered to be able to admire her.

" You are so beautiful! " She looked at me without saying a word and caught me again to kiss me. She looked for my hands to place them on her breast, I smile at her action. This is when the doorbell was ringing. We stop dead. I recovered and looked for my T-shirt to manage me towards the front door.

" Puck what are you doing here? " I attack him without saying hello to him.

" what's up with you dude? You don't sleep enough or something? Why you wearing this? "

" Rachel and I were putting under coat of white her rooms to be able to repaint the room later. What do you want?"

" That's why you have some of the paint on your face, what were you doing in her room? "

"Mind your own business!"

" Did I do something wrong? "

" I hold it against you for yesterday I told you to take care of her and you made her drink! "

" Hey cool dude! I didn't force her ok! She wanted! "

" Yeah, whatever! I see that I can count on you. "

" I'm sorry OK! I shouldn't have propose to her. " He says to me sincerely.

" Why are you here Puck?"

" For Rachel …! " I heard steps behind me, it was Rachel.

" Hello Noah, I wondered what took you so long to. I thought that you had left me to make all the work all alone. " She says to me by smiling.

" Never." I say to her.

"Hey my sexy little Jew! Are you sure that you paint the walls and not your bodies? I can help you if you want? I am rather good at plastic arts " he began to come near her, I caught his shoulder in order to stop him.

" Dude doesn't even think of it! " I say to him with a threatening tone.

" Always not for the sharing Huddy I could see. " I saw the look of Rachel changing to the way Puck has just called me.

" Noah what makes you think that I would like being shared and that I would like being with you? You overestimate yourself I believe. " I began laughing.

" I could interest you in so many ways and seen that you are a virgin you need somebody with … "

" Shut up Puck and leave her alone. " Rachel approached him.

" Noah don't worry for my virginity, and you are not my type at all sorry. " I like the way she answered to him there isn't a lot of girls who stand up against him.

" And what's your type? "

" Don't take it personally Noah, but I'm more attracted by the amber brown eyes and I like dimples aswell. " I reddened at her words.

" Hello everybody, I see that you began to paint it's good. " brilliant now Kurt was there it had died to be alone with her the rest of the day. I didn't even know what this kiss meant. Are we together? Does she regret? I imagine Burt's reaction if he had surprised us.

" Hello yes Kurt we practically finished. " I say to him.

" Well I am going to leave finish the room. Bye NOAH! " Says Rachel.

" OK when you finished take a shower and can fetch the paint(painting) that we chose. " Says to him(her) Kurt.

" Wait I'm coming with you " I say to Rachel, she smiles to me and we went in her room leaving Puck and Kurt behind us.

" I am sorry for Puck " I once say to her when the door closed.

" It's not a big deal really, it's not your fault it's his nature … "

I went to her again and took her hands.

" For later what did it mean? " I ask her.

" I don't know, I wanted to kiss you, to touch you" she says to me by lowering her look towards the ground. I raised her head so that she can look at me.

" I wanted too since I saw you at the airport. " I say to her shyly.

" Really? " She asks me surprised as if it was impossible.

" Rachel I can't stop thinking about you all the time since I learnt that you had to return to Lima. I have never forgotten you but with all the crap that happened to you I didn't want to put pressure on you what or that you think that I want to take advantage of the situation. "

" Finn stop! What I live is very hard and I don't know if I am going to be myself again but you has nothing to do with all of this, don't worry about that. I want that you act with me like nothing had happened I don't want that you act differently, I want that you are honest with me. And I'm not throwing myself on you to compensate. I hope that you know that? " She asks me worried.

" I know! I feel so many things, I have never felt that before and if Burt or my mother … "

" I know it's the same for me. I don't know if it's a good idea to continue your parents would not approve " I feel my heart beat accelerates. I didn't want to stop. We didn't had begun yet, we had kissed each other for the first time today and I was already addicted, her kisses wer like drug to me.

" I know but … "

" What are you doing? " Kurt asked us.

" Nothing I wanted to help her to move the scale. " It's lame but it's the first thing which came to me.

" Yeah whatever! You worked well. When are you finished? " Asked Kurt by observing the work which we had achieved.

" In 20 minutes. " I say to him.

" OK! I am going to take the measures then. "

Each of us rushed in our task to end before having to leave looking for the rest of the supplies. I didn't stop thinking about this kiss and I had only wish it was to begin again. We looked around, we smiled. In spite of we had a little talk before Kurt interrupts us I didn't know where we were.

" I am going to take my shower. " Says Rachel. " I will hurry so can take one too. " She gave me a look and I shook simply the head by watching her going out of the room.

" Call me when you ready, I am going to call Blaine. " Kurt says to me.

It had been five minutes since Rachel had left in the bathroom and I really had to hold on not going there, but my legs moved forward towards the door. I don't even know what happened to me. As I took the handle in my hand the door opened. Rachel looked at me, I entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I advanced on her and I took her face between my hands to kiss her.

" I am so sorry " I say by continuing to kiss her" I just want … "

" Shut your mouth Finn and kiss me. "

I opened my eyes without removing my lips of her and she hugged me. I felt her hands skipping below my T-shirt, my body shivered as usual every time she touched me. She tried to remove my T-shirt but seen her size I have to help her and I took off her docker at the same time. I wanted to feel her against my skin, I wanted to be closer to her, I lifted her and she placed her legs around my hips. I went to the wall and put her against it, her hands caught my hair, while mine went towards the zip of her combination. I hope that all of this is not a dream that it's the reality. Once she removed her combination she was in front of me only in her underwear. The lust became intensified, I slide my hands along her thighs which were so soft.

" If only you knew since when I wanted to do that! " I murmur by kissing her on her throat wich made her moan and I had to appeal to all my self control.

" Me too, especially since you surprised me in the bathroom the other day. All that I just wanted that you tear my towel away and that you take me against the wall. " I moaned when I heard her words.

" You mean like that? " And I kissed her again passionately on the mouth. I slid my tongue and caressed her.

" Yes but I had other plans…" she murmured.

" Which one? "

I was in a total worship, I would never have thought that she is so open about sex with all that happened to her, but like she said before this has nothing to do with me and at the same time the last time than I had seen her we were 5 years old, the sex is not really the subject of discussion at this age.

I felt her hands gone along my chest to my stomach, she caught in her way the zip of my combination and lowered it and the pants came down to my ankles. I found me for the first time in only my boxer in front of a girl. I felt blushing because of my erection. She interrupted the kiss and moved back slightly to look at me from the bottom up. I lowered my eyes bothered, she put her hands on my cheeks to force me to look at her.

" What's going on Finn? " She asked me concerned.

" It's the first time that I am in boxer in this situation in front of a girl and, that bothered me… "

" Why? You are very sexy Finn, handsome tool and your reaction is totally natural you don't have to be ashamed that flatters me that I have this effect on you. " I look at her straight in her eyes and I see that she is sincere, that she tells me the truth.

" Thank you! You know you are hot too! Too hot for your own good! "

" No need to thank me it's the truth! Your body mades things to me too, everything is your fault Mister Hudson! " I laugh

" My fault huh? " I kissed her along her throat and I guided my hands behind to reach her bra and at the moment who I wanted to open it.

" Rachel you know where Finn is? " Kurt asked behind the door, she removed her legs of hips.

" Euh no why? "

" I wanted to ask him something, he must be somewhere nevermind. I would ask him later. " And he went away.

" It is the second time today that we are interrupted. "

" Maybe it's better this way! " She says to me and my smile fainted immediately. " I don't regret Finn, I mean that it's not the best moment right now with Kurt who waits for us. " I took her the face and kissed her again.

" Your are right I want to have all my time to make things well, to discover every small part of your body. " This time its her who kissed me.

" Maybe you should let me prepare myself, we can try to speak this evening if we find a moment together. "

" Are you sure that you don't want that I stay with you? " I prefer to ask even if I know she is right.

" I would like that but it's not a good idea. "

I kissed her one last time and got dressed again to manage me towards my room, I stretched out on my bed not believing what it had just happened. I could not even speak about it to somebody and I always had this erection which didn't want to go but I knew that I couldn't take care of it by knowing that Kurt can come in my room at any moment the only solution…cold shower.

15 minutes later Rachel left me her place in the bathroom and like expected I took cold shower to calm me down. We then went looking for the rest of the supply at the store, but once arrived on the parking lot of the store of the mall I saw Rachel taking out her phone and smiling to a message which she had received.

" With who you laugh like that Rachel? " Asked Kurt.

" It is Santana who asks me how I am. " Rachel answered him.

I returned my attention to the rear-view mirror to be able to look at her, she begun to panic because of the crowd.

" Are you alright Rachel? " I ask her.

" There is a lot of people … "

" You can stay in the car if you want? " Kurt asks.

" Yes I prefer go there I will wait for you in here! " She says to us.

" You want that one of us stay with you? "

" No I'm good! "

Kurt and I we hurried to look for supplies, I saw a stencil in the shape of star and full of stickers in the shape of fluorescent stars. I know that since she was little she always liked stars. I also took a small jar of golden color to make the stencil. We paid and went to find her, she was at the phone with the agent Prentiss who took care of the case of her fathers.

Once at the house I hid the stencil and the stickers in my room. The end of the afternoon was quiet and as proposed to my mother Rachel prepared dinner and we ate in family by speaking about the day of each other.

" You sure that you don't want the room of Finn Rachel? " My mother asked her.

" No thank you Carole, Finn has already proposed to me! "

After the meal each went to the living room where we looked a movie together. I would like watched TV just with her and snuggles up against her. At about 10 pm my mother gave blankets and pillows to Rachel. After the movie each went into our room, after 15 minutes I opened the door and stretched out the ear to see if there was noises in the others rooms, hearing nothing I went to the living room to find Rachel, but she wasn't there, I returned to her room… nobody, nor in the bathroom… I began to panic. I saw a shadow on the yard of the garden, she was lying on one of the deckchairs and she just looks at the sky.

" Rachel I looked everywhere for you what do you do alone outside? " I say to her by approaching her, she recovered and turned her head to me.

" I can't sleep, and the sky is beautiful tonight, looks at the stars. " She turned her head again to the sky. I put myself behind her on the chair and I spread my legs so that she can lying against me.

" I wanted to squeeze you against me all the evening. " I say to her in her ear and I put my nose in her hair to breath her wonderful smelt. I was addicted to her.

" What are we Finn? " What are we going to do? " She asks me.

**Here we go! What is going to happened to them? Sorry for mistakes and thanks for your support…..until next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight***Rachel POV

" What are we Finn? What are we going to do " It was a simple question but at the same time very complicated and her answer frightened me terribly.

" What do you want Rachel? " Asked me Finn while tightening his arms around me from behind.

I was so good in his arms a part of me told me to rush unguardedly to follow my heart but an other one said to me all the opposite. Towards his family that wasn't good to pursue this relation, Burt was very clear on the subject while nothing had passed between us. I raised eyes towards the sky by hoping to be able to find the answers for which I looked.

" You know in New York we can't see stars like here. My father " I had a break and he squeezed me even more hardly against him without saying anything " before dying said to me that he would watch me from over there and that if I needed them I had simply to raise the head and to contemplate stars. The star has always been a important symbol for me. "

" Yes I remember. " I felt him raising his head towards the sky. " What do you want Rachel? " Finn asked me again. I was going to answer him when a falling star seemed in the sky what gave me to smile.

" Did you see? " Finn asked me quite excited.

" Yes we need to make a wish when we see one! "

" Rachel? " I turned to face him he took my hands in his and squeezed them against him. " What had happened between us this afternoon… this kiss it was real for me, it's not a game. I am going to respect your decision but know that I feel things for you and that for me all this it's serious. " His look proved me that it was honest with me I knew that I could trust him that he would never hurt me. But I am broken inside I didn't want to impose to him all my problems he deserved somebody better than me. But I can't refrain from wishing it… I caught his face and kissed him tenderly he slid his hands in the bottom of my back and caressed me delicately. I interrupted the kiss and fixed him straight ahead in the eyes.

" Finn you deserve better, I have a lot of luggage behind me, I don't want that you suffer from the consequences. You are too important for me, if something happened to you … "

" Rachel please, don't do this, don't reject me give us a chance " he says to me discouraged.

" I don't know Fi … "

" But I know, since you returned in my life everything is upside down in my head, many feelings that I have never experienced crowd but I know that I want you. You can push me away all you want I would always be there and you know why? " I shook my head " because we are apart of something special you and I, I see in your eyes that you also want me Rachel then stop fighting and gives us a chance."

I caught his head and I kissed him but this time more fervently I pushed him against the chair so that I can lying on him. His kisses were like a drug to me. He slid his hands under my T-shirt and caressed me the back, a shiver traveled me. I caught him by the nape of his neck and he began moaning.

" I don't know what happens to me when I am with you, I totally lose control of myself. " I say to him honestly.

" Same here, when we kiss each other its like its only you and me and I just never want to stop. Since you are here I thought of kissing you all the time that became an obsession. " He kissed me again.

" Well what are the verdict? " He looked at me by smiling.

" The verdict is that I'm totally addicted to your kiss now and I don't know how I am going to do for control myself around you now. " It is at this moment that I understood that all that he had said to me a few minutes earlier was true.

" You are right Finn, the life is too short to ask all this questions. I just want to live and become apart of something special with you. I want to be with you. " He kissed me all over my face that gave me to smile.

" Really? Are you sure? " I nodded my head " thank you God, I was so afraid, I don't know what I shall have done if you had said no. " Says Finn to me.

" But we should be careful, nobody has to know even Kurt, because if it comes at the ears of your parents… "

" We are screwed, especially because of Burt, he warned me first evening, when he had seen the way that I look at you he knew there was something. I don't even want to imagine what he would do to me if he found out. "

" Yes me either that's why nobody must know. "

I turned my back to him again and he wrapped me in his arms from behind I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt like a weight get off of my shoulders I persisted so much in ignoring my feelings that now I felt like…relieved.

" Do you do anything special with Kurt tomorrow? Given that I work we can see each other only in the evening! "

" Euh in fact Santana sent me a message later, she would like that we pass our afternoon together. You think that I should go? " I had appreciated Santana immediately when I saw her.

" Yes you should... "

" OK! I am going to answer her then. "

I caught my phone which was in my pocket and answered her:

*Ok for tomorrow I would be at your home at about 2 pm - R*

*Perfect see you tomorrow dwarf - S*

" What makes you laugh like that? " Finn asked me by putting down a kiss on my head. "

I showed him my phone and turned me slightly to him.

" Ah Santana and her nickname! " He began to yawn.

" Finn you should lie go to bed. "

" No I'm good I'm fine here with you! "

" Finn please you work tomorrow. "

" I know but I don't want to leave you " he put down a kiss on my lips.

" It's ok! I'm going to go inside too. "

" Are you going to speak about it to somebody… of your problems to sleep, I worry about you. " He says to me concerned.

" It 's still fresh but if that persists and as soon as I would feel ready I would speak about it with your mother. OK? "

" Promise? " He was so sweet I was very lucky to have him.

" Yes I promise! "

We entered the house, I lay down on the sofa and raised the blankets over me he sat next to me and kissed me, I was breathless and he was too.

" I definitively addicted to your kiss. " He says to me by kissing me once again.

" Then don't stop! "

He put down a last kiss on my forehead, took a big breath by his nose like if he wanted to take my smell with him and he went to his room and I as usual I remained the rest of night woken up in front of the TV.

As every night since the murder I watched the hours passing, I began thinking again in New York and in mornings when I had time I was used to going for a run to Central Park 1 hour or two according to my humor. That allowed me to evacuate stress and to remain in shape. Lima was an attractive very flowery city and there was a lot of beautiful landscape. I asked me if it would be possible to go for a run, I know that a team assures my protection but I don't know if it was advised to risk me to go out alone. At the same time the agent Prentiss had told me to live my life, but I preferred to ask her in case. I not only had to pay attention for my life now but also of the Hummel and especially Finn.

Finn my boyfriend that rang well, everything goes so fast between us but I don't care I didn't wanted to waste time the life is too short you never can tell of what is made tomorrow. I wanted to take advantage of him a maximum. I caught my phone to send a message to the agent Prentiss

*Good morning it's Rachel How are you? I wanted to know if it was possible to me to go for a run in Lima alone-R*

*Hello everything goes wellthank you! And you how do you feel? Yes you have nothing to be afraid of a team will follow you from distance. - Agent P*

*I'm ok…I guess, the Hudson-Hummel do everything to make me comfortable. Any news about the investigation?-R*

*No…Nothing! I will call you later to say to you when I'm going to come! Have a good day - Agent P*

It was 6:30 am, I got up and entered my room where we can smell the fresh paint. I went towards the cupboard to choose my clothes to go for a run, a black pair of shorts with a black tee-shirt who just arrived above my navel, this clothes were near my body but it is the ideal to go for a run. I take my iPhone my earphones, eat a banana. I extracted a piece of paper in the kitchen to leave a note to the family informing them that I was going for a run and that I had spoken about it with the agent Prentiss who agreed. I took a pair of sneaker and caught a bottle of water, switched on my iPhone and went out of the house.

Before running I inspected the area to see if I could see my 'bodyguards' but can't see anything. I took a big breath by saying to me that there was no crowd at this time, there was only me. I began running not knowing places I decided to go always straight. It was really pleasant to run again. The landscape was really beautiful, wich changes from the crowded roads. I always wanted to make my life in New York since I was a little girl but right now the city doesn't even miss me…

I ran without precise destination and I land in the park it already had been a good half an hour since I had left I slow down my pace to take a little water. I saw Noah.

" Hello hot stuff! What do you do already at the park? " He asks me by flirting as usual.

" Hello Noah, that would belong rather to me to ask you this question, since I saw you I never figured out that you are a morning person. "

" I have some psychic powers you know, I knew that I was going to meet you. " He really makes me laugh.

" Seriously! It's all that you found? " I say to him by laughing.

" Hey don't laugh at me I'm trying here! " He began laughing with me.

" Yes I see that!"

" You are really sexy in this clothes that really suits you, and this sweat on your body … "

" You have just sex in your mind. " I say to him irritated.

" It's not my fault if you are hot. "

" You are pig Noah! And what are you doing here anyways? "

" First I have already said to you it's Puck! And secondly my mother needed me this morning. "

" Oh it's so cute you are a mommy's boy! "

" Shut up " I began laughing even more.

" I'm glad to see that I make you laugh. "

" I'm kidding! I am going to leave you I am going to continue my way. " I began to go away.

" I can come with you if you want? I know little place where we can hide and…. "

" You can never follow me I'm too good for you! Have a good day! " I say to him by smiling.

" I'm not so sure of that if I was you Berry! " I heard him from far off.

It was really a good idea to go for a run it's really liberator and has allows me to evacuate some frustrations from Finn. It's stronger than me when I see him I just wanted to tear his clothes away from him and to jump him. And it's me who critic Puck later …

When I arrived on the hall of the house full of sweat to make my stretchings it was 7:30 am. I entered the house and heard voices in the kitchen before going to take my shower I entered the kitchen to greet everybody and eat some fruits. I could see at once that Finn was irritated, he had his eyes riveted on his phone. In spite of his nervousness I saw him trying to write a message. I wondered with who he already got this angry early in the morning, I could ask to him later.

" Hello everybody " I say to them.

" Hello Rachel! " Carole, Burt and Kurt answered me at the same time, Finn raised his eyes of his phone and fixed me with an open mouth.

" How was this jogging this morning, the landscape has to change you New York! " Burt asked me while Finn is fixing me. I saw Kurt giving him a poke what made him react and then he smiled to me.

" Yes Lima is a beautiful city, but as I don't know the area so I always kept straight and I landed in the park. " I saw Finn stirring once again with his phone.

"I prepared a bowl of fruit for you. " Says Carole to me.

" Thank you! " I settled down next to Kurt to eat, once finished I helped to clear the table and indicated them that I was going to take my shower.

" Have a good day I am going to work and Finn said to me that you go at Santana's house this afternoon! " Says Carole to me.

" Yes she invited me. "

" It's good I am happy that you adapt yourself as well. "

She approached me and squeezed me in her arms. She says goodbye to me and I went in the bathroom with my stuff. As I wanted to close the door I felt a resistance and I saw Finn entering behind me. He locked the door behind him and approached me with his eyes full of lust. I put my hands behind the nape of his neck and he kissed me.

" Since I woke up I think only of kissing you. "

" Go ahead. Oh but wait I have sweat on me. " I push him away.

" Are you kidding? You are so sexy, that should be forbidden to be sexy like that or to wear this type of clothes in public. " I blush at his comments.

" It's just a sports gear Finn. "

" You have a beautiful body Rachel " and he kissed me again and caressed my tongue with his which made us moan.

" Finn? Finn? You come! " Says Burt.

" Go! He waits for you. "

" I would prefer stay with... " He is so cute I caught his T-shirt and approached him towards me to kiss him.

" Me too! " I interrupted the kiss " Finn what happened before you seemed angry? " I saw his look changing immediately.

" Nothing Puck's crap like always! I will explain to you this evening. Have fun with Santana " he kissed me one last time and left to work.

I took my shower by asking me what Noah had been able to make again. Kurt and I spent the rest of the morning to put the second coat of paint until that I have to get ready to find Santana. Kurt take me there.

" Hello dwarf how you are going? "

" Fine and you? " She welcomed me in her house, this house is a manor it's beautiful and immense. She explains me briefly that her father is a surgeon and that her mother is one of the managers of the mall.

" What do you want to do? "

" Huh I don't know you? "

" We could sunbathe outside at the edge of the swimming pool. "

" I have no swimsuit with me. "

" Don't worry I can lend you one! We need propably to squeeze it just a little the top and after we can go shopping if you want. "

I felt sick and uncomfortable at the evocation of the word shopping.

" I don't know I'm afraid of the crowd I began to panic, I don't know why. " She fixed me but I saw in her look that she didn't judge me.

" Listen! My mother is directing the mall let me call her to ask her if we can come to the closure, she has a discount card also. " She says to me by smiling.

" OK all right thank you but I don't want to take advantage of her card I can pay. "

" Don't worry you are my friend, come on we are going to put our swimsuit. "

She lent me a black bikini, I felt sexy and at ease inside, I always had some insecurities with my body.

" Wow Berry you look hot. " I began laughing.

" Are you sure that you and Puck aren't relatives? "

She gave me a black look and laughed afterward. We stretched out at the edge of the swimming pool on deckchairs and we took advantage simply of the sun while discussing and by laughing. I always had to pay attention at what I say to not blow out my cover. She told me that she had slept with a lot of boy before realizing that she was in love with Brittany, that reminded me of my fathers who for them that didn't was easy either. It is a very sensitive subject. I would like speaking to her about Finn but I know I can't. I removed the braces of the bikini to have no track of suntan. Santana proposed me a ice cream which I accepted with pleasure. The water of the swimming pool was really excellent, I took advantage of it completely. It was 5 pm when we changed to go to the mall.

" Berry you want that we eat together tonight? "

" Yes but let I warn Carole before. "

I took my phone and I sent a message to Carole to see if she agreed with it. She answered me that wasn't a problem but that I should not return alone at home, that if Santana could not return me I had to call her.

*Hey I just wanted to say that I will eat with Santana this evening, I miss you-R*

*Try to come not too late, I miss you-F* I smile to his text.

" Berry why you laugh lika an idiot? "

" It's just a friend of Seattle " I lied

Once we arrived at the mall sheattracted me at Victoria Secret. I had never set a foot in this kind of store before. Needs to say that I am only 17 years old, well OK 16 and a half years old but I am born at the end of the year so that don't count. She took me in the cabin and gave me several sets of lingerie and swimsuits. She also gave me nightdress if we can call that like that. Strangely when I tried what Santana gave to me I wasn't ashamed and I felt rather comfortable in spite of the lack of fabrics and my thought went towards Finn.

" Are you good in there? What do you buy? "

I reddened " in fact I am going to take everything if it's possible. "

" Wow Berry, I would never have thought that you were this kind of girl. If I didn't have Brittany in my life other guys wouldn't have a chance with you." She says to me by smiling.

" Euh thank you? I guess… but you know that I love men right? "

" It's because you never tasted Santana honey! "

We left in a giggle,she was completely crazy but it's what I liked the most in her and her honesty. We purchased some others stuff and we went to the car.

" What do you want to eat? "

" Can we take something on our way to your house and eat there."

" Yeah no problem! Something you would like? "

" Something light, salad? "

" OK there is a deliverer of pasta and salad we could call from my home! "

" I wanted to know if you could bring me back later because Carole doesn't want that I come back by walking. "

" I could bring you back on my way to Britt. "

Once at her house we order and moment later we ate and laugh a lot. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

*When do you think you are coming, I would like to spend some time with you before going to bed.-F*

*I just help Santana to clean up and I'm coming mister impatient ;)-R*

*Yes I am, I warned you that I could stay away from you now.-F*

*Me too and that frightens me-R*

*Why?-F*

" Berry could come help me please? "

" You know that I have a first name right? "

" I know! I know! Come here with your hot little ass! "

I took the time to write to Finn that I would explain to him later because Santana needed me. Having cleaned, I collected my stuff to get ready to leave.

" Santana have you a rubber band to lend me please? "

" Yeah wait a moment. "

She tightened it to me and I put me in front of the mirror to be able to attach my hair cleanly. I heard Santana shout behind me.

" Oh shit Berry you have a tattoo? "

" Huh yes I made it for my 16 years. "

I still remember this day as if it was yesterday, a friend and I spoke about to make one, only I had made it while she ran away at the last moment for fear of having too much pain. Given that it was on the nape of my neck and Given that I always had long hair my fathers had never noticed it fortunately for me otherwise I could have had a hard time.

" It's a treble clef? You like music? You could be a member of our glee club if you want! "

" Yes it's a treble clef with a star as you can see it and to answer your question on the music I don't know for the glee club I mean I don't know if it's a good idea." I say to her uncomfortable.

" Hey it's ok! Do what you want it's not an obligation. If you are ready we can go. I almost forgot you can say to Lady face and Finnocence that on Friday they can come with their swimsuits I'm going to do a barbecue if they want to come. "

It was 10 pm when she brought me at the Hudson-Hummel I thanked her for the day, I caught all my packages and managed me towards the house. Once past the doorstep everything seemed to be quiet inside excepted in the living room where I could hear sports comments. I advanced in and I saw Finn...alone. He raised his eyes towards me and made me his half-smile that I loved so much. He got up and advanced towards me, he squeezed me hardly against him and kissed me with so much passion that I released all the bags which I had in my hands to put my hands behind the back of his neck to approach him even more. We had to take a break to take back our breath.

" Hey! How was your day? " He asked me by directing me towards the sofa.

" Excellent! Really we laughed a lot, it was really good for me this afternoon. "

" I am happy for you! What did you do? "

" Sunbathe, swim, we went shopping! " He moved back slightly and switched on the small light next to him and he began checking me out by smiling.

" Let me say to you that this suntan suits you very well " he kissed me on my throat " really really very well. What did you bought? " He asked me always by kissing me on my throat.

" Are you curious Mister Hudson? " I say to him by flirting and putting my hands in his hair.

" Very miss Berry " and he attacked my lips again I moved back after a few seconds.

" In fact it's a surprise. "

" Yes? For who? "

" Maybe for you who knows. "

" Show me! "

" No not know but I can give you a hint if you want. " He began to pout and I kissed him immediately.

" Don't distract me what's the hint? " He asked me and I stretched out my finger towards the bags which were on the ground. It was in a pink bag with marked in big Victoria Secret. When his eyes settled on the bags I saw them opening in big and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but no sound went out from it.

" Close your mouth Finn! " I say to him by laughing and he turned towards me again.

" And when… when can I take advantage of my surprise? " He says to me in murmuring while caressing my thigh what destabilized me immediately.

" You will see when the moment comes, where are the others? "

" In their room they were all tired. "

" It's very sweet of you to wait for me, but you must be tired too! You should go to bed! " He squeezed me in his arms.

" Not at all! I want to stay with you. "

" OK! Finn can you say to me why you was so angry this morning? Did I do something… " I felt him wrinkling and breathing a little more hardly.

" No it's Puck! He sent me a message this morning after your meeting in the park, he just sent me a lot of crap which make me angry. "

" Stuff like I'm hot, that he wants my body especially when it's all sweaty … "

" Yeah among others stuff, I just wanted to punch him. "

" Finn drop it, you know that we need to make low profile and that nobody has to suspect anything. I said it to you I don't care about Noah, he plays on provocation but that doesn't work with me. " I turned to him so that our eyes made contact. " There is only you, everything is so strong when you touch me when you kiss me, or smile to me or just when you look at me and that what frightens me. It makes only a few days that I am here and I feel all these things… " he took my face between his hands to kiss me tenderly.

"Don't be afraid! All these things that you feel I feel them too and I don't care that makes just a few days that you are here it's real for me, it's not just a flirt or my hormones or something else. " He took my hands and put them down on his heart, I could feel through his T-shirt his beatings which were fast. I bent to kiss him, I felt that all the feeling that I felt for him it's just pure love, everything seemed to me unrealistic, can I fall in love with someone so quickly? When I looked at him right in his eyes I knew the answer. After a few minutes I remembered suddenly what Santana had said to me before.

" Finn do you work on Friday? "

" No why? "

" Because Santana told me to say to you and to Kurt that she invites us at her place for a barbecue on Friday. "

" Yeah cool! "

" Just for your information you can see a part of your surprise this day! " I say to him by caressing his thigh.

" What? Don't tell me that you bought your swimsuit there? " He says to me by raising his voice slightly.

" Yes why? I don't see where is the problem? " I say to him surprise of his reaction.

" Already with clothes Puck drool in front of you, but now with this kind of swimsuit and I can't even be near you. " He says to me irritated by crossing his arms against his chest.

" Finn stop that! I said it to you, you have nothing to be afraid of and I am not going to get dressed according to your friends " I say to him irritated.

" Yes but I can't do anything if he tries something! What I am supposed to do? To look at him while he drools like a pig over my girlfriend? "

" For who do you take me Finn? You believe that I am going to let him touch me or… " I stopped dead by realizing one of the thing he had just said " your girlfriend? It's what I'm to you your girlfriend? "

" Yeah…I mean if you want… " he says bothered by passing his hand on the back of his neck. I jumped on him which surprised him totally. I attacked his lips, he stretched out slowly on the sofa taking me with him. My hands went under his shirt and his were under my dress on my butt. I felt my body reacting to his, I don't know how long I was going to be able to wait before I made love to him. I rubbed myself against him and I felt immediately his erection against my sex. Only this friction put my body on fire. But we had to stop, it was not careful to expose us like that in the living room while somebody could come down at any time.

" Finn? "

" Hmm? "

" We should stop it's not careful. "

" Yes but I don't want to, I would like to take you in my room and … "

" I know " I interrupted him" we will find a moment we just need to be patient. "

" I'm not patient. " He says to me by pouting.

" I had noticed " I say by smiling " you want anything to drink? I'm going to take a bottle of water! "

" Yes you can bring me one too please! "

I stood up when he took my hand and directed me again to the sofa next to him.

" Finn! " He placed his hand on the back of my neck and caressed my tattoo which made me shiver.

" Are you trying to kill or something? "

" What? Why? "

" This tattoo. It's...sexy! You are really going to kill me! "

I laughed at his words, we watched TV together until that Finn falls asleep and that I tell him to go to lie down in his room. He kissed me and went away. I looked at all the stupid program which were on the TV it's necessary to say that at these hours except for some porn movies and other stupidity of the kind there was really no choice. I stretched out on the sofa while caressing the bracelet on my wrist while waiting for the early morning.

**Thanks for the support don't forget to review! It's important for me to know your opinions about my fiction….The next chapter let the SMUT begin…Sorry for my mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre nine***Finn POV**

**Warning M!**

Since Rachel's arrival days been thought of in a phenomenal speed and my feelings for her had just become intensified. We were already on Friday, when Santana had invited all the glee club to spend the day at her home. I began fantasizing over the swimsuit which Rachel had bought I hadn't seen it yet but in view of the brand I knew that was going to be totally hot. I had more and more difficulty control my hormones and my pulsions as soon as she was next to me I just wanted to kiss her, touch her she was like a drug to me. We had to meet at 12:00 am at Santana's house, it was already 10:00 am I decided to get up to go to take a shower.

The room of Rachel was finally finished. By approaching the bathroom I could hear that somebody occupied it already seen the hour that could be only Rachel. I verified if the door was locked, I turned slowly the handle and the door opened, it was definitively Rachel there is only her who didn't still have got used to closing always the bolt. I entered fast into the bathroom and locked behind me.

Now that I was in the bathroom I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if she would appreciate my irruption. But I decided to take the risk, I didn't wanted to think too much, I removed my boxer and got closer to the shower curtain. As I opened it slowly to try not to frighten her she turned around by jumping without hidden her body from my sight. She was absolutely beautiful, perfect, I couldn't prevent my erection from becoming intensified.

" Finn! You scared me! " She exclaimed.

" Euh…sorry it wasn't my intention! " I tried to say to her but I had to remember myself how to speak in front of her goddess's body.

" What are you doing here? If anybody surprises us? " What she says to me should worry me really but that excited me even more.

" The door wasn't locked...again "

" I am not used to it, I never think of it in New York I had my own bathroom! You locked it now? " She asked me and I node my head. " Then come and join me if you are already there. "

I entered inside and she tightened me against her by kissing me frantically I already had to find a way for control myself and not loose it right now.

" You know Finn, I like you even more without your clothes. "

I caught her thighs to put them around my hips and I put her against the wall. I could feel the tip of my dick touched her pussy, one of us just had only to make a move. I wanted her so much that became painful. I caught with my mouth one of her breast and sucked delicately her nipple which hardens immediately, she moaned at the sensation and me to. I began nibbling her delicately at first then more cruelly.

" Oh yes Finn! "

" You are so hot Rach! "

" Rachel! Rachel! Is that you in the shower? " We heard Kurt knock at the door, I removed her immediately from my body.

" Yes it's me! "

" You know where is Finn? "

" No I haven't seen him yet! I just returned from my run. "

" OK thank you. " Says Kurt.

" You see why we must be careful! " Rachel says to me.

" I know, but it is already rather hard like that. I become crazy, I want you, I want to kiss you, to take you in my arms and we can make nothing of all this! This is just crap. " I say to her irritated.

" You think that for me this is simple Finn, I don't want to hide either, but we have no choice and you knew that before we put ourselves together. " She says to me by squeezing my hands.

" I know! I'm sorry...I know it's not your fault but I just want…"

" I know… " she interrupted me by caressing my face " but right now I think I can help you with your little problem. "

" What problem? " And I saw her lowered her eyes towards my dick.

" Huh…no it's fine, I can take care of it. " I say to her bothered.

But she already put her hands along my painful erection, she took it delicately in her soft hands, I already moaned just at this touch. She began slowly to move her hand up and down, I moved my hips at the same time.

"Rach…" I couldn't refrain from moaning.

And then I made wide eyes because I saw her fall on her knees during she continued her movements. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

" You remember the night when I was drunk Finn? " She asked me. I tried to remember but with what she made to me I had difficulty in concentrating. That became more and more good and I knew that I can't hold on for a long time.

" Yes vaguely. " I tried to say by breathing faster and faster, I put a hand on the wall to use to remain standing.

" I say to you something really really personal about me " I didn't see what she was talking about, she went faster and faster with her movements. " On the fact that I have no gag reflex. " I looked at her with big eyes. She stopped her movements and brought out her tongue. Oh shit! That's it! I was going to have my first blow job. When I felt the bottom of her tongue touching the bottom of my dick my body was on fire, I was literally on fire. She took me delicately in her mouth and began to move up and down. My hands were directly in her hair and I tried to control myself to not going deeper in her throat.

" Oh yes Rachel…, don't stop! " And she sucked me even more hardly I felt that I was close to explode and I didn't know if she agreed to swallow. My breath still accelerated and my eyes closed and it felt so good.

" Rach I'm coming… I don't know if you…. " and she continued, I tried at most not to shout his name in all the house during my orgasm. She continued and emptied me to the last drop of sperm. She took me out of her mouth and I helped her to stand up and I kissed her with all the passion which I had.

" Thank you! " I say to her.

" No! Don't thank me for that, we are together now and I wanted to do it. I just hope that was good enough! " She says to me shyly.

" Are you kidding me! It was incredible and so good. What you just do to me was… " I didn't even manage to find the words so I kissed her again.

" I think we need to prepare it's almost time to go…. " She says to me.

" Yes but and you? " I just want to touch her, to make her feel good like she do to me.

" Don't worry you will make it up to me, but we don't have time anymore. " I node my head.

We fast washed ourselves and once the shower finished I fast went into my room to change. She was right on the fact of hurrying because it was already 11:30 am.

All the three of us prepared our bags with towels and our own necessity. Rachel had even made a chocolate cake for the dessert. But for me my thought was always in the shower and just to think about her in her swimsuit I began to feel my erection again. She wore a very beautiful pink dress and I didn't see a strap of her swimsuit, unless she hadn't it on her…but she can't be stark naked under her dress yes?

" Huh Finn have you a problem? Kurt asked me I turned to him.

" No why? "

" I don't know maybe because you look at Rachel like a creep! " Rachel smiled.

"Not at all…anyways! Everybody is ready can we go now? " I changed subject.

"Yes" they say to me at the same time.

I hoped everything is going to be fine and that I can control myself, otherwise I will need to stay in the water all the afternoon. But especially I hoped that Puck was going to stay cool and not going to be an ass. Today Rachel had raised her hair we could see her tattoo and it was really really hot, I just want to kiss her but we can't I know…

In the car Kurt made the conversation for us three. Blaine would be back tomorrow and he had invited him to spend the day and the evening at his home seen that his parents were not there. He said to our parents that he will be at Mercedes's. Once arrived I took care of the bags and we entered at Santana's.

" Hey hello ! " Santana and Brittany say to us.

" Hello! " we say all at the same time, Rachel got closer to them to hug them.

" Berry your tattoo is so hot, you need to come with me for another one. " Says Santana to her.

" Huh yes if you want … " Rachel answered her.

" Now come on the others are already at the swimming pool! Ah and Finnocence you can go to help Puck for the grill. "

If only she knew what Rachel and I had made this morning under the shower she wouldn't call me like that anymore. I made a sign of the head to Rachel, I gave her her bag and I leave the girls between them.

" Yo man! How are you? " asked me Puck.

"I'm ok!" I shook his hands and I saw him looking behind my shoulder.

" Where is Berry? " here we go….

" With Santana! " I say to him by staying calm. I waved in the rest of the glee club who were at the swimming pool and as soon as Quinn saw me she came over me…. Great! I pretended not to see her, I removed my T-shirt to find myself only in pair of shorts, it was already very warm and being near the grill didn't help.

" Hello Finn how are you? " Quinn asked me.

" Fine and you? " My mother had raised me well.

" Fine too! You didn't take manhands with you? "

" Quinn stop it! Go away! "

" Why do you get angry like this? It's just a nickname! "

" Quinn seriously! "

" Leave him the hell alone go somewhere else! " Puck says to her.

" You are just … "

" Yeah, yeah, whatever! Go away! " Says Puck.

We took care of hamburgers for everybody until that I saw Puck releasing the crowbar which he had in his hand and return in a kind of trance, I turned my head and there I saw Rachel in a black bikini her top was a kind of headband and the bottom…let me just say that there were very few fabrics. I was in adoration in front of her body and even if I had seen her naked this morning I was sure that I shall never grow tired of it. I began looking around me and I saw the other guys of the glee club staring at her too and that began to irritate me. I turned to Puck who was drooling over her.

" Dude did you finished already or what? " I say to him by raising my voice that made him look at me.

" Fuck! Holly shit! She is so hot…Oh but wait…it is a tattoo which I see on her neck? I bet that in the bed she is just so so … "

" Damnit Puck! I'm tired of hearing your crap since her arrival, you can avoid treating her like if she was a piece of meat. " I shout.

" Dude what's your problem? It's you who are on the defensive since her arrival. If you want her just say it to me and … "

"You are really an idiot and an asshole you don't understand…. " I say to him by throwing the spatula which I had in my hand and by leaving him alone to finish the hamburgers.

Rachel saw the scene from far, she fixed me and gave me a smile. She was with Kurt spreading their towels as well as mine over the deckchairs.

" Finn you should put of protection on your body before becoming a crawfish. " Says Kurt to me, I node my head.

" Yes Finn he is right come here I am going to put it on you. " Rachel says to me.

She took my hand and settled me on the deckchair. I felt her soft hands in my back, just this contact felt so good, I closed my eyes until that she removed her hands of my back and placed them on my chest. My eyes found themselves at the same level of her breast, I just wanted to take her in my arm. Then she placed her hands on my shoulders and slid them along my chest, I felt my erection rising. I caught her hands to make her stop and I made a sign with my eyes downward my pair of shorts, she followed my look and she just smiled to me.

" Well I am going to go into the water. " I say to them.

" Berry can you put some cream on me like you do to Finn? " I am going to kill him.

" Huh no sorry…I'm going into the water with Finn, ask Kurt! " She says to him.

We went both to the water while the others went to the kitchen to look for plates, for glasses, for flatware. I took advantage of it to glance around us seeing that the way was free I stuck her against the wall to kiss her, she put automatically her legs around my hips and caught my hair.

" It's so hard… " I say to her in murmuring. " Your swimsuit is perfect. " I kissed her again.

" For me too … "

" Puck is an asshole I swear I do everything to stay calm but it's too hard... " I explain to her, I moved from her in case if somebody arrived.

" Yes I saw…don't pay attention on what he says. "

" I try … "

" Hey lovebirds you're coming we can eat…. " said Santana, Rachel and I reddened at her words. We came out of the water and went to get back our towels and we joined the others to eat.

When we looked at Rachel people couldn't even suspect what she went through, she was really a good actress. But sometimes when we observed her a little bit closer without she realizes it we could see that she was somewhere else and that her look was empty and sad… that broke my heart.

The meal went weel and I was satisfied to see that Puck had for a moment left Rachel alone with his comments.

" So Berry when do we do this tatto? " Asked Santana.

" I don't know ! You know at least what you want to do? " She asked her.

" I need to think about it " she says to her.

" That hurts? " Asked Mercedes.

" Not really after it depends the places you do it or the persons. "

I had returned to the water but I continued to follow the conversation of the girls, only the thought of her with a new tatto turned me on, it was so hot. I saw her going into the water next to me.

" And you Finn, what would you think if I do a new tattoo? " She murmured to me and by touching me under the water. I was relieved that the water is above my size like that nobody could see my erection.

«That would be awesome! " I answer her in a low voice.

" And where that? " She asked me by turning around me like if I was her prey, I just wanted to catch and to kiss her.

" I don't know … "

" I had thought of doing one just below my breast " she says to me by showing me the place where she wanted it.

" Very good choice … You know what to do? " I asked her by fixing her for like the others didn't gave a damn about us we continued our little game.

" I can write 'Finn' in Maori like that there will be only the two of us we will know. What do you think? " She says to me by flirting.

Is she serious? Only to think of my name tattooed on her skin and in this place turn me on. I approach her slowly and take her hand under the water and I put it on my erection.

" Is that answering your question? " I say to her, she looked at me with wide eyes and nibbled her lower lip. " Stop that please " I say to her by closing eyes.

" What? " She asked me.

" Don't bite your lip like that I am not going to be able to hold on for a long time if you continue. " I say to her sincerely.

" Excuse me….I shouldn't tease you… when we are not alone … "

" It's ok but to answer your question… I think it's totally hot. "

" What are you talking about? " Asked Quinn to us I hadn't even noticed her arrival into the water.

" Tattoo. " I answer.

" I think it's really dumb to mark our skin like that! "

" Quinn … " but Rachel interrupted me by taking my arm.

" Everyone is free to do what they want... I can understand that others people find this dumb like you say. " said Rachel calmly.

" Santana says that it's sexy but when I look at yours it's not the word that came in my mind. " and I feel my anger boiling inside of me.

" It's ok it's not the women that interest me Quinn, you can think what you want really…" and with that said Rachel caressed my cheek and went out of the swimming pool.

" Bitch! " I heard Quinn whisper.

" You speak about yourself…I hope. " I looked at her with angry eyes and also went out of the swimming pool.

The rest of the afternoon was rather cool for some of the members they just took advantage of the sun by discussing and by laughing. Each told a little of his life to Rachel and I was satisfied to see that she became integrated well with the rest of the group. The group considered her really as one of ours even if she had said that she didn't wanted to join the glee club at least at the moment.

Much to my relief Puck hadn't bothered her for the rest of the afternoon. On one side I could understand him Rachel is really hot, but it was my hot girlfriend not his. Before we put ourselves together Rachel and me I had never noticed that I was possessive and jealous but now I just had all this feelings that I didn't even know that I had in me and to think that it was just a few days that we are together…. I'm insane.

" Someone want to make a battle in the water? " Asked Puck.

" Yeah why not! " I say by turning me to Rachel to see if that tempted her.

" Yes me too! " Says Quinn.

" Me too and I can put myself with you Finn if you want? " Asked me Rachel I was relieved because I didn't want to find myself in the same team as Quinn.

" Quinn come with me " says Puck.

" Huh … " Quinn began but Puck didn't let her end her sentence and caught her to put her on his shoulders. I went away with Rachel to be able to speak 'tactics' with her.

" Thank you, I didn't want to go with her. Your are my lifesaver! " I say to her relieved but I saw that she was strange. I approached her and take her face in my hands. " What's the problem Rachel? " I asked her worried.

" I didn't want Quinn in your team that's why I wanted to participate, but I have never played that! "

" That's it! It is just a game you know! " I say to her by laughing while caressing her cheeks.

" I don't want to loose I hate this and you know that… " she says to me by pouting and that is one of the things that she made what made me want to kiss her so deeply….

" I know listening… you just need to push her at her shoulders so that she loses her balance. Push with all your strength… thinks of something which motivates you, or makes her pay all that she said to you since the beginning " I saw her look changing, Rachel competitor was in the place.

" You are right! Come on … "

I took her on my shoulders, but it's like if she wasn't there because she was so light, I caught her thighs firmly.

" Are you ready manhands? I'm going to put you down in no time. " Says Quinn to her.

" Quinn shut up! " Says Puck to her.

" Yeah please shut up. " I say to her too.

" Go show her Berry! " shouted Santana.

After a few minutes only Quinn found herself in the water her small speech had even more motivated Rachel. In spite of her small size Rachel kept her cards well hidden. When Quinn was surfaced from under the water I put down Rachel of my shoulders and took her in my arms and turned with her but I lost my balance and we found ourselves under the water too. I opened my eyes under the water and saw her looking at me too I approached her and put down a kiss on her mouth, after some moment we came out of the water to dry ourselves.

" I didn't know that you had that in you Berry! " Says Puck to her.

"I just needed to find a good motivation. " She says to him by looking at me.

" It's just luck... " Says Quinn.

Once all dried we helped Santana to clean up and all the member of the glee club are gone back to their home. My mother was preparing dinner.

" Hello guys! How was your day? "

" Very good, look at our suntan. " Says Kurt to her.

Rachel helped my mother and Kurt and I laid the table when Burt went home from work we have all took place around the table.

" You are going to be on your own this week end, Burt and I must go to his cousin to prepare the surprise party for the birthday of his aunt. " Says my mother to us. As soon as she said that we would be alone I had to hide my excitement.

" No problem. " Kurt says to them.

" We are going to leave in the afternoon tomorrow and we shall return on Sunday at the end of the afternoon we are going to take pizzas on our way to home. So Kurt you must report your evening with Mercedes to next week. We trust you. " says my mother.

" And you know the rules of the house. " says Burt to us by looking at me.

I was already on my little cloud by imagining all that Rachel and I could make, only problem… Kurt. With the day that we all had we were all exhausted and near 10 pm each of us went to our room. Once settled under my blankets somebody knocked at my door, my mind went towards Rachel.

" Kurt? What is it? " I ask him surprised.

" Finn I need your help, can you cover me? " He says to me shyly.

" Yes no problem! Say to me what you want that I do! " One of the things that I had learnt with the arrival of Kurt in my life it was that brother had each other back.

" With Blaine we had planned an evening together, in fact he planned a whole thing but it's a surprise, but I had planned to spend the night with him and to say to the parents that I was at Mercedes's do you think that you can cover me and say that I am here with you? " And here was the solution of my problem, what did I made recently to have so much luck in my life?

" Yes no problem, I will just need to warn Rachel…"

" Thank you Finn…very much! "

" It's ok I'm going to warn Rachel now! " I tell him.

" Yes thank you! I am going to lie down. Thank you again Finn! " He says to me by hugging me.

Kurt went to his room and I went to Rachel's room but I needed to put on a short or something in case the parents decide to get up. I knocked slowly at her door and entered. She was lying under the blankets watching TV, I left the open door in case. From time to time I manage to respect the rules of the house.

" Finn? Is everything ok? "

" Yes! Yes! Don't worry! Kurt asks us for a small service. He planned a whole day with Blaine tomorrow and he had also planned to spend the night at his home but seen that the parents leave and that he has to stay here he asked me if we could say that he was with us all the weekend. " I say to her by smiling and by sitting next to her.

" So if I understand we are going to be all alone this weekend? Just the two of us? "

" Yes… "

She caught my face and kissed me with with passsion, I caressed her hair and she caressed my face.

" I going to have you just for me…. " she says to me by caressing my chest " we can sleep together…be in the same bed... "

" I look forward to it… " I kissed her again.

" Me too … In spite of I can spend all my evening to kiss you and more, is better that you go to your room. "

" Yes I know… " I kissed her one last time on her forehead and went out to my room. Once in my room, I removed my short and skipped under the blankets. I tried to organize in my head our evening, how could I do so that tomorrow everything will be special? I had to try to take Rachel away from the house while I prepare everything.

I woke up this morning in a very good mood. I had planned everything in my head for this evening, I had planned a candlelit dinner, to put rose petals and candles everywhere in my room. I took a fast shower and came down to take my breakfast, everyone were gone except my mother.

" Hello honey! How are you? "

" Very well and you? Where are everyone? " I was more interested in Rachel.

" Kurt is with Blaine, Burt went to make some shopping and Rachel is with Mercedes, she returns at the end of afternoon. " perfect.

" OK! Mom I would like preparing the meal for this evening for Kurt and Rachel, could you help me with that?"

" Yes no problem. How goes Rachel? I don't want to harass her with my questions every time… " my mother asks me concerned.

" She is ok…I think, but at some times… I don't know how to explain…she seems lost... She didn't wanted that I tell you but she can't sleep…that worries me. I try to stay with her to look a movie, or just speak but nothing makes for it she doesn't sleep. " I admit to her.

" Seen her situation it's totally normal even if it's not healthy, do you want that I speak to her about that? "

" No not now… she doesn't want to worry you…when she will feel ready she will say it to you.."

" Ok don't worry honey, I think she is going to be ok! She smile already, it's a good sign! "

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

*Hey just to say to you that I am with Mercedes I would be back around 5 pm. I just want to be to this evening already...-R*

*My mother warned me, have fun with her, I miss you-F*

I went to the florist and I bought about twenty red roses and a bouquet, then I went to the mall to buy candles with the scent of cinnamon and apples like her shampoo. When I arrived at home I removed the petals of the roses and hid them in a bag in my closet. My mother called me during the afternoon to prepare lasagnas for this evening. The parents left around 4 pm. I just had one hour to prepare everything. Everything must be perfect for tonight.

" Finn? " It was Rachel, I went out of my room and closed the door behind me.

" Yes I'm up! "

When I saw her face I began smiling like a moron. She approached me and put herself on her tiptoe to kiss me.

" I am going to take a shower and I am all yours! "

" OK! "

I kissed her and rushed in the living room to settle the table and verifying the lasagnas in the oven. After 20 minutes she went down she wore a mini skirt in jeans with a white tee-shirt, she was beautiful as usual.

" That smells very good! " her jaw dropped by seeing the table with the candles and the flowers.

" I prepared us lasagnas...My mom help me don't worry… "

" I'm not worried... " She put her hands around my neck and kissed me. " Thank you! "

" It's nothing really, you can sit down the lasagnas are ready! "

Before going to the kitchen, I locked all the doors of the house so that nobody comes to disturb us. We ate by discussing about her day, after lasagnas I brought the dessert : some vanilla ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream.

" Thank you Finn for all of this! I am going to do the dishes. "

" No it's cool I can… " I say to her.

" Please let me do this it's the least I can do please... " She says to me by kissing me on my cheek.

I took advantage of it to light all the candles in my room, I placed petals nicely and there I began to stress. And if I went too fast? If she didn't want me that way? I settled down on my bed and tried to calm down.

" Finn? " It was too late now, she entered my room and inspected it from left to right.

" I had thought… if you wanted... we could spend a moment together in my room… if you want it's not an obligation… " I rambled.

She approached me while I continued to speak she took my face between her hands and kissed me to silence me.

" I love you Finn " she says to me sincerely. I fixed her simply I was just shock I didn't even know how to breathe anymore, she always had her hands on my face.

" Me too…more than anything. "

I squeezed her against me and kissed her, I slid my hands along her back and I caressed her tongue with mine, her mouth was so warm she burned me from the inside. I took her top off and she did the same with my tee-shirt with my help. She went to my bed and we lied without breaking our kiss. She put her hands on my belt and opened it as well as my jeans, I was just in my boxer. I took off her skirt and she was here in front of me in her underwear she was so beautiful.

" You are so beautiful. " I murmured to her by kissing her on her breast.

I lowered my kissed towards her stomach and her thighs, I put my hands on her panties and took them off. It was the second time that I saw her naked.

"Even more beautiful…" I just wanted to taste her. I looked at her for her approval, she nodded her head. I kissed her thigh first and went to her lips on the lips that I sucked slightly. I didn't know if I did well, but as the way she caught my hair it must to be good for her.

" Oh yes Finn! " She moans.

I sucked more hardly and I inserted a finger delicately inside of her, it was so warm inside. I put a second finger and she moved her hips at the same time that I moved my finger inside of her.

" Finn … "

I felt her wall squeezing up around my fingers and I took her clit between my lips even more hardly. Her breath was faster and faster.

" Finn yessss... " She began trembling below me…her orgasm…At the end of a few minutes she calmed down, I went back up towards her face and kissed her on her mouth.

" Make love to me Finn! " She says to me by looking at me straight in the eyes.

" Are you sure? "

" More than sure! "

I wanted her, I needed her, I held out my hand towards my night table to look for a condom but she stopped me.

" It's ok I'm on the pill. I want to feel you, I want nothing between us. It's just you and me! "

I kissed her, I felt so much thing for her, she represented everything for me. This is when I knew that I had done well to wait all this time, to wait for the good person because when I looked in her big brown eyes I knew that she was the person that I had waited all this time.

I put the tip of my dick in front of her pussy and murmured to her " I love you Sarah " at the same time as I entered into her the most slowly possible. I looked at her face to see any track of suffering but nothing.

" Are you ok? " I asked her.

She didn't answer me, but she kissed me and moved her hips to make me move also. It was so good, it was like if she was made for me. I was afraid that our difference of size were going to be a problem, but she was just perfect.

" Oh Finn it's so good, don't stop! " I had to concentrate, I couldn't come now before her.

" Rach…you are so perfect. "

"Faster…" she moans.

I accelerated the rhythm and I caught her hips and sucked at her neck I knew that tomorrow she would have a hickey but now at this present moment I didn't give a damn about it. She pushed her nails in my back and I moan even more hardly…Holy crap! I felt the tension inside of me coming, but she had to come first I can't forgive myself if she didn't come for her first time. I lowered my hand on her clitoris and I began making little circles, she squeezed me even more hardly against her.

" Finn… oh god yesss….continue! "

And there I felt the most wonderful sensation, I felt her wall clenching around my dick. She shouted my name again and again what made me lose all my control.

" Oh yes Rachel, oh…..Fuck " I moan and I ejaculated deep inside of her all that I had. I still made some movements as I looked straight in her eyes.

" I love you Rachel. " She kissed me tenderly while our breaths returned to the normal.

" It was perfect Finn, you were perfect. "

I lied next to her and took her in my arms, she put her head on my chest while I caressed her hair delicately.

" Are you hurt? You sure it went well? If I have didn't … "

" Finn please, it was even better that in my dreams. I promise you that I'm not hurting! And for you?" she asked me shyly.

" It's was perfect…magical! "

I kissed her head and closed my eyes happier than ever.

**Sorry for my mistakes….Thanks for your support! Tell me what you think. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10***Rachel POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that I wasn't in my room, flashes of the evening of yesterday reappeared me. I had lost my virginity and everything was perfect, it was even better that I had imagined it. Finn had been perfect. Luckily I didn't felt pain, I just felt pleasure. Seeing Finn naked for the first time I had wondered if we are going to fit together, but when he penetrated me it was like we are meant to be, like every part of my body was made for him. Only by thinking about his hands on my body, his kisses on my skin I just want him again, just want to feel his skin on mine again.

He was lied behind me, his face against my hair I felt his breath on my neck and he had his arms around me. I tried to move the least possible to avoid from waking him up. But all of a sudden something hit me I look at the alarm clock and I see that it's 7 am and I became aware that I had slept. I felt rested for the first time since the murder of my fathers. I had slept! Was it the fact to have made love which had exhausted me?Or where simply the fact of being in the arms of Finn and to be simply safe? I stuck even more against him what I think woke him because I felt him squeezing me up against him.

" Hey babe! "

" Babe? " I smile to his words.

" Oh yes, after the night we spent together you are simply the love of my life, you are going to have to support me for a very long time. I am sorry for you… " And he turned me to him and kissed me on my lips. Our naked bodies were pressed against each other, I was so turned on…

" That's good because I don't have the intention to let you leave me Mister Hudson! "

I kissed him again and I raised me and lied me on him what made him moan. I kissed him along his neck, his chest, I continued to get down until I reached his erection. I put down some kisses on his thighs. Finn had his hands in my hair I felt him stirring below me.

"Rachel…" he moans.

" Yeah baby? " I ask him with a husky voice.

" I need you, you kill me! "

" What do you want baby?...Tell me… " I ask him by kissing him next to his penis.

" I want…I want your mouth around me. "

When I heard him say it to me I felt the desire rising in me, I lowered my mouth towards his erection and brought out my tongue to lick him from the bottom to the top. His body wrinkled at the contact of my tongue on him, I took him in my mouth and I sucked him hardly he caught my hair with more strength this time.

" Oh Rachel! It's so good… " I continued a few moments until that I felt him moving my head slowly. "You need to stop because it's not in your mouth who I want to come. "

He brought me towards him and kissed me fervently I was so turned on that I didn't want to lose time, my body was already ready to welcome him. I took his penis between my hand and guided him at my core. I came down slowly so that I can feel him completely. I began moving slowly at first.

" Oh yes Finn… " I moan in his ear, he caught my hips even more hardly.

" It feels so good Rachel, you are so tight, just…don't stop... "

" It's not my intention, it's just the begining " I murmured to him.

I accelerated the rhythm and made circles at the same time, my body moved alone, I hadn't control over my body, my desires took the advantage and God it feels so good. I felt the same sensation as yesterday rising in me. My orgasm! I went faster and faster and went more and more hardly against him. I felt his soft hands in my back. Our breaths accelerated, he was close too, he put one of his hand on my clitoris and he began rubbing his fingers against it, slowly at first.

" Oh yes Finn, I'm coming don't stop…! " I ride him with such strength and lust. He sat down in order to reach my throat and began bitting me along it.

" Let go Rach! "

It was all that I missed to reach my orgasm, It knocked me quite hard.

"Finn…." I shouted.

" Oh yes Rachel! Rachel …Fuck…. "

He squeezed me hardly against him, I felt his sperm between my thighs. I put my forehead against his while he caressed my back tenderly.

" It was…"

" …awesome " He interrupted me.

" I love you so much " I say to him and he kissed me.

" I love you too, and you can say 'hello' to me this way whenever you want, it's a wonderful way of beginning the day! " He says to me by kissing me.

"Yeah?" I teased him.

" Definitely. " He squeezed me hardly against him.

" Finn? "

" Hmm? "

" I slept this night … "

I turned my head to him and he took my face between his hands to kiss me fervently, I was breathless.

"How? I don't understand…"

" I don't know either maybe it's the fact of feeling me safe in your arms. "

" You will need to sleep with me all the night for now on! " He says to me by smiling.

" You wish huh? " I got up and took his tee-shirt which was on the ground and put it on me.

" Hey where are you going? " He asked me by pouting.

" Don't worry I'm not going to leave your side today. I'm all yours, but I think that it's necessary to resume our strengths if we want to continue our activities all day long. I am going to make pancakes! "

" All day huh? " He got up and squeezed me in his arms. I really had difficulty in controlling myself, when Finn was against me like that and naked… I lowered my hands along his butt and caressed it delicately. " I really created a sex machine huh? " He says to me by smiling. I put down a kiss on his chest.

" It's not my fault, it's stronger than me, now that I tasted it… " I took a break and raised my hands behind his neck and I lowered him to be able to kiss him on his throat, I sucked at his skin slightly by paying attention of not leaving a hickey. I felt him shivering and he slid his hands under my T-shirt. After some kisses I took back "you are so irresistible, I can't control myself…"

" How are we going to do babe? Before I already had difficulty in keeping my hands in my pockets when we were in the same room but now …" he put his face in my hair and inhaled "… now it's another story, that's going to be worse. How I am going to do to not kiss you? Not touch you? Not make love to you when we want? Tell me! "

" I don't know Finn but we have no choice anyway … "

" I know… "

After this I came down to prepare the breakfast. After a few minutes I felt Finn's arms hugging me from behind. He pushed my hair on the side and he kissed me there.

" It's smells so good ! Do you need help? " I removed the frying pan of the fire and turned in his arms to face him, he was only in his boxer.

" Finn you could dress a little more…You don't help me here! " He made me his half-smile which I love so much.

" Hey! Do you think it's easy for me to see you only in my shirt, you are so hot…Do you need help? "

" You can prepare the table and cut some strawberries and takes out the blueberries of the fridge, please. "

" As you wish… " he kissed me one more time before rushing in his task.

We settled down on chairs half naked, my thought escaped already only by looking at its muscular chest … With all our activities I hadn't realized how starving I was. Finn took the pancakes, I preferred fruits they were very fresh they tasted so good in my mouth. After we ate Finn helped me to do the dishes. When we finished I went to the staircases but Finn caught me.

" Where are you going like that? " He asked me by kissing me along my throat.

" In the shower! " I say to him with a husky voice.

" Good idea … "

He took my hand and managed me towards the bathroom, he locked the door behind us and came near the shower to light the water. He turned around towards me and took my shirt between his fingers and slid it above my head. I found myself in small panties in front of him and full of lust. I approached him and took of his boxer, I looked at him in his eyes and he kissed me. He put his hands along my arms until he reached the elastic of my panties, he removed it slowly. I began moaning and squeezing me up against him, my body asked for it, wished it. Once he removed my panties he took me in the shower.

" I intend to take advantage of your kisses, your body all day long, I hope you don't mind? " Says Finn to me by nibbling my earlobe.

I took his head and managed it towards my mouth, I kissed him with all the passion that I had inside me. Finn lifted me and put me against the wall. He was a little more aggressive but that didn't bother me on the contrary that turned me on even more. I felt his hand going to my core and he rubbed his fingers against my clitoris, after a few moments he inserted one of his fingers inside me.

" Oh yes Finn…! " I moan.

" I love when you say my name like that…. " He inserted a second finger and moved faster and faster. I felt my orgasm coming, my breath accelerated. He removed his fingers all of a sudden.

" Finn! " I say frustrated.

"It's not like that that I intend to make you come, I have other plans for you... " He says to me by kissing me and before I can protest he pushed his dick deep inside me. " You can't imagine how happy I am that you take the pill… " he moans.

His thrust were more aggressive and it was just so good.

" Stronger Finn! " I moan.

There are moments like that we want that is soft, sensual and other moments where we want that is just sex, aggressive and right now I am completely for the aggressive sex and I see that Finn to.

" Don't hold on Finn! Just take me! "

I caught his hair while he sucked my nipples. It was the third time that we made love and I had the impression that it was much more. There wasn't retained, nor embarrassment it was only passion and lust.

" Oh Rachel! It's so good …Fuck… "

We were both close to our orgasms, Finn thrusted into me deeply and faster and faster, he pressed his fingers in my thighs even more while I kissed him relentlessly.

" Finn I'm coming! " I shouted.

" Me too! Kiss me! "

I kissed him with all my strength while my orgasm submerged me I had to interrupt my kiss to be able to catch my breath.

" Yes Finn! Finnnnn… "

" Fuck Rach … "

He continued to move but slower and slower this time. He put me down and took my face between his hands to kiss me.

" I love you so much Rachel! You can't imagine what you do to me. " He says to me by putting his forehead against mine.

" Same here…I regret absolutely nothing. I was ready and I trusted you. "

" You are everything for me you know that I right? And I don't say that because of the incredible sex which we just had, it's so much more, I can't find the words to tell you how I feel…. "

" I love you. "

We went out of the shower, we are lying on the sofa. I was snuggled up against him my head was rested on his chest while we looked Avatar. I had never seen this movie before it's not the kind of movie that I like but I have to say that I was really impressed by the special effects. At the end of one hour the doorbell rings.

" Don't go, it's just you and me today. " Finn says to me.

" Finn! I know that you are in there! There is your car outside! " Shouted Puck.

" Fuck! Sometimes I really hate this guy! " Says Finn before going to the door to open to him.

I heard Puck greeting him and before Finn can say something to him he was already in the living room. Fortunately we got dressed again.

" Puck what do you want? " Shouted Finn irritated.

" Calm down dude! What were you doing? " Says Puck by smiling.

" Hello Noah! We just look a DVD if must know. "

" Something changed. " Puck said. Has he a sexual radar or what?

" Nothing changed! What's wrong with you? " Says Finn to him.

" No! No! In your look Finn and at yours to Berry! Where have you been yesterday evening Finn? "

" Nowhere! Here with Kurt and Rachel! " said Finn irritated.

" No…I can smell sex! Puckaserus smells that! "

" Noah you are going to stop your trash comments all the time! If you need some, find somebody seen that you are so irresistible you shouldn't have a problem with that and leave the others alone. Finn, Kurt and I as well as Blaine were here we spent the evening all four together and I can assure you that we didn't make a foursome. " I say to him irritated.

" Yeah whatever! I am here because I want to do a party of Call Of! "

"I was already watching a movie…Sorry dude! " Says Finn.

" It's ok Finn you have already seen it I can watch the rest alone. "

" I'm not going to leave you alone Rach! " Puck looked at us attentively and I smile to the nickname which he gave me.

" It's ok Finn really! I am going to prepare my famous bananabread anyway I don't need you. Go please… "

" Perfect Berry! Tomorrow I'm going to run with you… "

" What? " Says Finn.

" Yeah she said to me that I couldn't follow her, I'm going to show her…. "

" Don't think about it... " Says Finn by getting up.

" Let him Finn I know he can't follow me anyway! It's 7 o'clock exactly! "

" No problem! I can show you some good place on our way…. "

He turned to go to the room, I saw Finn tightening his fists and going after him, I caught him by the arm to try to calm him down. At my touch he breathed profoundly and tried to calm down.

" Are you coming Finn or do you need an invitation? " Shouted Puck.

He kissed me and squeezed me against him " I love you Finn " he placed a kiss on my forehead and went away to join Puck in his room. I took back my place on the sofa and watched the end of the movie but I felt alone without him, without his arms around me. I could hear shout from Noah and Finn…Oh men and their video games…

The movie was really pleasant I didn't regret watching it. In the past I was always focused on the same kind of movie, but I must say to my defense that I had nobody to watch this kind of movie, my fathers liked exactly the same movies as me. But there with Finn I needed to learn…to make concessions and just learnt with him for sharing what we like…

Once the movie ended I went to the kitchen to make my bananabread. It was a recipe which I knew by heart I had for habit to make it almost every Sunday for my fathers because they loved it. The cake never lasted long with them and I had an intuition that it would be the same case here. I took out the ingredients and began the preparation until that I felt some arms hugging me from behind.

" Finn! If Puck comes down! " I say without pushing him away.

" Don't worry he is completely in his game. "

I turned around and placed my hands behind his neck and kissed him tenderly. I felt his hands caressing my lower back. These kisses were simply mesmerizing.

" Are you sure that you don't want me to throw him out of the house! " He asked me out of breath, I smile to him.

" No! You know how he is! He would ask too much questions! "

" OK … "

He took two bottles of Coke, kissed me and went to his room. I understood his frustration, we thought that we are going to spend the day just the two of us and Puck had come counter our plans.

I ended the cake and placed it in the oven and put the timer. For my part I returned to the living room and lyied me on the sofa to listen to some music on my IPhone. Finn came down again with the empty bottles and my telephone began ringing.

" Hello agent Prentiss " I saw Finn joining me and settling down next to me.

" I'm fin thank you and you? "

" Yes everything goes well here. " I say by smiling to Finn.

" On Wednesday evening it's ok for me. "

" Have you some news? "

" All right…see you on Wednesday! "

" You too! " Finn looked at me worried.

" What did she want? " He asked me.

" See me! "

" OK! Some news? " He took my hands in his and squeezed them.

" No… nothing! "

" Finn! " Shouted Puck.

Finn placed a kiss on my hands and went away again. I was a little afraid of seeing the agent Prentiss again even if she had said to me that there was nothing new, I was afraid of what she could announce me. The timer brought me out of my musing, I took out the cake of the oven. At the end of 15 minutes I heard steps in the staircases.

" Hmmm Berry this cake smells very good! Can we have a part? " I smile to him and cut two pieces for him and Finn.

" Thank you. " Says Finn.

" This is fucking good! " Says Puck.

" Thank you Noah! "

" It's excellent Rach! " "

" Rach? " Says Puck. " Where does it come from? "

" What? It's just a nickname! "

" Yeah if you say so, well I need to go, so tomorrow 7 o'clock? "

" It's not a joke? Do you really want to go for a run? " I say to him.

" Since when you run? It's new? " Says Finn to him. I saw him that he tried to contain himself.

" Yes Berry! There is numerous places that I want to show you … "

" Puck you are just a… " I interrupted Finn by placing my hand on his arm to calm him.

" If you think about some places to run it's ok with me, but if you imagine that I want to make sexual intercourses with you can spare your time. " I say to him.

" Well OK! Just to run…It's going to be a good practice before the beginning of the football season. "

" Where does it come from? Are you kidding? "

" OK Puck tomorrow 7 o'clock! Good evening! "

" Hey Berry? Will you wear the same outfit as the last time? "

But before I can answer Finn closed the door at his nose and approached me to kiss me, he squeezed me hardly against him while my hands went directly under his tee-shirt. I caressed his chest, his stomach, I just want to feel him under my fingers. Our tongues caressed each other, it was one of the best sensations that I knew, that and when we made love. We got lost in our kiss until we heard some noise from the front door, we parted at once and Finn took off in his room and I pretended to watch TV. A few seconds later I saw Carole and Burt returning and going to me they settled down with me in the living room and Finn joined us a few minutes later. Burt and Carole told us their weekend and announced us that the surprise party will take place this weekend the last weekend before the holidays. We are going to have to leave from Friday till Sunday, I was a little bit anxious at the idea of meeting Burt's family. We spent the rest of the evening together, Kurt joined us later in the evining.

It's in these moments that I saw them as members of my family that warmed my heart, but at the same time at the bottom of me that made me sad.

" Are you ok Rachel? " Asked me Carole.

" Euh yes!... I had forgotten the agent Prentiss called me this afternoon she will visit me on Wednesday evening! "

" Ok good! Any news? " She asked me I shook my head.

Carole and Burt went up to go to bed by saying that the road had exhausted them. It was just Finn, Kurt and I. Kurt told us in detail his date with Blaine. We could really see with the face and with the way he speaks about him that he was really in love and happy. Blaine really seemed to be a charming boy, I looked forward to meeting him. Kurt had planned like a double date tomorrow night. That was going to be hard to go out like that with Finn without being able to touch him. In spite of I appreciate Kurt I wanted that he goes to his room so that I can spend some time with Finn before we go to bed, but I can tell that he was too much excited to be able to sleep.

"Finn go to bed you are tired! " Says Kurt to him.

" No I'm fine I'm not tired! "

" Finn go… " I say to him, he looked at me before resigning himself and going upstairs.

" Good night see you tomorrow. "

"See you tomorrow!"

Kurt and I stayed another moment to chat. We had agreed to go shopping to find me a dress for the party. Go shopping means that we are going to go with Santana of course, after the closure. Kurt was already quite excited to this idea. Kurt and I removed in our rooms, I put myself in pajamas and slid under the blankets. I had hoped that I was going to be able to sleep but at the end of one o'clock my hopes flew away. So Finn was the remedy in my insomnias. I began thinking again at these last 24 hours and I could not refrain from smiling. This weekend was really perfect...

It was 6 am when I got up, I put my sports gear and went to the bathroom to make my morning routiine. The house was still quite. I went to the kitchen to take some fruits before leaving. I put my sneakers and went on the yard to wait for Puck.

" Hello Berry! "

" Hello Noah, you are at time you surprise me! " I say to him amazed.

" I'm not as bad like you think! If I say I come then here I am! " He says to me sincerely.

" I don't doubt it! Well are ready? "

We began to run and he was right on a point he really knew some beautiful places. It was just 30 minutes that we were running and I could already see that he had some difficulties to follow my rhythm.

" You sure you are doing sports? I had to say to you that I was right you can't keep up with me! " I say to him by smiling.

" I'm here…" he says to me breathless.

" You know we can return if you want…it's not a problem really! "

" Euh … OK! You know you are really cool! "

" Wow! You just give me a compliment! "

" Yeah whatever... Maybe we could go on a date you and me? If you want? "

" It's not a good idea Noah. I appreciate you but as a friend only. "

" As a friend then? "

" Listening….I don't know…Can we go home ? "

We returned at home, once we arrived on the yard we stretched to avoid the aches by talking together like friend. The fact of speaking has to draw the attention because Finn came out to find us outside.

" Hello! " He says to us by looking at me by smiling.

" Hey Finnocence already up! "

" I work... How was the run? "

" He didn't keep up for a long time like I said yesterday, I wonder how he does to hold on a whole match. " I say to him by laughing.

" It's not true, I was ok it's you who suggested to go home…. "

" Yeah if you say so, well I am going to take a shower! "

" Finn can you stay for two seconds I need to speak to you. " Says Puck to him.

Finn looked at him with curiosity while I went to the front door for letting them speak. I had spent a good moment with Puck thanks to him I was able to discover new places. I began thinking about this evening and I couldn't refrain my excitation at the idea of going out with Blaine, Kurt and especially Finn even if we had to pretending. That was going to be so difficult….

**Sorry for my mistakes I hope you like this one! What do you think please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11***Finn POV**

" Finn can you stay for two seconds I need to speak to you. " Asked me Puck, I expected the worst with him.

" What is it? "

" It's about Berry! " He says to me bothered, I already felt the tension rising in me.

" You know that her name is Rachel right? "

" Yeah whatever, in fact I have the impression that I really like her you know not just to sleep with her or maybe it's just the fact that she rejects me and that excite me even more it's strange, but she obsesses me. She drives me crazy. " I try to control myself at best after all he didn't know that Rachel is my girl.

" Frankly Puck leave her alone, she isn't interested. "

" You don't know that! You are strange since she is here. I going to ask you one more time did you like her or not ? " I was in front of him as a moron not knowing what to answer him.

" Finn? " I turned my head to the voice which called me, it was Kurt he took place next to Puck.

" Yes? " I snapped, I knew all of this wasn't his fault but it's stronger than me, I'm just so mad right now.

" Are you in a bad mood or what? " Kurt asked me.

" Just a headache... " I lied.

" I just wanted to know if chinese is good for you for tonight? "

" Yes no problem for me. "

" OK great! Be ready for five. Puck can you take me at Blaine's on your way? "

" Yes! See ya dude! " then I went into the house relieved that Kurt had interrupted us.

" Are you ok Finn? " Asked me Burt.

" I have a headache! "

" You look sick, stay here today, go rest in your room! " He says to me concerned.

" I don't know I have to go out with Blaine, Kurt and Rachel tonight. " I was afraid that if I stayed at home I couldn't go out with them.

" If you get better you can go with them, go to your room. If you have a problem call your mother she will be back later this afternoon. " Explained Burt.

I noded and he left, I watch him going away through the curtain. I had to speak to Rachel, we needed to solve this problem with Puck. I couldn't just stay away and let him do, Rachel was everything for me I don't want let her go, never.

I went to her room without knocking and there she was in the middle of the room only in a towel.

" Finn you aren't at work? " Are you ok ? You look… "

I didn't let her finished I took her in my arms and kissed her without retained. I needed her, she felt it and stopped asking questions. I took off her towel, she was completely naked and still slightly wet.

" I need you Rachel! " I whisper to her.

" I'm here... "

I removed my tee-shirt and my jeans and Rachel pushed me on her bed, I lyied on my back and Rachel lyied on me.

" I love you Finn! Only you! I belong to you! " It was like if she can read my mind and she just found the words which I needed to hear.

" I want you Rachel, I need to feel you, please! "

She took off my boxer and kissed me again, she began kissing me along my neck. I couldn't take it anymore I had to be inside her…now. Once again it's like if she can read my mind because she took my cock in her hands and before I knew it I was inside of her.

" Oh Rachel…Fuck ! " I moan " I want you so much … "

She began to find a rhythm and I took her hips in my hands and held on it like if my life depended on it. I was sure that would leave marks on her skin but she didn't seem to mind. I loved her so much! Rachel went faster and faster and began kissing me more and more hardly. I could feel that she was close. She sat herself on me and she continued ridding me, I massaged her breasts and that made her moan even more.

" Oh yes Finn I'm coming! Don't stop… "

I sat myself to be able to kiss her and I felt her wall tighting around me. She planted her nails in my back.

" Finn … "

" Oh yes Rachel … "

We shout both while we reached our orgasm. She put her forehead against mine while we tried to get our breath back. I took her hand and placed it on my heart.

"It beats really fast. " She says to me.

" It beats like that every time I see you, every time I kiss you, every time I make love to you. " She also took my hand and placed it on her heart it beats just as fast as mine.

" There's only you who makes me feel that way, you are the only one in my heart. I need nobody else. " I took her face between my hands to kiss her tenderly. We parted to get dressed again and we lay down on her bed.

" Are you going to say to me what bothers you or do I need to guess? " She asked me.

" It's Puck! He thinks he has feeling for you! We have to find something babe because I am not going to be able to stayed calm for a long time. Have you feeling for him? " I ask her by looking at the ceiling. She put herself on her arm and took my face with her other hand.

" Are you serious? Do you really think that I feel something for him? " I looked down for fear of facing her look but once again she forced me to look at her.

" I don't think so… I know that you love me, but all the girls fall in his arms, I'm just afraid … "

" Finn, look at me and listen carefully to what I am going to say to you. I love you more than anything, you are the only sunbeam in my life, you are the one who helps me to move forward, to get up every day while all I want sometimes it's just to be able to close my eyes and never reopen them again … "

" Babe don't say that. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, you are the love of my life. "

" Then believe me when I say to you that I love you and that Puck means nothing for me. He is not my type. I offered you my virginity Finn and it's not because everything went fast that it means nothing for me. I was 100 % sure of my feelings I didn't see the necessity of waiting while we want each other. I trusted you … Do you believe me? " I kissed her before answering her.

" Yes I believe in you, but it's him I don't trust, I know how he does. " I say to her by closing my eyes.

" Let me handle the situation, I am going to be more clear with him and if he tries something I promise you that I would tell you. "

" You promise? "

" I promise, I love you Finn! "

" I love you too. I'm so sorry for being so possessive and jealous it's just that I would like shouting in the whole world that you belong to me not that I possess you or something … "

She hugged me again and squeezed me against her.

" You know for my problems of insomnias I think that it's you my remedy. I didn't manage to sleep last night. "

" We could try to sleep together again, we could put an alarm so that we can wake up before the others and if ever somebody surprises us we can always say that we fell asleep by watching TV. " For me it was a great idea but I felt her sceptical.

" We will see! Do you feel better? "

" Yes clearly, but I am not totally in great shape. I think that you have to help me to relax. "

" Is that so? Do you have something in mind maybe? " She asked me by kissing me along my neck.

" I don't know but…I think we are wearing too many clothes for what I have in mind. "

We undressed and I lay down on her to kiss her fervently. I penetrated her slowly and moved my hips very slowly. The pleasure submerged us immediately.

" Hold me tight Finn… " I made what she asked me to do I squeezed her hardly against me. The fact of going slowly was like a torture, it was between the pleasure and I wouldn't say pain…but almost. I felt Rachel moving her hips what made me accelerate the rhythm.

" Babe…kiss me! " She took my face and kissed me.

We both reached our orgasm, she pushed her nails in my back and I kissed her until I lose my breath.

" I can't get enough of you and your body…! " She says to me after a few minutes.

" Good for me ! " I say to her by smiling, her phone began ringing on her night table.

" Allo? Yes Puck you disturb me… what can I do for you? " Just to hear his name I felt the anger invading me again.

" Can you come to the facts please! " She says to him while caressing my chest.

" Huh not this evening I'm not available. "

" Tomorrow either, listen Puck I said to you that you aren't my type so don't insist please. " I caressed her hair.

" I need to go bye. "

I squeezed her hardly against me.

" Do you want to take a shower? " She asked me.

" Yes. "

Having taken our shower together we remained the rest of the afternoon locked to watch movies until that it's time to get ready for our evening with Kurt and Blaine.

" I totally forgot Santana is making an evening with the girls and we are going to buy me a dress for the birthday of Kurt's grandmother. »

" So I'm not going to see you all day even the evening until next day? " I asked her by pouting she smiled at me and hugged me to kiss me.

" Yes Mister Hudson are you going to survive without me one day ? " She says to me by smiling.

" What if I keep you with me! "

" Then you will have Santana and Kurt on your back . "

" I see that I have no choice. " She caressed my cheek and went to her room to get ready.

As expected Kurt and Blaine came to take us at 5 pm. Blaine and Rachel got well along, of the corner of my eyes I saw him touch Rachel by laughing and even that bothered me, while the guy is gay and goes out with my brother…what's my problem ? I needed to calm down Kurt was right I was a real psychopath. We joined the restaurant and I sat next to Rachel and Kurt next to Blaine. This evening was really going to be hard, when I saw the couple in front of me kissing or just touching their hands I was jealous, I wanted to do the same with her. I turned to Rachel she turned her look to Kurt and Blaine who were all over each other and looked at me again with a small smile, but her eyes seemed sad.

The dinner was excellent and while we waited for our dessert I felt Rachel's leg squeezing up against mine, she rubbed it against me, I tried to make like it was nothing. She got closer to me, Kurt and Blaine were so much absorbed by each other that they didn't pay attention on us then Rachel put her hand on my thigh her touch made me jump and disturbed Kurt and Blaine.

" Are you ok Finn? " Asked Blaine.

" Yes! Yes! I just…need to go to the toilets. "

I had to splash some water on my face I needed to calm down. I was alone in the toilet and tried badly to think of other thing than a naked Rachel. I felt the bulge in my pants… I couldn't go out like that and at the same time I couldn't take care of that here in the middle of the toilet. I heard the door open behind me I raised my eyes in the mirror and I saw Rachel.

" Rachel what are you … "

I don't have the time to end my sentence that she threw herself on me and kissed me frantically, she took my hand and guided me towards one of the cabins of the toilet, she locked the door behind me and push me against it to kiss me. The different of size was less important because she wore shoes with heels. I caught her by her thighs and she put them around my waist, I pushed her against the door. I thanked all the Gods because she wore a dress it's more accessible. I felt her hands on my belt and then on the button of my jeans. She put them off.

I lowered my hands on her panties and pushed it on the side to be able to penetrate into her. By pushing her panties I can feel that she was wet and ready that she wanted this as much as me.

" Do you believe that we can be quiet? " I murmured to her out of breath.

" I don't know I think we need to find out that will be a good training. " She says to me by nibbling my neck.

Without further delay I penetrated into her, we both moanded. I couldn't go slowly, I wanted her too much, I accelerated the rhythm and kissed her. If somebody told me one week ago that I would have incredible sex with my girlfriend and in a public place I would have laughed at them. But here I was… I had to pay attention to not tear away her dress to be able to feel her skin against mine.

" Oh Finn … "

" Hush babe… " the noise of the door interrupted me, I stilled inside of Rachel she looked at me by laughing and began moving against me. I closed my eyes and put my forehead against her and let her make until the intruder goes away. When I heard him leave I thrusted into her with more strenght and more deeper. Our orgasms struck us both at the same time as usual, she nibbled my shoulder in order to refrain her from shouting while I was bitting my lips until that I could feel some of blood in my mouth. Rachel recovered and I put her back on her feet, she slid her hands behind the back of my neck and widened her eyes when she raised her eyes towards my face.

" Finn your lip! " She exclaimed I took up my hand towards my lip and I could see some blood on my fingers.

" That's better than to shout in all the restaurant. " I was afraid that the sight of the blood disgusts her and that she doesn't want to kiss me anymore, but once again Rachel Berry surprised me because she pushed my head towards her to place a kiss on my mouth, she slid her tongue in my mouth in order to caress mine. After a few seconds she pulled back of me and crossed her tongue on her lips...and that was really really hot.

" Yes you're right but next time kiss me. " She says to me by caressing my cheek.

" Don't worry about that Miss! "

"Sorry for jumping on you like that, but to see your brother and his boyfriend…and you was so close to me… "

" Hey babe it's ok, feel free to do it again. We should go now! "

" Yes you right… I said to them that I had a phone call to make, I will go wait here for another five minutes and put some water on your face you are quite red! " She says to me by laughing.

" Hey… who's to blame for that? "

I had definitively the best girlfriend in the world. I waited 5 minutes and took my place back, the waiter was returning us our dessert.

" You feel ok Finn? " shit thinks of something Finn.

" Yes Puck called me he wanted to play! " I say to him by looking at my dessert. I saw Rachel of the corner of my eye smiling. I began with the whipped cream and I couldn't refrain from thinking about this whipped cream on Rachel's naked body.

" Finn? Are you with us? " Says Kurt to me by waving in front of my face.

" Yes what? "

" Where were you? " Asked Blaine by laughing.

" Nowhere I just savor my dessert that's all. "

" You are so strange lately, you always smile silly and without reason, you would say to me if you saw someone right? " I choked to his words.

" Kurt leave him alone, he has the right to be happy! "

" Yes but … "

" Good… So Kurt what do you wanted? " I changed subject.

" I said this weekend when we go to the birthday I would like to sleep with Blaine but with the parents...I'm sure they are going to put me with Rachel and you with Blaine. Then I was saying that maybe we could switch during the night and put an alarm o'clock. If Rachel and you are ok with this of course? " Kurt made this so easy.

" Yes it's not a problem for me! " Says Rachel to him.

" Me either " I say to him already by thinking about Rachel sleeping in my arms. After the dessert we went to the cinema where we all opted for a comedy. I found myself again next to Rachel who she was also next to Kurt.

" I going to buy some candies someone wants something else? " Asked Rachel. When I wanted to suggest to come with her Blaine got up and proposed to her.

" A soda for me please. " I say to her irritated.

" Are you ok Finn? You seem angry? "

"No I'm ok!"

Rachel and Blaine came back at their place and the room plunged into the darkness. Rachel shared her candies with me during the movie, our hands touched from time to time when one of us wanted to take a candy at the same time. I just wanted to take her hand or squeezed her against me.

Once the movie finished we went at our house and here on the yard of our house there was a silhouette in the dark I felt Rachel wrinkling I took her hand. As soon as Blaine parked the car the person moved in the light and Rachel relaxed in the sight of Puck. What the hell? I went out of the car and approached him.

" Puck what are you doing here? " I ask him.

" I came to see Rachel! " He says to me bothered.

" Puck I was clear later and I didn't lied to you by saying that I wasn't available this evening! " Says Rachel to him.

" Can I speak to you in private? "

" No way! " I say to him by moving toward him. Rachel placed her hands on my arm.

" I just want a date please, after that I swear to you I will leave you alone if you don't want me. " He was lucky that Rachel had her hands on me because I just wanted to punch him.

" Why don't you understand when she says to you that she isn't interested? " I say to him angry as hell.

" Rachel just agree for god sake! " Says Kurt.

She looked at me, I knew inside of me that it was the only way in order to get him to leave her the hell alone, but if she fell in love with him? No…No way she loved me right?

" OK on Wednesday afternoon, but after that you will have to understand when I say to you that I am not interested. Ok?" She says to him friendly.

" Don't worry hot stuff, we will see after this date … "

" Puck you are just a pig you know that right? " says Kurt.

" OK 2 pm on Wednesday in the park. " He came to her and kiss her on her cheek and left as well as Blaine.

" Finn you don't come in? " Asks Kurt.

" No I need some fresh air, go home, good night " I say to him by turning my back to them. After a few seconds I felt her hands hugging me from behind and she put them on my chest, she rested her head against my back.

" I am sorry… " she murmured.

" It's not your fault! " I say to her by putting my hands on her.

" If you weren't with me you shouldn't go through all of this, I would understand if you wanted that we stop! " I released her hands and turned me.

" Are you kidding? You are the best thing who arrived in my life and you…you believe that I can take you out of my mind or my heart just like that. You always say that I have to believe in you, I know your feelings for me but you should follow your own advice. You just don't understand how much I love you? Don't you? You make me feel feelings that…and when he kiss you on your cheek if that had been somebody else I would have destroyed him but I can't do a damn thing about it and that… " I kick a jar of flower next to the steps, and it flew on the pavement of the opposite of the street.

" Finn … "

" No Rachel, I just need to calm down and to be alone please. "

"All right…" she kissed me above my heart and went away in the house.

I felt bad to react this way with her, but I loved her so much why she didn't want to understand? And why Puck must be such an ass?

Rachel was my girl and when I closed my eyes I could imagine to make my life with her. I'm sure she will be my wife, the mother of my children. My wife! Miss Rachel Hudson. What? No…we are so young…. It just make a week that we are together even if we know each other since the childhood, but it's not a reason. I need to stop thinking about that and even if she had her emancipation because of the death of her fathers. I will be only 18 years old in January, almost one month after her birthday on December 18th. We could leave a whole weekend and get married just the two of us. We could always make a big party later. Ok stop Finn, I am planning my wedding. I am 17 years old and I plan my wedding what's wrong with me? I need to go to bed. I entered the house, and passed in front of her door and I could hear slightly the noise of the TV. I wanted to go in to apologize but I was still mad, I didn't want to take my anger on her anymore. I took the direction of my room and tried to sleep but I failed. I had a feeling that this night was really going to be the longest of my life.

**Sorry for my mistakes! Please reviews and thank you for your support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12***Rachel POV**

It was seven o'clock when I got up to go for a run and evacuate all the stress of yesterday. I had had my first fight if we can call this a fight with Finn, it was the first time when I saw him this angry, I knew it wasn't against me. I think it was good for us that we don't see each other until tomorrow that would leave him the time to calm down...I hope. I knew that when we had decided to be together that it wasn't going to be simple but Puck complicates even more the situation. For me in my head everything was clear, Finn is the one for me, he is the man of my life I feel it in the depths of my soul I have no doubt about it. I didn't want that Finn suffers or is angry because of me but for me it was too late I couldn't step back of him anymore, I couldn't get enough of him, he was the only one who maintained me up. God I was so selfish!

I began running faster than usually by thinking about the evening with Blaine and Kurt everything had been perfect in spite of we couldn't our affection for each other in public. Even the fact of finding me in a public place hadn't paniced me because I knew that Finn was there by my side. Well it was necessary to say that it was on Monday evening also Kurt had chosen well this day because the restaurant and the cinema were rather deserted, fortunately for me. But Puck had wasted everything.

I had decided to run longer today to avoid Finn before he leaves for work. We needed some time apart. I began smiling, who would have been able to think that Sarah or Rachel Berry would have had sex in the toilet of the boys in a public place, not me in any case. I didn't know what came over me but all of a sudden that had come to me, I wanted him and by thinking again about the head he made when he had seen me it was memorabe.

I ran even faster and I could feel all the tension in my body going away. It was so good just to feel the adrenalin and run relentlessly. I glanced on my iPhone to see the hour it was a little more than 8:30 am, Finn and Burt must have left at this moment.

By arriving in front of the house Burt's car wasn't there anymore I made my stretchings and went to the house. Carole was in the kitchen ending a salad of fruit.

" Hi sweetheart, how was your jogging? " She asked me by smiling.

" Very good! "

" Are you afraid for tomorrow? "

" Yes I am… " I say to her in a low voice. She came to me and hugged me, my body relaxed little. It's crazy that the cuddles of the Hudsons could make me feel much better.

" Everything is going to be fine! Take a cup of fruit. "

" Thank you! " I saw that Carole wasn't as usual she seemed worried. " Everything ok Carole? "

" Huh yes! Yes! It's nothing it's a just Finn ! He has to cover something ! " I felt guilty and wondered how he was this morning.

" Why do you say that? "

" I don't know by the headache he had yesterday and this morning he looked somewhere else, tired, red eyes like if he hadn't sleep. " Oh no. I wanted to see him or at least write him but I gave up the idea thinking that he must be mad and that he would have already written me if he wanted to.

" I don't know what to say! We spent a good evening yesterday, maybe he is just tired. "

" Maybe! But he was so happy lately I had never seen him like that and now…I just hope that he will feel better. " I smile to her words.

" Don't worry Carole he will be fine! " Even if I knew nothing about it for the moment I tried to make my possible to reassure her and by the smile she made to me I think that worked.

" Kurt told me to say to you that he will come to find you at about 6 pm at Santana to look for your dress. And please Rachel pays attention I don't know if you planned to go out or something, I trust you and I know that Kurt will be there but pay attention. OK? " I saw all the affection in her eyes I got up to take her in my arms.

" Yes, dont' worry ! "

" I have to work we see each other tomorrow evening then, I understood that you have a date with Puck tomorrow afternoon? "

" Yes just as a friend, maybe he will leave me alone after that he promised me… "

" He will never change! I need to go have a good day and have fun … "

" Thank you Carole for everything! "

I took my shower and put a mini pair of shorts with a tee-shirt. I went to my room to prepare my stuff for this day with the girls. I was alone in the house. Whereas I passed in front of Finn's room I couldn't refrain from going inside. I approached his bed and I sat down. I caught one of his tee-shirt which was on the floor and putit) in my nose to inhale his smell. By looking down I saw the photo of the two of us when we were children the same that I had in my box. I took it and put it in his night table.

It's going to be hard to wait until tomorrow … I went out of his room and did the cleaning in the house by avoiding the rooms. The time passed faster. I heard the front door open and then close while I looked for my bag in the floor, my heart beat faster and faster by hoping that's Finn.

" Rachel? " Kurt calls me.

" I'm coming! "

" Hey you did the cleaning here? "

" Yes ! What are you doing here, Carole said to me that you will come later! "

" Finn didn't want that you go to Santana by yourself and seen he can't come I volunteered. "

" I'm ok Kurt! " Finn …

" I know that ! Ready for shopping, I look forward to, I already see you in a wonderful pink short dress blade or blue or … "

" Kurt! Kurt! We will see this evening in any case I see that you are excited for two! How are Finn? Carole said to me that he seemed … "

" Strange ? Sad? Agry? Yes… I have the impression it's because of Puck don't you think? " He interrupted me and I blush at his question.

" I don't know ! " I lied.

" I think it's because of you, he is so protectif with you, I have never seen him like that before. He really likes you ! " He says to me sincerely. Did he know for us? Or is he suspected something?

" It's just because he worries for me that's all. "

" I don't know… I think it's more than that, I tried to speak to him but he blew me off. Be careful with him Rachel he is very sensitive. "

" I will be. It's all Puck fault, he doesn't understand when somebody says no! " I say to him by shouting, I was so mad right now because of him Finn suffered.

" I know but at least he promised you to leave you alone after this date. Do you like him ? "

" No! " I shouted even more hardly " I'm sorry ! I know it's not your fault I shouldn't snap at you like that ! "

" It's ok ! Ready to go? "

I took my bag and he drove me at Santana during the way Kurt didn't stop talking about my dress. All I could think about was Finn…I had to write to him at least a small message.

*I am so sorry for everything, I love you-R*

It was simple but it was exactly what I felt. I really needed this day with Santana, she was exactly the person who I needed to think about something else. Arrived in front of her house I thanked Kurt and he left.

" Hey Berry! What's going on? "

" Hello to you too Santana! You just the one I need today, just tell me that you didn't invite Quinn because it's really not the day. " She put her arm around my shoulders and managed me inside the house.

" No Quinn isn't invited, but all the other girls are coming later when we go to the mall! What's your problem? "

" It's Puck, he doesn't understand when I say to him that I'm not interested and that makes Finn angry. I promised to go on a date with him tomorrow and he promised me he would leave me alone after that if I don't want him. He is so sure that after one date I will succumb to his charm or whatever. " I saw Santana getting angry like Finn.

" If you want I can speak to him, or I kick him in the ball so that he will understand what no means. " I smile.

" No it's ok … "

" What's the problem of Finnocence? I have already noticed that he looks at you like if you were the only girl on earth. " I had to take her on another track and fast.

" I think it's because he knows how Puck is with the girls and because he doesn't want to see me suffering because of his best friend. "

" Yeah maybe … Anyways my parents aren't here this evening so we can make great coktails !" That couldn't hurt.

We took advantage of the last days of the summer, we were stretched out near the swimming pool until Brittany comes to join us. I glanced at my phone from time to time to see if Finn had answered me but nothing …

The girls began to come little by little as well as Kurt. We got ready to leave when my phone vibrated.

*I love you-F* It was not a novel but it was something…

At the end of two hours I have finally the dress which I was going to wear on the party. She was beautiful it fit my body and it was midnight blue. It was a dress which was back naked…I had black shoes with heels which going with. Kurt was very proud of his result.

" You are going to be very beautiful on this party. " Says Kurt to me.

" He is right this dress is perfect for you. " Says Mercedes.

" Yeah you will see the face of Finnocence when he will see your back... " Says Santana.

" Thank you everybody for helping me. " I say to them.

Later in the evening we were all in the living room sat on the floor by speaking while waiting for our pizzas and ice creams that we had ordered. Santana had made a sangria Santana. The evening begun well.

At the end of one hour we were all slightly tipsy especially Kurt, he and I went out for some fresh air. We laughed for nothing until that his phone rang.

" Be careful Kurt if it's your parents! " I say to him by laughing he tried to look at the screen to see who it was.

" It's Finn! It's coooool " I couldn't refrain from smiling.

" Hey Finn! "

" I'm okkkkk why? "

" Well all right… I am a little bit tipsy! "

" Yes Rachel to and all the other girls if you want to know! "

" Finn we are fine! Nothing can happend here " I listened carefully their conversation and I could notice that Finn worried.

" No we stay at Santana's! Finn you are sooooo boring we have fun here! "

" Yes I know that we shouldn't drink, I will remind you the same thing next time i see you with alcoho... " He says to him by laughing.

" She is inside with the others, I am outside! "

" Yes I am going to join her, good evening! "

Kurt hung up the phone and blew.

" I spared you a scene! He can be so boring sometines…like he is a Saint! "

" He worries that's all, come we are going inside. "

The evening continued with the sangria, fun and the most stupid games until everybody falls asleep. Everybody excepted me. It was still warm outside I put myself on the deckchair to look at the stars. My stars ' Leroy and Hiram '. My phone vibrated between my hands.

*I miss you-F* I smile, it was 2:30 am of the morning.

*I miss you too, why you don't sleep?-R*

* I was thinking about you…I feel bad to have reacted like that. - F*

*It's not big deal.-R*

*I love you do you believe me when I say it to you? - F*

*Of course I believe you I wish I was in your arms right now.-R*

*Me too ! Are you still tipsy ?- F*

*I'm ok.-R*

*Your mother worries about you !- R*

*I know but tomorrow everything will get better...I hope.-F*

*Me too.- R*

*He never gave up…- F*

*If not I will send him Santana.-R*

*I love you so much babe.-F*

*Me too Finn, get some sleep, I will see you tomorrow.- R*

*Bye babe…- F*

My look went again towards the stars and I tried to remember good moments with my fathers, but it's stronger than me I only see these horrible images in my head.

Not having slept as usual I decided to prepare the breakfast for everybody. Pancakes and wafle … The first smells of my preparation woke some of them. Mercedes and Tina came in the kitchen to help me. The table was ready and everybody meanwhile had come join us in the kitchen in order to eat all together. Kurt was the one who had a headache, he had come down with his sunglasses.

" When do you meet Puck? " Asked Santana.

" 2 pm at the park. "

" I can come you know? " She asked me.

" It's ok ! Thank you. I should manage! " I say to her by laughing.

We spent the morning all together by laughing about the events of the night, Kurt remained the most memorable. At about 12 am Kurt and I returned from Santana and I got ready for my ' date '. I felt sick and especially I did'nt want to go, but if he left me alone after tha... I chosen dress which wasn't going to encourage him to do some crudes comments like always. It was 1:30 pm when I was ready, I took the direction of the park to go to join him. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

*I wish I was him today!-F*

* I don't think you would like to be because my kisses and my caresses are just for you, he will have nothing!-R*

*I think Finn Hudson is a very lucky guy!-F*

*Don't worry for this afternoon Finn, you have nothing to be afraid of. My heart is yours.-R*

*I'm happy to know that and if he tries something...Just punch him for me please.-F*

*Ok will do ! I love you.-R*

*I love you babe never forget it.-F*

Noah was exactly on time, we walked in the park by speaking about the glee club and the football, of Finn and him, we had bought an ice cream in our way and I could say that until now I really appreciated this moment because he contained simply as a friend, he didn't make crudes comments, he didn't try to touch me. He was simply friendly. He had decided to show me Lima I hadn't time since my arrival to make the tour of the city.

After a while I felt the panic rising in me, it was another sunny day and there was a lot of people in the streets. I could see from far the Burt's garage. I didn't manage to calm down and I felt my breath going faster. No! Not now, now wasn't the moment to make a crisis. I tried to breathe calmly but nothing made for it. Puck notices my change of behavior because he stopped in front of me and touched me my arm.

" Are you ok Rachel? You want to sit down? " I nodded my head and he pushed me towards the closest bench. I began to feel dizzy, I closed my eyes and breathed profoundly.

" You want that I call an ambulance? Say something you make me freak out there! " He says to me worried.

"Finn…" was all that I could say. Puck took his phone and call him.

" Finn? Yes I'm with her! I need you to come dude … "

" I don't know we are in front of the garage. "

" Hurry! "

Puck turned to me and tried to caress my back, I tried not to pass out in the middle of the street. I could hear far away someone who is coming by running.

" Rach I'm here … " Finn says to me by throwing himself on his knees in front of me, he must have understand the problem by seeing me. He took my face between his hands to force me to look at him.

" I'm here Rach. Look at me! "

I opened my eyes slowly by concentrating on my breath and on the sensation of his hands on my face. I missed him so much and that made only one day. He took my hands in his while we looked at each other. Puck was silent next to us, worried not knowing what happened to me. Finn put my hands on his heart as he had already made it before.

" Focuse on my heartbeats… You are going to be ok! "

I closed my eyes to focuse only on his heartbeats and it's working. I reopened them and I looked at him more closely thims time and I must say that he was so sexy in his overall. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine…

" Are you ok? " Finn asked me and I nodded to answer him.

" What happend to her)? " Asked Puck.

"She don't like the crowd, she has crises of panic from time to time! " I wondered how I was going to make it to high school.

" I didn't know. "

" I am going to take her home Puck! " Says Finn.

" Huh all right, I will call you Rachel, I hope that you feel better! " Says Puck. I was focused on Finn.

" Babe? " Finn called me but I didn't manage to take out a word of my mouth.

I saw him looking around us and he came toward me and kissed me tenderly. I put my hands behind his neck. He slid his tongue in my mouth to caress mine what made us moan. I pulled back to look at him.

" I missed you so much! " I murmured.

" Are you sure you are ok? You want to go to the hospital? " He asked me worried.

" No I'm ok! Now that you are here I'm ok! "

He made me a kiss on my forehead and pulled me towards him, he took me towards the garage. Burt authorized him to leave earlier to get me at home. This crisis was the worst that I had had. Carole who was at home as we returned advised me to go to rest in my room. I lyied me on my bed listening some music, knowing that I couldn't sleep. I tried to relax. The agent Prentiss sent me a message to remind me of her coming at 8 pm. I heard a knock at my door.

" Yes? "

" Can I come in, my mother made you some tea. " Says Finn he was so cute.

" Thank you. " I took the tea and took a sip.

" How do you feel? "

" Better, it was the first time that a crisis was so intense " I was leaned against my bedhead, Finn sat down and put his arm around my shoulders and I put my head against his chest. He caressed me slowly.

" Puck really freaked out, he doesn't stops sending me messages to know how do you feel. " I squeezed him more hardly against me.

" Poor Puck! I spent a good afternoon with him, he didn't tried anything, it was pleasant, he doesn't make sexual comments at all. Just one afternoon between friends. "

" I was afraid that I have to kick his ass to try to steal me my girl. "

" He has no chance against you. " I say to him by straightening me to be able to look at him.

" I am a lucky guy. " he kissed me, but the kiss didn't last long to my taste,I frowned and he smiles to me. " You know that I would like to kiss you longer than that but my mother is here and Burt is going to come home. "

" I know…Anyway I am going to help your mother. "

" Are you sure? You should rest? "

" No I need to do something to change my mind. "

I went down to help Carole. I looked at the watch all the 5 minutes. Finn seemed stress too … At 8 pm the agent Prentiss arrived at the Hudson-Hummel. We all sat at the table of the kitchen, Finn was just next to me.

" How are you Rachel? " The agent Prentiss asked me concerned.

" It depends… " I say to her sincerely.

" You look tired? " I looked down towards my hands.

" Yes I had a panic attack today, it was rather intense. "

" Oh ok! Well as I said it to you by the phone we didn't find Parker but… " I saw her hesitate for a moment.

" But what? " Asked Burt, Finn took my hand under the table.

" He looks after you Rachel, he has a photo of you but don't worry he doesn't suspect that you left New York and the team which protects you is on the alert. " I felt Finn stirring next to me.

" And what ? We are going to wait that somebody identifies her and that he comes here to look for her. " Shouted Finn.

" Finn please! " Says Carole.

" I know Finn that it's frustrating! But we are careful. " She says calmly.

" Frustrating? Are you kidding me! If he kill her … "

" Finn comes with me, we are going to walk outside to get some fresh air. " Burt says to him. He took him friendly by his shoulder but before leaving the room Finn kick the chair next to him.

" I am so sorry agent Prentiss, my son is very protective with Rachel! " Says Carole.

" It's ok. I understand, all this story made me so mad. Parker has a very good circle of friends and as soon as we think we can corner him he spins us between our fingers. Our narks hear about him but never see him. But we don't give up Sarah. We will find him ! " I was surprised by hearing my name again. The last time I heard it was when Finn and I made love for the first time. I was so much used to Rachel Berry now, for me Sarah Huddy died the same day as my fathers.

The agent Prentiss, Carole and I spoke about the progress of the case while Finn and Burt were still outside. It was 10 pm when the agent Prentiss went away. I was in the kitchen with Carole to drink a tea.

" How do you feel Rachel? "

" Better! I appreciate the honesty of the agent Prentiss. But I am frightened too not only for me but especially for you. It's not your battle. " She hugged me.

" Rachel don't be afraid, we are here for you, you are a member of this family now. We should go to bed, it's late. "

" Go ahead ! I'm going to the garden for a little bit. "

" OK! Good night! "

I went to the garden and stretched out on the grass.

" What are you doing here alone? " I turned my head to see Finn standing behind me.

" I think and I try to relax! "

" And it works? " He approached me and lay down just next to me.

" Not really … "

And there he attacked my lips fervently with his,that is exactly what I needed. It's was just the two of us, all the rest around us in that moment had no importance. I took off his tee-shirt. I wanted him, I needed him. He lyied on me and I felt safe, the weight of his body on mine reassured me. He kissed me along my neck, he took off my tee-shirt as well as my bra. His hands on my body made the desire rise in me.

" Finn I need you! Make love to me! "

He kissed me and removed the rest of my clothes and I did the same with his. He thrusted into me very tenderly, and all the tension in my body evacuated, I squeezed him hardly against me, I needed to feel him.

" Oh babe I needed this so much! " He murmured in my ear.

I felt my orgasm coming, Finn caught me more and more hardly.

"Finn" I moan, I bit my lower lip to avoid from shouting, Finn attacked my neck.

" Fuck babe…you feel so good! "

We were submerged by the wave of pleasure, he put his forehead against mine while we got our breath back. He kissed me on my forehead. We got dressed again and we lyied again on the grass. I fell aspleep my head on his chest.

**Sorry for my mistakes. Here another one ! I don't know how many chapter this story will have for now…I know there isn't enough drama for now but first I wanted to focuse on Finn and Rachel ! I hope you like it…Reviewsssss**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13***Finn POV**

Friday arrived very fast and we were all preparing us to leave for the party. Since the panic attack of Rachel, Puck left her finally… much to my relief. He sent me messages to know how she went, I was relieved because knowing him I am sure that he wouldn't stop there and that they would have to clear things up for good time this time. But for now I didn't want to think about that anymore I just wanted to take advantage of the weekend with her far from Lima even if we weren't alone and even if we couldn't make anything in public.

I was delighted at the idea of sleeping with her seen that Kurt wanted that we exchange our places to be able to spend the night with Blaine, without knowing it he helpt me a lot. During this weekend I wanted to present Rachel as my girlfriend, I wanted to shout it on every roofs but I knew pertinently that that wouldn't be possible the parents would make a heart attack. We must be careful like always.

On Tuesday it was the comeback at our high school fot our last year and by knowing that there too we can't do anything irritated me, but I knew what to expect by committing me in this relationship with her and every day I thank God that she gave us a chance.

We had bought everything for high school and even each of us had new clothes in the biggest happiness of Kurt. We were ready to begin this new year, all that I hoped for it was that the other students were going to leave Rachel alone.

I helped Burt to load our suitcases and other stuff for the weekend, whereas Rachel and my mother prepared some snacks, Kurt looked at him for the nineth time in the mirror.

I was very nerveous because it made two that Rachel and I hadn't made love, a record for us but with Kurt always on our shoes it was difficult to do anything. We are going to take me for a perv or something, two days was nothing I had spent 17 years without but now that I had tasted it I thought only about that and I felt that Rachel felt exactly the same thing as me. As soon as we could have a moment we made love and it was so good every time. I was happy and proud that she wanted me like I wanted her, and when she shouts my name every time it was the most beautiful melodies. She didn't retain her when we went just the two of us.

The idea of wedding always stayed in my mind in spite of it was a completely crazy idea but it was stronger than me, I wanted that she becomes my wife, spend my life with her, to be able to wake me every day with her by my side to make love to her when I wanted and to protect her from the world.

" Finn everything is settled? "

" Yes we are ready to leave! "

" OK call everybody we are going to take Blaine. I don't want to leave too late we have three hours of road and at the end of the afternoon we have to go to help to decorate the room. "

" I am going to call them. "

I went in the house to warn everybody of our departure Kurt called Blaine to tell him to get ready. We had to take two cars it was always me who was in charge of driving. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were all in the car with me, Rachel was in front next to me and everytime I looked towards her she smiled at me. The road was long and very boring especially when I saw Kurt and Blaine licking themself while I on the other side I just can look at the woman who I love without being able to make anything.

Once we arrived at Kurt's aunt she showed us our rooms her house was very big we could easily get lost in there. Blaine and I unpacked our things and I already thought about this evening with Rachel. Thank you Kurt!

" Finn you still smiling like an idiot ! " Says Kurt to me who had just join us in the room.

" Kurt leave me the hell alone! " I said angry.

" Then say to me why you are always smiling like that? "

" Because I am happy. " I say to him on a sarcastic tone.

Once again Rachel and I were separated, Kurt, Blaine, Burt and I helped in the preparation of the room while Rachel and my mother prepared the differents meals. I could not even see her for the dinner because we had to stay in the room. At about 9:30 pm we had finally returned and we were all exhausted by all these preparations and the road. Rachel and my mother had already withdrawn in their room. Blaine, Kurt and I were in the kitchen to drink a last drink and wait that the way is free.

" Well what's your plan ? " I asked them.

" We wait another ten minutes and later you will go to find Rachel seen that she is already settled. We shall put an alarm at five o'clock in the morning seen the hour I think that you will not have pain to fall asleep again. You will have to lock the door behind you and you will leave your phone on, I will send you a message to tell you to open the door. Ok for you? " Oh yes !

" Yes it's good, I just hope that we don't get caught. "

" Thank you Finn! " Thanks to you yes I thought.

" You are welcome, can we go now I'm exhausted. "

They nodded their head and we went up the most discreetly possible so that nobody can hear us. I saw Kurt and Blaine going in my room and I went to Rachel's room and entered slowly. She was stretched out under the blankets and she was reading. I locked the door behind me. As soon as her look crossed mine she released her book and smiles to me.

" Hey! " She says to me warmly while I removed my T-shirt and my pair of shorts to find myself just in my boxer. I went to the bed and stretched out next to her on my side while she was lengthened on her back. I bent towards her to kiss her tenderly, at the contact of our lips I felt the heat invading me immediately while she put her hands behind my neck.

" I missed you babe! " I say to her out of breath.

" You too. Everything is ready? "

" Yes everything is ready. I have to say that we worked well, but I miss you so much … "

I kissed her more fervently, I lay down on her, we moaned both in our kiss. I was feeling that it had been ages since I was near her. I put my hands under her shirt to massage her breast, she moans even more soundly.

" Finn we can't do this, the house is full of people. " She murmured against my neck without pushing me away.

" I don't give a damn, and we did much worse. " I started again thinking about the sex that we shared at the restaurant, my erection became intensified almost immediately. I took off her shirt and lowered my head towards her breast. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked it hardly. She caught my hair, god I missed her body so much and that made just two days. I took off her shorts and her panties at the same time. I lowered my head even more to lick the lips of her core. She moans loudly.

" Shh babe! " I raised my eyes towards her face and I saw her bitting her lower lip, she was the sexiest girl of the world.

I took her clit between my lips and began sucking it more and more hardly at the end of a few minutes I penetrated her with two of my fingers. Rachel moved her hips at the same time while continuing to suck her clit. She took one of the pillows and placed it on her face to lower her moans. After a few minutes I felt her walls squeezing up around my fingers. During her orgasm I could feel Rachel's legs shaking, once past she removed the pillow of her face which was quite red what gave me to smile. Before I can say anything she caught me by the hair and guided my face towards her to kiss me.

" Finn now! "

" Are you sure ? You said before it's not a good idea! " I say to her knowing pertinently that now she couldn't push me away she wanted me I could see it in her eyes.

" Oh yes I am sure Mister Hudson, I wait for this moment since two long day. " She took a break before starting again. " We are like animals !" she says to me while I kissed her on her neck.

" Animals maybe but I would say simply that we love each other so much and that we have so much passion for each other we just can't resist at each others. "

" Say it like that … "

She kissed me and I thrusted into her slowly our eyes were locked.

" I love you Rachel never leaves me I can live without you. " I said sincerely between two passionate kisses.

" I have not the intention to leave. " She says to me by moaning at the same time.

We continued to make love until that both of us reach our orgasm. I went out of her and stretched out next to her to take her in my arms and squeeze her hardly against my body. She rested her head on my chest and five minutes after she fell asleep on me. I was her remedy … Once the alarme was set I closed my eyes to fall asleep too.

I was woken by Rachel's kisses, I didn't find a better way of being woken the morning. I left my eyes closed and squeezed her against me.

" Finn you need to dress Kurt is coming. " Rachel murmured.

" I don't want to leave you, I want to stay here !"

" Please Finn….Come on ! " I opened my eyes, she had lit the bedside lamp so that I can find my stuff.

" Then kiss one more time before I go, I don't know if we are going to be able to see each other alone. " She put herself on her arm and kissed me.

" It's better? "

" Yes but you can make even better, your naked body gives me a lot of ideas. "

" I don't doubt it. "

Rachel got up and got dressed, resigned I did the same. Hardly dressed Kurt sent me a message. I kissed Rachel one last time and left the room to join mine. Once in my bed I had no problem to find the sleep again.

Like I said it to her before I didn't see Rachel of the day with all these preparations we had to run from left to right without having one minute for us. The party took place at 7 pm, at about 5:30 pm everybody went to get ready, Kurt had chosen me a suit for the occasion.

It was 6:30 pm when Blaine, Burt and I waited for the last three to come down. My mother arrived the first one she wore a red dress, I hadn't the habit to see her in this kind of clothe like me she preferred rather the cool mode, but I had to admit that my mother was really beautiful. I managed my look upward the staircases and I saw Kurt offering his hand to Rachel, she was sexy, beautiful walking as a goddess. She took my breath away in her midnight blue dress, what confirmed that it was definitively my favorite color. I had to look like a moron planted there to fix her because Blaine approached me and gave me a small blow in the arm. My eyes were locked on Rachel if we had been only the two of us I shall have simply raised her of the ground by kissing her fervently. But we weren't alone!

When she arrived at the bottom of the steps she went to my mother to get ready to leave. When she turned and I saw her naked back I thought that I was going to make a heart attack. I just wanted to slide my hand there and kiss it all the length.

" Finn breath before you pass out! " Says Kurt to me.

" What? " I turned toward him.

" I could see that you like her dress! " Says Kurt by laughing.

" I should be difficult if I didn't like it. " I say sincerely.

We all went to the party to wait for Kurt's grandmother, we were about fifty, between family and friends. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and I stayed together in spite of it was the family of Kurt he stayed with us saying that he wasn't really close with the other members of his family. He had explained to us that most of them not accepted his homosexuality.

The party was going well, Rachel wasn't at ease I could feel her tense next to me, we avoided leaving her alone there was always one of us with her. She was also sad I could see it in her eyes.

" Finn invite Rachel to dance! " Says Kurt.

" What ? Are you crazy ! You know I can't dance! "

" Go ! I think you can manage a slow ! " He made me get up and pushed me towards Rachel. Resigned I approached her and offered my hand to her.

" Dance with me! "

She smiled to me and took my hand, I managed her towards the dance floor and squeezed her against me, I placed one of my hands on her hip and the other one in her lower back. Rachel put her hand behind my neck and put her head against my chest. It was like we were the only one here. Her smell intoxicated me and it was necessary that I controle myself for not to kiss her in front of everybody. I hated dancing but with her everything was much easier and the song stopped far too early to my taste.

" Hey look at me lovebirds! " Says Kurt to us by stretching out his phone towards us.

" She is very beautiful can you send it to me please ? " says Rachel.

I bent to see the screen, it was photo of Rachel and me dancing while we looked by smiling at each other. This photo was beautiful Rachel was right. Kurt sent the photo to Rachel and she sent it to me, the only photo which I had of us was the one when we were five. At about 2:30 am of the morning we returned all at the house and seen the excitement which there was in the house we couldn't switch the rooms this night. Once in my bed I contemplated my phone by looking at the photo of us until exhaustion.

When I opened my eyes it was still dark outside, I turn and turn around in my bed but I didn't manage to fall asleep again. The words of the agent Prentiss echoed in my head, he looked for her, this batard looked for her and there was nothing that I can do. I didn't imagine what I would do if something happened to her or if he touched her I was sure that I could kill him without any hesitation. I can't live in a world where Sarah Huddy wasn't here. Only to think about it makes me angry, I had to see her now I had to squeeze her in my arms. I looked for my phone in the darkness, I looked at the hour before sending a message, it was 4 am in the morning.

*I need to see you -F*

*Hey ! Are you alright? - R*

*I just need to hug you against me F*

*Ok ! Where?-R*

*In the office downstairs - F*

I put my short and a tee-shirt. When I entered the room she was already here in a mini pair of shorts and a tank.

" Hey Finn what are you doing … "

But I didn't let her finish I threw myself next to her on the sofa and hugged her as if it was the last time that I saw her. Once the surprise past she squeezed me against her.

" Are you ok ? You don't have problem for sleeping usually! " She says to me by smiling and by moving back to be able to look at me.

" I am afraid for you, I woke up and I began thinking about what the agent Prentiss said that he looked for you. If something happened to you Sarah I couldn't recover from it I know me I love you too much " I say to her close to tears, if Puck had been there he would have said to me that I was a pussy.

" Finn stop! Nothing will happen to me, there is a whole team to protect me I am more afraid for you… " she tried to convince us but I saw through her, she was afraid as much as me.

" Sarah all of this is serious it's not a game or a movie, a psychopath looks for you, he wants to rape you and to kill you " I say to her angry seeing that she minimized the situation.

" You think that I don't know all of this, I saw what he made to one of my fathers! And don't call me Sarah anymore she died this night with them! " She snapped.

" Rachel I am so sorry I don't… sorry " I took her hands and I tried to gauge her expression, I was afraid that she began crying because of me, but to think about it I hadn't seen her crying not once since her arrival this wasn't normal! Rachel should cry..

" It's ok Finn, I know that you worry but I don't want to speak about it please…. "

" You know that Sarah didn't die this night, she is always here … "

" Maybe but I am maintaining Rachel and even when this story will be ended I would keep this name. And for now I am afraid of making a panic attack in front of everybody at school. " In my head I already imagined ' Rachel Hudson ' if she wanted.

" I am going to be here with you, I'm not going to leave you alone, there is Kurt and Santana and Puck who also know that you are afraid of the crowd, but I would like that you do something for me. »

" What? "

" I would like that you take lessons of boxing or self-defense or something else I don't care, I would go with you if you want or I can ask Santana. "

" I don't know Finn... "

" Please just try and if you don't like it you can stop. " I made her my puppy look that I knew she couldn't resist.

" Ok ! Ok ! You won you don't play fair you know when you look at me like that I can't say no to you. " I smile to her and brought her against me.

" It's good to know. "

" For you maybe! "

We lyied on the sofa in the arms of each other until we fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me slightly I don't know if it was in my dream or not. I opened my eyes and saw Blaine smiling while Rachel was always asleep in my arms.

" I thought that it would be good to wake you before somebody sees you like that and freaks out. " Murmured Blaine.

" Thank you it's nice of you she can't sleep without me! " I explained to him by kissing her on her head. All of a sudden I realized that Blaine was there that he wasn't supposed to know for us, I looked at him frantic but Blaine continued to smile to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

" Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry! And I suspected it anyway! " We were careful all the time.

" How? "

" You can see it in the way you look at each other, the way you act when you are in the same room. " That worried me because if he had realized it maybe the others too.

" Please don't say anything … "

" I just tell you that you can trust me. "

" Thank you dude! But if you suspected… maybe the others …" I say to him worried.

" I think that they know that you share something but thinks that you are afraid because of your parents so … "

" Thanks ! "

Blaine went out of the room, I was afraid of waking Rachel, I was afraid of her reaction and she slept so peacefully … I put down a kiss on her face and caressed her arm. She opened her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

" We really need to find a solution for make you sleep when I'm not here. " I say to her by smiling. " Babe I need to tell you something but it's not my fault… "

" I know I heard you with Blaine, I'm not mad at you. I trust him. "

" Thank God I was so afraid that you are going to be mad at me. "

" Never for that Finn, I love you. "

" I love you … "

I kissed her one more time before we left the room. Our discussion of yesterday evening stayed in my head, I needed to send a message to Santana to say to her that she kept an eye on Rachel at school if I wasn't there.

*Hi ! Can you keep an eye on Rachel at school if Kurt or I are not here, seen that she is afraid of the crowd…- F*

*No problem Finnocence! What should I do if she make a panic attack to calm her down ?-S*

*Yes just stay calm.-F*

*Ok you can count on me.- S*

*Thank you Santana, that's mean a lot to me!-F*

*I know Finnocence-S*

I took a shower and got dressed to join the others for the brunch. After the brunch we discussed little bit with the members of Kurt's family before going away. The road was rather quiet all still tired of the day before, after thirty minutes Blaine and Kurt was already asleep. I still verified in the rear-view mirror to be sure and I caught Rachel's hand, she turned towards me and smiles to me. After one hour Kurt and Blaine woke up and Kurt asked me to stop at the next rest area to go to the toilet. I couldn't put my eyes off of her, Blaine noticed it.

" You are really in love don't you? " Asked me Blaine.

" I'm not very subtle huh? " I say to him by smiling.

" Not really … "

" I am totally crazy about her I have never felt that way before and I can finally speak about it to somebody " I say by sighing, I was relieved.

" I am here if you need me, have you already…you know? " He asked me shyly.

" Huh yes, we were both virgin and I always wanted to wait to find the good person and I don't regret it even if the others bothered me all the time about it. But well it's not easy to slow down you know I want her all the time and I always have to pay attention all of this it's just crap. " It was strange to speak about sex with him.

" I can't say I understand with Kurt we are not there yet. But wait I have an idea my parents aren't home this evening they return on Wednesday you can come to my place with Kurt and Rachel. You can sleep with her we will just need to pay attention on Kurt. If you want, we can ordered pizza and watched a movie. Take advantage of the last evening before school that would allow me to take advantage of Kurt before I go to Dalton tomorrow. "

" Yeah totally it would be awesome. "

" No problem but we need to see if your parents agree. "

" That should be good if we are all together but avoid saying that your parents are not there. "

Kurt and Rachel returned from the toilet and we resumed our road. Blaine proposed his idea to Kurt and Rachel who accepted immediately. Kurt called the parents during the road to ask them if they would agree and fortunately for us they said yes. Once we arrived at Lima we brought Blaine at his home and we went to our home in order to get some stuff for the night.

Blaine lived in only fifteen minutes from our home, him welcome us in the doorway when we heard us. It was a little more than 6:30 pm, I began to be hungry. We ordered pizzas and while waiting for the deliverer we were in the living room in order to choose a movie that we all like. Once again we had chosen a romantic comedy.

Once we finished the pizzas we went in the living room, Blaine and Kurt was on a sofa and Rachel and I were in the other one. I wanted to snuggle against her during the movie, but well at least I can take advantage of her later. The room which we had was at the other side of the house. I can take advantage completely of her. When the movie finished I saw Blaine gaving me a look.

" I'm tired ! I'm going to bed ! You come Kurt? " I really need to thank him.

" Yes I come, good night Finchel! " Says Kurt by smiling.

" Finchel? " Asked Rachel.

"Finn+Rachel" answered Kurt and it left joining Blaine.

We waited for another fifteen minutes before joining our room. Rachel put a long tee-shirt and me I stripped in boxer. We lay down under the covers and she kissed me along my neck, she lay down on me, I could feel my erection against her wet core. I slid my hands under her shirt and caressed her back.

" I wanted you so much yesterday night! " She says to me between our kisses.

" I wanted to rip your dress of your body and make love to you till the morning. " I say to her.

She kissed me along my neck, my chest and I felt her lowering little by little until she reached to my dick. She took my boxer between her hands and she took it off to me and she redirected her towards my dick. She brought out her tongue and licked the tip of my dick, it felt so good, I caught her hair between my hands. She licked me from the bottom to the top until she took me completely in her mouth.

" Oh yes babe, your mouth feels so good around me! "

She began sucking more hardly, I had to concentrate not to ejaculate now because I wanted to be inside of her.

" Babe stop … "

I took her head delicately off of me and I managed her to my lips and I kissed her with passion. I pulled her shirt off and she got rid of her panties. When she rubbed herself against me I could feel that she was ready. She placed at her lips and she impaled herself on me.

" Oh Finn I want you so much! " She moans.

With my mouth I sucked one of her nipples while I massaged her other breast with my hand, she moans even more loudly. She went faster and faster.

" Rachel don't stop ! Fuck!"

Our orgasms were very strong, she put her head on my chest. Our legs were interlaced, our naked bodies were squeezed against each other.

" You know I could become used to that? " She says to me.

" To what? " I say to her thoughtfully.

" To us like that every night and every morning till the end of my days. " She saw us together too in the future, maybe I'm not the only one who think about all the wedding stuff.

" Me too I wish you never leave my arm even for one minute. "

" Yeah! And it's really pleasant to be able to sleep again. "

" Sleep babe! "

" Good night Finn. " She kissed me on the mouth and re-snuggles up to me.

This image of us getting married was not so crazy for me now, that became more and more clear for me, I wanted her as my wife I didn't want to wait, well we just needed to wait for my 18 years in January. I had to plan something special. Rachel was already asleep in my arms I joined her a few minutes later.

The following morning when I reopened my eyes I noticed that I wasn't alone in the bed my beautiful girlfriend was next to me still asleep. Her face seemed so peaceful and relaxed it's like her problems didn't exist. I caressed her cheek tenderly.

" Sorry I didn't want to wake you babe! " I say to her by kissing her on her forehead.

" You didn't wake me up, I was afraid of dreaming by feeling your body against me. "

" I'm here … "

" We will need to thank Blaine for allowing us to spend the night together, and for this morning also … "

" This morning? "

" I would like that my boyfriend make love to me this morning! "

" Your boyfriend huh? "

" If you want it's not an obligation! "

I lay down on her to kiss her. " Never … " I made love to her without retained, we were in the arms of each other when my phone vibrated on the night table it was a message of Blaine saying that Kurt was under the shower and that would be the best moment to get up.

" I would like to do that every day…" I say to her while we were getting dressed again.

" Yes but unfortunately it won't be before long. " She says to me with a point of sadness in her voice. I squeezed her in my arms.

" You already know what you want to do after high school? "

" Huh in fact I am already accepted to Nyada in New York, but I'm not sure that I want to go there anymore and if they didn't find the murderer I don't know if I am able to go to New York again. Besides I am practically sure that I can't leave you. " She says to me sincerely.

" You have to go there Rachel that was always your dream, and I could come with you if you want me, because I am practically sure too that I can't let you go. " I say to her tenderly.

" I don't want that you feel obligate to come with me…and I don't know if I want to go so … "

" You wouldn't force me I'm proposing, and we could create new memories together, live together, share our life together … "

" I can see that you think of everything! What would you do there? " She says to me by smiling.

" I had thought of going into a policy school in order to be an agent of the FBI. " I never said that to anybody I was always afraid that people would laugh at me. But Rachel wasn't like the others she listened to me without carrying any judgment at all.

" Like the agent Prentiss? " I nodded my head. " If it's really what you want to do there is numerous schools in New York but you will need good grades especially if you want to go into the FBI. You can ask information to the agent Prentiss the next time that she comes. "

" That means that you agree? You didn't this stupid? "

" It's not stupid at all it's heroic that shows once again that you have a big heart … "

" Think about it! And for my grade will you help me? "

" Of course I will be here for you for every step!"

" Did you think about self-defense lessons? "

" Yes! I will try. Will you come with me? "

" Yes of course if I want to go into the FBI I will need to learn too. "

" We should go to the kitchen before Kurt comes down. "

I squeezed her against me one more time and kissed her. We found Blaine in the kitchen he was preparing the breakfast, Rachel made him a kiss on his cheek to thank him. Kurt joined us a few minutes later we spent the morning together. Rachel and I had return to our house to leave them alone before Blaine went to Dalton.

My mother was at home making cookies and Brownies, Rachel went to help her for my part I went to find Puck and Sam to play at Call Of. The afternoon was cool. I returned for the dinner we spoke about school. We tried to reassure Rachel for tomorrow, but I saw that didn't help very much. We watched TV for a while and we all went to our rooms. I thought about Rachel and our life together in New York, at our wedding and at my proposal. We could find an apartment in New York without worrying about the money. I had to save up for the ring in my head everything was ready, I wanted to wait a little bit to propose to her. With all this thought I fall asleep.

**New chapter sorry for my mistakes! In the next chapter someone new are going to find out for them…Guess who? Reviews please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14***Rachel POV**

My night was worse than the others I stressed so much for school. I was afraid of the crowd! How I'm going to be able to face high school with all this stranger, Kurt and Finn had explained to me that there weren't only nice persons in this high school. Some students threw slushie, Kurt was one of their target. I just wanted to throw up, Sarah or Rachel Berry was never afraid or stress before all of this. That made me sick to think that all this story had transformed me into this weak girl. I could hear some noise in the bathroom and seen the early hour that could be only Kurt who was making his morning routine.

I choose to dress a black skirt with a pink top which I had bought with Santana who had assured me that it fitted me very well.

By going out of my room I crossed Kurt in the corridor who was just finished with the bathroom,it was still too early for Finn. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to have breakfast, it was 6:30 am.

" Hello Kurt! "

" Hello Rachel! You are beautiful! Are you ready for today? "

" Not really but I have no choice ! "

" If I can give you an advice take more clothes with you in case! "

" Yes thank you! "

" Maybe you are going to be lucky and because that you live under the same roof as Mister Quaterback they will spare you. "

" What with Mister Quaterback? " Asked Finn by going down the staircases.

" Already woken it's not Christmas. " Says Kurt to him by laughing.

" Very funny Kurt! Hello Rachel slept well? "

" Hello Finn, I knew better " he smiles to me tenderly.

" And I said that maybe when the others are going to know that she lives here maybe they are going to leave her alone. "

" If I see one of them bother her they are going to pay. " Finn says seriously.

We had breakfast all together seen that Burt and Carole joined us afterward, before wishing good luck to me for my first day and leaving for work. Once in the car I felt the panic coming, Finn tried to send me reassuring looks but it doesn't work. Finn parked in the parking lot of the high school which was already crowded.

" Kurt go we will join you! " Says Finn.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes we are good here. "

Kurt went away and Finn went out of the car to put himself next to me on the back seat, I closed my eyes and my breath already began to go faster.

" Rachel! Babe, look at me! " He says to me tenderly by taking my hands.

" I can't do it! It's so crowded and we are just in the parking lot and if the murderer is here and what he watches me or … "

" Babe! Stop it! The team is here to protect you I am here too he is not here he think that you are in New York remember. " He squeezed my hands.

" I know but I am afraid … "

" I am here! " He turned my face to his and kissed me and that calmed me instantly. I forgot completely where we were and put my hands behind his neck to squeeze him against me and I kissed him back with all my strength until he moved back.

" Better? "

" Could we just stay here! "

" No come we need to get your schedule. "

He went out of the car and went on my side to help me to go out of the car, he took my hand and managed me towards the secretariat to get my schedule. I was focused on his hand around mine while he studied my shedule, a smile formed on his lips.

" What is it? "

" We have almost the same classes there are just two classes where we aren't together, I go to see if you are with somebody of the glee club. "

" Great! "

He took me in the hall of the high school there were people everywhere, I was only focus on Finn's hand in mine.

" Hey Hudson! Who is this hot chick with you? New girlfriend? " Shouted a boy.

" Go away Karofsky! " he came to us anyway, Finn squeezed my hand even more hardly and put himself in front of me.

" Introduce us! " Another boy say to him.

" Why do you care? "

" Are you afraid that she prefers us to you Huddy, that she is going to know what a real man looks like! "

" First of all it's not my boyfriend Finn and I are just friends and second of all I really don't like the guys like you. " I say to them irritated, who they think they are to speak to Finn like that.

" Wow snapper as I like! " I saw Finn getting angry.

" Come Finn we have Spanish! " I managed him far from this morons before that he killed them.

" Assholes. "

Before going to class we had met the other members of the glee club and it turns out that the two classes that I don't have with Finn I have them with Santana and Puck. We went to Spanish, the teacher was called Mister Schuester or Mister Schue like we wanted I learnt that he was also the teacher of the glee club and for the little I see he seemed really nice. I was still shared about the glee club on one side I wanted to join them but on an other side I felt that I wasn't ready to sing. This monster took almost everything from me, my fathers, my passion for the music, my dreams almost everything… because I had Finn now in my life. He sat next to me, he was concentrated on his notes I knew that this year he wanted to make efforts for his future, our future.

Once again it was so hard to be near him without being able to make anything, just the touch of his leg under the desk turn me on.

The period passed very fast and Mister Schue said to the class that the auditions for the glee club were opened for everyone who wanted to try. We were in the corridor when we met Puck, he was rather distant with me since my panic attack what relieved me in a sense.

" Do you think that I should speak to him? " I asked Finn.

" To who? "

" Puck … "

" Why ? He leaves you alone it's what we wanted no? "

" Yes but I don't want that is strange between us! "

" If you want !" he said that but I saw that he didn't want that I speak to him.

" Hey Berry come on we have class together! " Says Santana.

" I trust you to take care of her please. " I wanted to kiss him he was so cute.

" Don't worry Finnocence! Go now let her breath! "

" See you later. " He says to me by looking at me intensely I saw that he also fought the urge to not kiss me, he smiles to me simply one last time before going to his next classes, while Santana and I went towards our next class.

" Are you sure that you don't hide anything from me? "

" No why? " I looked at the ground to avoid her eyes.

" Do you think that I am an idiot? "

" No Santana, I have nothing to say. "

" Then let me tell you for you, you and Finn something changed between you two. It's like… " she had a break and looked at me, I began reddening " no it's not possible, did you slept with him? I knew it. " She says to me.

" It's not just… it's more… "

" You love each other…I can see it Rachel. "

" It's not just sex Santana even if since we made love we I want him everytime it's not the subject…Can you be quite about that please! " I say to her desperately.

" Don't worry Berry! You are my friend! Shit it's sound so girly. "

" Santan you are a girl! " I say to her by smiling.

" Hey dwarf always in Lima ? " said Quinn, great….

" Yes as you see! " I say to her irritated.

" What do you want Quinn? " Asked Santana.

" Just that she knows where is her place, she is nothing here, and just for your information Finn belongs to me, I will have him whether you like it or not. "

" Seriously Quinn it's all that you found, if you want I can show you where is your place … "

" Santana come on we have class. "

Fortunately for me she followed me I didn't want to be the cause of dramas the first day of school. After this period Finn and I had a break of one hour. When the period ended Santana had to stay after the class the teacher wanted to speak to her, I decided to go and joined Finn by myself we should met to my locker. But when I went towards my locker I felt something icy reaching my face quite hard, I tried to open my eyes and I caught a glimpse of Quinn leaving and laughing at me the empty cup in her hand. I tried to go towards my locker but all this sugar burned my eyes, I pitied Kurt to endure that daily.

" Rachel who do this to you " I heard Finn.

" Quinn … "

" Wait … "

"No ! Finn please just help me to wash myself! "

We looked for my clothes in my locker and I was guided by Finn.

" Where are we? "

" I took you in the showers that will be more practical to remove all of this nobody are here at this time of the day. "

He left me some times then he returned to take me in a shower cubicle which he locked behind him. He wiped my eyes so that I can finally see something, I was fully recovered of slushie especially my hair. Finn took my face between his hands and kissed me.

" Hmm…cherry it's my favorite flavour " he says to me by licking his lips.

" Can you help me to undres it's sticky. "

Finn helped me gladly and I found myself naked under the hot water I closed my eyes and let all the tension go away. I turned my back to Finn I couldn't see him until that I felt two naked arms wrapping myself from behind.

" You know that since we made love one of my fantasies it's to make it here! " He says to me by squeezing me even more against him, I could feel his erection against my back.

" Your fantasie huh? And you have other fantasies like that? "

" Yes… but we already realized one of them. "

" Which one? "

" That to make love in the toilet of a restaurant. " He murmured.

That turned me on even more, he put me against the wall and the contact of the wall which was cold against my breast and my stomach made me shiver. Finn kissed me along my neck and put one of his hands on my breast whereas the other one caressed my thigh. I tried not to moan at the contact of his hands on my body.

" I want to make love to you just like that with your back against me. "

"Finn" was all I could manage.

He lowered his hand to my core, and made circles on my clitoris and this sensation took me in heaven but I needed more.

" Finn I want you please. "

He removed his finger and I spread my legs so that he can thrust into me more easily. He put his dick at the entrance of my core and thrusted into me slowly, we never made love under this angle and I have to say that it's good, very good. I noticed that since I tasted the sex with Finn I wanted constantly to experiment new things with him.

" Oh babe it's so good, I am not going to last very long. "

" Harder baby! "

He thrusted faster and faster and more hardly the difference of temperature between the wall and my body didn't bother me at all. I could feel that Finn was close to explode, he lowered his hand and made circles on my clitoris while the other one massaged strongly my breasts. We reached our orgasms, I felt completely relaxed as if I was on a cloud. Finn put me down and kissed me on my shoulder. He turned me so that I can face him. I looked at him and all that I could see was love.

" I love you so much babe! "

" I love you too and I happy that I realized one of your fantasies. " I say to him by putting my hands on his buttocks.

" I can look at these showers in the same way now " he says to me by smiling.

Finn helped me to wash my hair and his help wasn't too much because I had a lot of slushie in my long hair. Once the shower finished we dressed again and we went out of the showers to go in the hall.

" Are you ready for this evening? " Finn asked me.

" What for? "

" We had planned to go to see for fight lessons. "

" Ah yes it's true ! What time? "

" After my practice, it's not really a practice today it's more like a meeting. "

" Ok I will wait for you with Kurt ! Where are the lessons? "

" Near the park. "

" Hey Berry why you are changed? " Interrupted Santana.

" She crossed the road of Quinn " snapped Finn.

" She needs to stop her bullshit otherwise the next slushie I am going to make her eat. "

" It's not a big deal, I was able to take a shower. " I say to her by blushing. Santana looked at Finn then at me and laughed.

" I see that I am going to have to stop calling you Finnocence, Finessa! "

" What why? " I had completely forgotten to inform Finn that Santana knew for us.

" Stop it ! I know for you two but I would never expected that you had that into you, I am impressed. "

" Sorry I forgot to tell you that she knew, I didn't say anything … "

" So how was your first time, I hope that you weren't selfish Finnessa. "

" Santana could we discuss other thing than our sexual life and to answer your question, don't worry Finn wasn't selfish at all he was perfect as well as my orgasms if you want to know everything. " I say to her by managing me towards our next class while Finn smiles to me.

We had history not very fascinating because I already knew the subject. In New York I was at the top of the class and even of all the school, I was early on all the programs and it was an advantage for me this year. Finn was concentrated on taking notes minutely. Two persons knew for us now, we really needed to be more careful but at the same time I felt relief and I completely trusted Santana and Blaine.

" Hey what are you thinking about? " Murmured Finn by approaching me.

" You…! "

" Can you specify ? " He made me his half-smile that I liked so much, his dimples just tempted me to catch him in the middle of the classroom and lyied him on our desk to make love to him I wondered if that was one of his fantasies.

" I was thinking about you lying on the desk and me on the top of you kissing you everywhere… " I saw him swallowing with difficulty.

" If you speak about the desk of the teacher I can tell you that it's one of my fantasies too. "

I caressed his thigh under the desk and I rose gradually until his erection. Finn stirred on his chair, I know that I needed to stop but at the same we was behind nobody could see us. I knew pertinently that it wasn't a reason but I didn't want to stop not now.

" Babe stop! " Finn murmured. I placed my hand above his erection and rubbed the palm of my hand slowly up and down, Finn put his head in his hands and pretended to be interested at his notes. He bit on his lip to avoid from moaning. I approached him while the teacher noted something on the board.

" Do you want that I stop now? "

" You are evil...and a real tease " His breath was jerky while he tried to control himself. He began to become red and he had sweat on his forehead.

" Mister Hudson what's on your desk? " I removed my hand and Finn raised his head in view of his expression I think that he wasn't far from joining his climax.

" Just my notes Sir that's it! " He says by trying to recompose.

" Allow me to doubt it! " the teacher came to us and was stunned to see that Finn told him the examined Finn a little bit closer and lingered over him a few seconds. " Are you ok Finn? "

" Can I go to the toilet please? "

" Yes you can go … "

Finn lowered his shirt and left the classroom, Santana turned around towards me and smiles to me. At the end of 15 minutes Finn seemed more relaxed I knew that he had to take care of his problem . He settled down and approached my ear.

" You will pay for that " he murmured by nibbling my earlobe.

" I look forward to it … "

" We would see when I am going to take care of you if you will look forward to it little tease … "

The lesson was finally over we went to the cafeteria when Santana approached us.

" I prostrate myself Berry! Way to go girl. " Santana says to me by putting her arm around my shoulders.

" What for ? " I knew very well what she was talking about.

" You can fool the others, but not me! " We began laughing.

" Ah! Ah! It's very funny! " Said Finn.

" Relax Finnessa at least you have some action in your little life and you can believe me many guy would have liked being on your place. "

" I know thank you, I'm not complaining about it, it's just that … "

" …it's just that the teacher cut you off. " Santana ended his sentence.

"Yeah…" says Finn by looking down towards the ground.

I caressed his back, I wasn't afraid of showing my affection for him in public because since my arrival we always were very tactile. We took a seat with the other members of the glee club. Puck and I were the first one to have ended to eat and I felt his eyes on me, Finn noticed too.

" Rachel can I speak to you in private please? " Asked me Puck I felt the look of Finn on me.

" Huh… yes no problem. " I got up and took place behind Finn until Puck cleans his place. I put my hands on Finn's shoulders where I could feel all the tension which emanated from him. Santana noticed the tension which had settled down.

" Hey Puck if you try something that she didn't want I'm going to kick your balls got it ?. "

Puck took me towards the auditorium and we settled down on one of the numerous armchairs.

" How are you going since the last time? Finn explained to me that you had a panick attack because you are afraid of the crowd. "

" Yes sometimes that happened I'm sorry. "

" It's ok! I really freaked out you know? "

" I know... "

" I wanted to speak to you about the afternoon that we spent together, what's your verdict? "

" Puck I spent a pleasant afternoon with you but I only appreciated it because you tried nothing towards me, we could be very good friend. "

" Maybe I should kiss you so that you can be sure at 100 % that you don't want me. " He approached me but I was faster and I get up from the chair.

" Puck I just want to be your friend please respect that! "

I went out of the auditorium and was surrounded by a mass of people suddenly images of the murderer appeared to me and somebody pushed me aside in his way and I land against lockers, my eyes were closed and my eyes were closed and I felt dizzy. Everything began to become fuzzy around me, fortunately for me I was aside so nobody noticed me. I tried to make my possible to remain control until that I felt hands on my cheeks.

" Berry? Rachel? Can you hear me? " I didn't move and let the darkness invade me little by little.

" Rachel look at me! " Santana raised her voice while shaking me what made me react.

" You aren't going to faint here do you heard me ? Just breath ok ! "

I asked myself the question how she knew what to do in case of a panic attack and my mind went towards Finn. I winked repeatedly as if I tried to chase away the darkness. The peace of Santana reassured me but not totally. She took my hand and managed me towards an empty classroom. She sat me on the edge of a desks.

" It's ok Rachel, you need to breathe calmly. " I didn't even realize that I was shaking.

" I am going to call Finn … "

" Finn? Come! Room 7. "

After two minutes Finn crossed the doorstep behind me while Santana caressed my back warmly.

" Babe I'm here, everything is going to be ok, I got you! " The fact that Santana was next to us didn't bother us. Finn as usual took my hands in his and placed them on his heart. He left my hands there and managed his towards my face. He looked at me and reached my soul and then he kissed me. I opened my mouth to let him slide his tongue and caressed mine. In spite of my lack of air due to the kiss my breath calmed down, I caught his shirt between my hands and felt his heartbeat going more and more faster.

" I'm here ! I got you … "

" I know I am so sorry " and I threw myself into his arms and he squeezed me hardly against him. Santana got up and placed her hands on my back to make me understand that she was there too.

" Don't be sorry for that it's not your fault … "

" Hold me tight please … "

" We are here for you Rach. " Says Santana affectionately.

I put my hands behind Finn's neck and I pressed myself aigainst him.

" I love you babe. Do you want to tell me what happened? "

" I went out of the auditorium angry and when I went out there was so much people around me and I had images of…nervermind… I just freaked out and while I tried to calm down somebody pushed me aside not deliberately and here we are. " I saw Finn who tried to contain himself.

" Why were you angry? " He asked me slowly.

" You are going to be angry too if I tell you! "

" No I promise! "

" You will not be angry and You aren't goint to do anythin ?! Promise? " I knew that if I had his word he would hold it.

" Promise … "

" Puck asked me how I had found our date and I told him that I appreciated but only as friends, he then proposed that we kiss each other so that I am sure that I don't want him, I got angry and left. " I saw Finn clenching his fists.

" I'm going to kill this asshole! " Says Santana

" Please Santana let it go. "

" Yes but he has to understand. "

" He tried nothing… I am with Finn I don't care about him" Finn remained silent. I thought that it would be better that I don't say that Puck had tried to made a pass on me.

" Yes but it's not the problem here, you said to him clearly that you didn't want to go out with him, I allow to pass this time, but if I learn something I'm going to kill him. I understand that Finnessa can't do anything about it but I have no obligation to listen to you. "

" Do you want to go home? " Asked Finn suddenly.

" No I'm fine now. " He stayed calm that worried me.

" I am going to leave you alone a moment see you later ! " she gave me a kiss on my cheek what surprised Finn but strangely not me.

" Santana? " She turned around " thank you for having my back ! "

" I'm your girl ! "

I turned around towards Finn and snuggle up to him, his heat, his arms around me reassured me so much. I was home. I inhaled completely his smell.

" Finn say something you worry me? "

" I try Rach I make my possible for staying calm and not kill him. That's what you want to hear ? "

" Yes I want you to be honest with me, I don't want that you hide what you feel from me even if I'm not pleased with it . " He kissed me.

" I am afraid for you… constantly if it's not because of the murderer it's because of Puck or Quinn or … "

" I know Finn and it's one of so many reasons why I love you so much. I promise you to make efforts this evening and try to appreciate this fight lessons if that can help you and calm you. "

" Thank you but I don't want that is an obligation for you or that you make it just for me it's for you too … "

" Finn I had never do something in my life that I don't want to do . "

I kissed him tenderly and during these few minutes I could almost forget all my problems …almost. Few minutes after we went out of this classroom and went to our next classes.

The afternoon passed faster than the morning and I could see that Finn did everything he can to avoid Puck. He went to his practice with the coach and the other members of his team while Kurt took me towards the auditorium to listen to some auditions. Before this tragedy I would have been the first one to appear at this kind of club and today it's hardly if I can hum a melody.

" You can attend the classes of glee club without participating if you want you can give us some tips or just listen to the lesson while waiting for us. " I nodded, give advice I can make this.

Numerous students passed the audition and there was just two people who was good the others were really bad. The auditions finished but Finn wasn't here he had said to me that he would send me a message once he finished. Kurt got up and went in the middle of the stage.

" I am going to sing you a song so you can tell me what you think of my voice. "

He had chosen the song ' Blackbirds ' and I had to say that his voice was beautiful his voice was special. Everything wasn't perfect but for someone who hadn't take lessons it was very good. I closed my eyes and let me carrying by the melody. When he finished I got up to applaud him.

" How was I? "

" Your voice is really surprising Kurt, very beautiful and for somebody who never take lessons I have to say that I am impressed. "

" Thank you ! We can sing together one day if you will … "

My phone vibrated and Finn told us to find him at his car. I began to be anxious not knowing what to expect for practice. Before I always hated the violence but it wasn't the same here yes? We left Kurt at home and we left for practice. Finn parked the car on the parking lot and turned towards me and kissed me on my forehead.

" Ready? " I nodded not very sure of me. " Don't be afraid. "

Inside we see that there was different sports. A man much smaller than Finn came to us.

" Hello what can I do for you? "

" Hi ! My girlfriend would like to try a sport to learn to defend herself and me too. "

" What would you try? "

" I don't know what could you suggest to me ? " I say with a small voice.

" We could begin with boxing so you can learn how to avoid the knocks and how to give them. "

" All right. "

" What's your name? "

" Rachel! Rachel Berry ! "

" I am Cameron " he offered me his hand to greet me.

" You will come with me we are going to make a try and if you like it you could make a license. And you young man?

" I would like to be an agent of the FBI so I need to learn some techniques. "

" You look in good shape you will go with Max over there so you are going to begin some movements with him to see your capacities. Our club includes a lot of sports we are very complete you can change according to how you evolve. You can go to the locker fo changing your clothes. "

We went to change I laughed for myself because we shared the same cabin like a couple.

" Are you ready? " I nodded.

He kissed me and we went to our respective practice. At the end of two hours we were exhausted. The practice finished at 7 pm. Finn and I had decided to register us for Tuesday evening and Saturdays mornings for me by knowing that we could come when we wished it the other days of the week if we wanted. Finn had good bases and with the football and the glee club he can go just on Saturdays mornings. We took a shower together and it was difficult for us not to jump on each other. Finn kissed me fervently one more time before starting the car to go home. We all ate together and we told our first day of class and our first practice. I didn't say to them that I had another panic attack they worried enough.

I had hoped that with the practice I was going to sleep like a baby but no, Finn wasn't with me. He wasn't in my arms. The night are going to be very long. I saw that I had a message of the agent Prentiss which informed me that for the case I had to come to New York in two weeks. I worried because I knew very well that Finn wasn't going to be ok with that.

**Sorry for my mistakes ! Tkank you for your support ! Reviews…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15***Finn POV**

When I opened my eyes and tried to move I felt the aches of the sport of yesterday evening, in spite of the pain I felt very good, more calm. I took my stuff and went to the bathroom which was occupied. Before getting back to my room I looked at the hour and smiles because the only person who was behind the door could only be Rachel. I tried to open the door and as expected it wasn't locked it was definitively her. Once I opened the door her smell invades me its mixture of strawberry and vanilla the same since our earliest childhood.

Once I locked the door I undressed and opened the shower curtain and observed her a few moments. She was under the hot water her eyes were closed she let simply the water sink on her body.

She had to notice my presence because she smiles while her eyes were still closed. I approchoaded her and took her in my arms she put her head on my chest and surrounded me by the size with her arms. I closed my eyes and appreciated this moment of tenderness with her. She caressed my back with her soft and delicate hands. No word had been exchanged she moved back of my chest to look at me with her beautiful eyes. She put herself on her tiptoe and kissed me tenderly nothing was sexual but soft and sensual. I felt her squeezing up against me my hands went on each side of her neck and we kissed each other just like that for long minutes. I broke the kiss and fixed her intensely I could see in her eyes all the emotion that I felt too. I could die for this girl …Nothing needed to be said.

She took my shower gel and placed a little in the palm of her hand. She put then her hands on my shoulders and came down along my arms to return on my chest and make of small circle on my pectoral muscles her hands slid along my abdo and I closed my eyes and I was submerged by the contact of her hands on my skin. Her hands continued to come down until she reached my penis, she took it delicately between her hands and moved very slowly. After a few moments her hands were on my thighs and came down along my legs. She put herself then behind me and took back some shower gel she put her hands in my back and lower them to my buttocks, she put her arms around my size and put her hands again on my chest and she leaves them there. I felt her resting her head against my back and I put my hands on hers and caught them to place them above my heart which beat very fast and just for her. I returned her hands to my lips to kiss them whereas she kissed my back. She put herself again in front of me and placed her hands behind my neck, mine rested on her hips, I lowered my head to capture her lips and kissed her as if it was the last time I saw her. With my tongue I caressed her lips to be able to have access the inside of her mouth. Her mouth was so hot and her tongue against mine was so soft, Rachel caught my hair. Before moving back so that we can resume our breath Rachel took my lower lip between her teeth and sucked it slightly shivers traveled all my body. I drowned myself in her eyes, this moment was completed, sensual, erotic, and soft at the same time. I never thought that I can love someone so much in my life and my love for her only increasing with the days how is this possible? There was not a limit?

" I love you more than anything babe! " I broke the silence.

" I love you…forever ! »

Suddenly somebody knocked at the door.

" Yes? " Rachel says.

" Mercedes takes me at school in five minutes can you say it to Finn when he will wake up. "

" Yes no problem! "

After a few minutes we went out of the shower and I got back to my room to get dressed and leave Rachel in case the parents would come. Rachel went out of the bathroom and went in front of the step of my door.

" Finn I need to speak to you! " She says to me, I worried because of the tone of her voice.

" Huh yes! " I say by passing my hand on the nape of my neck.

" You aren't going to like it I learnt the news only yesterday evening … "

" Finn? Rachel? Breakfast is ready you are going to be late! " Shouted my mother.

" We will talk later. "

I didn't care of the breakfast I wanted to know what's going on.

" How are you guys? Are you hurt from the sport? "

" Yes but nothing nasty. " Says Rachel.

" I'm more hurt now that after football ! How it's possible that you aren't more hurt? " I asked to Rachel.

" Because in New York I made quite a lot of ballet dance and gym I have a good physical condition you should come with me for a run so I will show you. " She says to me by laughing.

" Huh no thank you I think I'm good for now. "

" The agent Prentiss called me later on my phone did she managed to contact you? " says my mother. I saw Rachel avoiding my look.

" What did she want? " I asked. I turned towards Rachel but she says nothing I turned towards my mother while waiting for an answer.

" She wants that Rachel and I return to New York in two weeks for the needs for the case. " My mother says. I had the impression that my heart was going to stop.

" Why? " I manage to articulate.

" The judge in charge of the case wants to see her and his lawyer is going to be introduced to her. " My mother explained to me.

" I'm coming too! " I say firmly. There is no way that she returns there without me while the other asshole is looking for her.

" No Finn it's just Rachel and me. " Says my mother calmly before resuming " and you are going to have football. "

" I don't give a damn about football, she's not going. " I got angry whereas Rachel remained silent on her chair next to me.

" Finn! It isn't you who take this decision and I'm not happy about it ether but we have no choice it's for the case. "

" Are you all out your fucking mind it's dangerous for her, if he finds her he will kill her…"

" Finn calm down. "

" Calm down… " I say by raising me abruptly.

" Finn I know that you are worried too but we would stay constantly with agent Prentiss. "

" If he wants her he will have her…agent Prentiss or not. Why I can't come? You believe seriously that the football is more important than her? " I shouted even more loudly.

" Finn you just can't ok ! The discussion stops here and calm down please that will not change the situation. " She says to me by raising her voice too we acted like Rachel wasn't in the room.

" If something happen to her you will be responsible… " I shouted by banging the chair and going out of the house slamming the door behind me.

I had to get out of here, I began running faster and faster, at the end of several minutes I land at the top of a hill, I lay down in the grass and looked at the sky. Tears fell from my eyes, for fear of losing her. I went out of the line with my mother and that she considered Rachel as her daughter and if she had to choose she would also prefer that she didn't go.

It was too much for me, why she didn't want to let go with her, I can protect her, stay with her. I wiped my tears which sank along my cheeks. Nobody can understand that Rachel is the woman of my life and if something happened to her I would die.

I don't even know since when I had left I had certainly missed the first hour at school and I hadn't taken my phone but I couldn't care less. After a while I took the way back and looked at the clock, it was 11 am.

Once I crossed the doorstep I saw my mother making hundred steps in the corridor and as soon as she saw me she threw herself on me and squeezed me hardly against her before withdrawing and slapping me. I carried my hand at my cheek shocked by her gesture my mother had almost never raised her hand on me she must be really angry.

" Never do that again do you understand me ! " she says to me by giving me a dark look.

" I had to get some fresh air, I couldn't stay! "

" You left for more than three hours you missed school and you hadn't your phone with you, I had been worried to death that something happened to you. " I felt guilty.

" I'm sorry! " I murmured.

" Come here! Sit ! We need to talk! " She says to me more calmly. We took a seat on the sofa and she took my hands in hers.

" I know that you care about her…a lot, me too and all the family but she has to go Finn, it's necessary to return justice to her fathers otherwise she will never can moved on. Dance, singing, theater were her life before and now we didn't even hear her hum a melody … She eats again, but when was the last time she slept? " I had to tell her the truth but how to do it without revealing that we are together.

" She sleeps when…she is with me ! " I raised my eyes towards my mother to see her reaction " the other night knowing that she didn't sleep I suggested her to watch a movie with me and she just…fell asleep against me. The next day when she was alone she didn't manage to fall asleep again then some evening later we watch a movie again and she fell asleep again. "

" Don't speak about this in front of Burt but that proves well that it's not normal, justice has to be made and they have to catch this monster. "

" I agree with you but why can't they come here instead? " I already knew what she was going to say.

" Finn you know that's impossible. The agent Prentiss will be there all the time. "

"Mom ... I'm scared for her ... constantly. I only just found my best friend, I can't lose her ... "I couldn't hold back my tears, my mother took me in her arms.

"I know honey don't worry everything will be fine. "She took my face in her hands and I could see that she was crying too.

"I'm sorry ..."

"It's ok ! Get your stuff I'll take you to school! Rachel took your car. "

"What she went alone? "

"Next time stay here so she wouldn't go alone and Finn before I forgot you're grounded. No video games, and you are staying here for two weeks. When school or practise or work are finished you come home directly. ''

"Okay ... but I have practise on Saturday morning with Rachel. "

"I know ! "

I took my bag and my phone I had many messages from Rachel.

Once I arrived at school it was 12:30 I saw some member of glee club together, but Rachel was nowhere panic came over me. Kurt saw me first.

"Where were you Finn? "He asked me angry.

"Where is Rachel? "I asked ignoring his question.

"Oh forget mandhands for God sake. "Quinn said.

"I'm not speaking to you so shut up! Where is she? "I asked again.

"In the auditorium she wanted to be alone. "

I ran to the auditorium ignoring Kurt and his questions. I opened the door and saw Rachel at the piano, she was playing a melody that was vaguely familiar to something I had heard on the radio. It was beautiful, I slowly walked towards her.

"What are you doing? "

She stopped and stood up to join me she ran to throw herself into my arms and kissed me. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and stepped back and slapped me, the second of the day, but I felt it was even more stronger than my mother. How a person so small could have so much strength. I stared at her face for the first time since my arrival and I saw tears forming in her eyes. They slowly rolled down her cheeks. I approached her to try to remove them with my hands but she also backed off.

"Don't touch me! "She said in a threatening tone.

"Babe I'm so sorry ... I didn't want to ..." I tried to approach again but she took a step back again.

"I told you…don't touche me. Do you know how worried I was about you? "Seeing her cry like that because of me broke my heart.

"I didn't have my phone…I wasn't mad at you... "

"I don't care about that ... you know with everything that happened to me that I worried more easily. Have you thought about that? "

"I didn't think, I just needed to clear my head ..." I whispered.

"You clear your head? And you saw the horrible things you say to your mother? How can you even think such a thing? Your mother, your family already sacrificed so much because of me and you ... you should be ashamed Finn. "It was the first time I saw her like that which made me feel even more guilty.

"Rachel I shouldn't… I should have stay ... I just…forgive me please. "

"Yes you should have, imagine if it was me who run like you did. Nobody can do anything Finn I must go to New York even though I don't want to go there either we don't have a choice. "

" I know my mother has already told me the same things why you can't understand that I'm worried about you ? " I say to her calmly. "

" I can understand that Finn but leave like that without giving any sign of life it's unacceptable. Have you thought about me? " I looked down towards the ground " it's what I thought now if you are willing to excuse me I need to go to class. " She passed by me.

" Wait! " I took her by the arm delicately.

" Finn I told you before to don't touch me please. I need to be alone. "

I released her and watched her leaving, I was here like an idiot. I went to class too and I settled down next to Rachel she didn't look at me at all. Everything was my fault I know… me and my damned character.

All the rest of the afternoon was in the same spirit in spite of my numerous approaches nothing made it Rachel was really angry with me. During the warm-up of my training I saw Santana approaching me.

" Hey Finnessa I have a message for you from Rachel, she told me to tell you to not wait for her she is with Mercedes. " I nodded and got ready to leave when she caught my arm.

" What happened? This morning she looked sad and angry … What did you do? "

" Why you suppose it's me? " I say to her irritated.

" Because she didn't touch you, she didn't look at you or speak to you at all since you are here only a guy could to that. I'm so happy to love women… "

" I screwed up ! Are you happy now … "

" Don't tell me you cheated beacause I swear Finn… " I raised my hands in front of me.

" Hey are you crazy ! I can't never do that she is the woman of my life she is the woman that I want to …" I closed my mouth before I said what I wanted to do.

" What? What do you want ? "

" Nothing forget it … "

" Are you going to propose to her? " I blush and in view of my expression she understood. " That's it huh? Are you crazy ? She is so crazy about you that she will say yes… "

" Listen Santana it's not your pro… what did you just say ? You think that she will say yes ? " I asked her hopeful because Santana was the kind of people to say the truth no matter if it's good or bad.

" Of course! Do you have doubts? Seen the way she looks at you and when she had her panic attack you were...anyway ! Why so young? It's just few weeks that you are together! "

" I know that but why wait if I know that she is the woman of my life? "

" What is your plan? "

" I am going to propose to her in a few months for a rather special occasion and when I will turn 18 years old and view that Rachel is emancipated I will take her and marry her. I think that you will be certainly with us we will need two persons with us and Rachel appreciates you and as there is only you and Blaine who know … "

" You planned everything… in spite of I find that you are completely crazy I will be delighted to come with you. Where do you want to make it? "

"It's a surprise you will see! " I had a little money since I worked a lot at Burk's shop and the parents give us to Kurt and I some of the money that the fathers of Rachel gave to them . So I can plan something good if she said yes.

" OK ! I don't know what you did to her but if you want that she accepts your proposal you will need to redeem yourself. "

" Yes I know! " She began laughing " what make you laugh ? "

" I imagine the face of everyone when they will learn that you are married… your parents, Kurt, Quinn it's going to be funny. "

" I don't have the intention to say something before we go to college … My parents will want to kill me, Kurt too."

" Yeah like I said it's going to be funny! "

" Hudson returns your ass here. " Shouted coach Beiste.

I put back my helmet and resumed my training.

Once the practice finished I went at home, my mother informed me that she had authorized Rachel to sleep at Santana's. I tried to think of my homework by listening to some music… here is how to make me forgive with a song. A song that Tina had sung before it was 'I'm sorry' of Jess King I downloaded the music and listened to it until that my mother called me for dinner. When we were at table all sat we looked at the empty place where Rachel sat generally, I can tell that we missed her, she was a member of this family now.

" What did Rachel said to you when she saw you? " My mother asked me.

" She had exactly the same reaction as you! " I say to her by looking down.

" You deserved it! "

" What happened? "

" Finn was an imbecile this morning, he is grounded she can't go out and no video games during two weeks. "

" Wow! She grounded you! You must really be an idiot then if she did that! " Says Burt.

I nodded. I just wanted to change subject I was already enough ashamed of me to have made Rachel cry. When I finished to help my mother I went in my room. I took my phone and sent a message to Rachel.

*I'm so sorry babe please forgive me - F*

I waited but nothing came until I fall asleep.

The next morning I got ready to go to class Kurt had already left, I hoped that after my song she will forgive me.

Arrived at school I saw Kurt running towards me.

" Finn don't worry nothing bad happened … "

" What happened where is Rachel? " I interrupted him and even not letting him finish I ran towards her locker to try to see her. From far away I saw her smiling to Santana and I breath again. As she turned slightly her head I saw something on her face not paying attention on those who surrounded us, I ran straight ahead and once I reached her I caught her face delicately.

" Rachel what the hell happened to you? " I asked her by observing her black eye.

" Relax Finnessa! We went boxing together yesterday evening, Rachel wanted to show me one of her trainings. Her coach asked her if she wanted to do a fight smoothly to see how she manages. She is really great! But like she is a novice she didn't dare to bang the other girl then her coach asked her to fight back. There was some noise in the back of the room Rachel lowered her guarding and she took a punch. But she retorted as a tigress, I was so proud…" I examined Rachel's face again while she nibbled her lip.

" It's nothing really " she says to me by moving back, Kurt joined us afterward.

" If you had listened to me instead of leaving like that I would have explained to you the situation. "

" Yeah, yeah…whatever " I say to him concentrated on Rachel.

The bell rang and Rachel without saying a word got back to class she was apparently always angry with me. The morning passed great slowly.

Before the last class of the morning finished I took my phone to send her a text sms.

*Could you please come to the auditorium at lunch time please?-F*

Having no answer I went to the auditorium by hoping that she would come. I went on the stage and I saw her settling down on one of the chair. In spite of her black eye she was so beautiful.

" I know that I caused to you a lot of pain by acting like that and I'm so sorry for that. I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything, you represent everything for me. I can't promise to you that I won't act like that way anymore but I can promise you to make efforts. The last time you said to me that you wanted to know all the feelings that I felt even if that wasn't going to please you, yesterday when I left I had to go out. I totally freaked out I needed some fresh air to clear my head I understood that you had no choice and I know I was wrong to treat my mother this way and disappear without giving sign of life and for all of that I apologize. I wanted that you come here because I wanted to sing you something " in spite of there wasn't a lot of light I saw her who listened to me carefully and nodded her head to tell me to continue.

When I finished my song I hadn't realized the tears wich sank along my cheeks. I saw Rachel getting up and taking the direction of the door, I lowered my head towards the ground in defeat until I hear a noise, I managed again my look towards the door and saw Rachel who locked the door from the inside. She went to me and placed her hands behind my neck like she was used to and fixed me with her big brown eyes without saying a word. She put herself on her tiptoe and kissed me fervently she opened immediately her mouth so that I can slide my tongue inside. We moaned both in our kiss. She broke it and I put my forehead against her and when I opened my eyes I could see tears escaping from her eyes which were always closed. I removed them delicately while caressing her cheeks tenderly.

" I'm so… " but I didn't have time to end my sentence because she placed a finger on my lips to silence me. She took my hand and managed me towards one of the seats, she pushed me slightly so that I take a seat on one of them. Once seated she sat down on me by placing each of her legs on each side of my hips. She took my face between her hands and placed a simple kiss on my lips before moving back to catch her shirt and remove it. Once removed she put her hands in her back and unfastened her bra and let slide the braces slowly along her arms. My hands went on her naked shoulders and I slid them along her arms until I reached her hands which I squeezed and placed against my lips. She was the most beautiful woman of the world. She took the bottom of my shirt between her hands and also removed it. She caressed my chest and I felt shivers traveling all my body whereas she approached slowly to capture my lips. She rubbed herself against me while my erection was more and more bigger. Her hands went at my jeans which she opened immediately, she broke the kiss and got up and bent to lower my jeans and my boxer in one step up to my ankles. I caught her hips and approached her to me, I kissed her on her belly while she placed her hands in my hair while mine went to the zipper of her skirt which I opened and it came down as well as her panties. Once on the ground she resumed her position on my lap. My erection was against her wet core, this contact made us moaned and I kissed her. We rubbed againts each other for a moment before she lowered her on me. The walls of her core caught me as if it had been months that we had sex. I squeezed her hardly against me not paying attention if I could hurt her but she didn't mind. My mouth didn't leave her mouth. All that we could hear were the noise of our groans.

Our orgasms arrived faster than usually and it was always a feeling of pure pleasure, ecstasy, love and so much other thing. It was just perfect, she was perfect for me.

" Never do that to me again ! I love you! " She says to me finally.

" I promise the next time I will take my phone with me so that you can join me … "

" I don't want to talk about it anymore, it really was a torture to not speak to you… " a kiss " to touch you "a kiss " to kiss you … "

" For me too, I was afraid that I'm going to lose you … "

" Never… and I have to say that with the years your voice became even more beautiful. " I reddened at her words.

" Thank you, I just hope that I would be lucky enough to be able to hear yours. " I saw her smile fading.

" I don't know…we shoud get dressed! " She got up but I took her in my arms.

" When you will be ready… and if you don't want to sing anymore it's not a problem that will not change the way I love you, but " I paused " But I am sure that your fathers would have wanted that you sing and that you realize your dreams because for the fact that I remember you have a real gift babe! "

I saw tears forming in her eyes she approached me and snuggled up against me and cried.

" I'm here babe, I got you everything will be ok, they look after you ! Even my father looks after you so watch it! " I felt her shaking against my chest whereas I caressed her hair and placed kisses on the top of her head.

After a few minutes she moved back and kissed me and we got dressed again. Once in the hall something returned to me.

" Hey Rach what song did you play yesterday? "

" It's the new song of Rihanna ' Stay ' it's not the kind of music that I liked but I have to say that I really appreciate this one. "

" Will yoy play it for someday ? You don't have to sing ! ''

" If you want … "

Kurt approached and caught Rachel's arm and embarked her with him saying that he needed her opinion.

" Hey Finnessa! " Santana called me.

" Yes? " Since Rachel's arrival I had become closer to Santana and I really considered her as a real friend.

" Judging by your smile things settle down with Rachel! I thought about your proposal … " she murmured.

" And? "

" Do you have the intention to buy her an engagement ring? "

" Yes … "

" Are you dumb ? What will she says to the others when they are going to see it at her finger? "

" Shit … "

" You need another option. "

I saw Rachel from far away and something attracted my eyes…that was my other option.

" Don't worry " I say to Santana by going away from her.

" Hey don't go I want to know! "

" Want to know what? " Says Puck.

" Why he is more an idiot that usual… " answered Santana before going away by giving me a dark stare.

" What are you doing with her you do know that she likes chick right ? "

" Yes Puck I know! And I do nothing with her I'm not after her… "

" Hey what is it dude are you avoiding me or something it is because of … "

" Shut up and don't say her name " I began shouting and remembered myself that I had given my word to Rachel to don't say anything to him.

" I will leave her alone dude I see that bothered you and she don't want me anyway but I am not going to let a girl put herself between us. You are my buddy! " He says to me by tapping me on my shoulder.

" It's not her who puts herself between us it's you. "

" Yeah if you want, listen I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I will leave her alone … "

The afternoon was more pleasant and in spite of our fight I felt lighter to have shared with her how I felt. She went to our meeting with the glee club, Mister Schue didn't mind. I was just happy to see that she let the music go again into her life little by little.

" Hey manhands, what did you do at your face you weren't able to walk? " Quinn exclaimed on the parking lot of the high school at the end of the class.

" Why do you care? " Says Rachel to her.

" I don't care, that shows us even more your ugliness, I wonder how Finn is doing to live with you. " And before I can answer her she approached me and caressed my chest. I tried to move back but the car being behind me I was trapped. I tried to remove her hand but she returned it everytime. I saw Rachel getting angry next to me.

" Come on Finn I know you like it… " says Quinn.

" Quinn leave me… " and before I could finish my sentence Rachel caught her and pushed her.

" Don't you that he doesn't want you ? " she says calmly but with a threatening tone. Possessive Rachel was very hot.

" What do you know about it? Finn tell her! You know you can come at my place tonight I'm alone. " I made a face at her words and it was the droplet for Rachel.

" You want to know why I have this black eye Quinn I was boxing yesterday so if you want that I make you a demonstration I don't have a problem with that otherwise go away…" she says to her by approaching her. I could not see her look but I can could see Quinn's face and she was terrified." Maybe you should tried your luck with Puck seen that you two had problem with understanding what no means. "

" Calm down… you have my number Finn! " Quinn began leaving while Rachel began charging at her but I caught her arms to stop her.

" Let me take her down … "

" She isn't worth don't listen her bullshit. " I say to her by turning her towards me. She caught me by the collar of my jacket and kissed me.

" You are mine ! Who the hell she thinks she is to touch you like that … "

" I know it's hard but drop it I don't have her number. And you are a point I'm all yours. " She smiles to me.

" I can't stand the way she looks at you, president of the club of chastity my ass yes! " I smile to her vocabulary I hadn't the habit to hear her curse like that.

" She likes to tease but she doesn't do anything according to certain members of the team. Anyway let me say to you that I found you really hot right now. "

" Really? Do you think all of this is funny! " She says to me by smiling.

" Yes because I don't give a damn about her I have all that I wish for even more in all the domains. "

Once at home we settled down in her room to study everything was easier with her that and the fact that I listened more attentively in class.

When I lyied in my bed I began thinking about Rachel and about New York if only I could go with her I would be more reassured but no I had to stay here and worried for her. It wasn't easy to be in love but it felt so good I wouldn't exchange my life for anything in the world.

**Sorry for my mistakes! When Finn is going to propose? What will replace the ring? What will happen in New York? Are Quinn and Puck going to continue their little games?**


End file.
